Raphael's true destiny in love
by tealana
Summary: one large triangle between Raphael Hamato, Casey Jones, April O'Neil and Mona-lisa. who will be with who and who will be heartbroken, epilogue is up finally, some chapters will be rated higher due to described sexual scenes. enjoy! :
1. prelude

**This is another tmnt pairing fan fiction but this time I am attempting to create one about a triangle of April O' Neil, Casey Jones and Raphael Hamato. This is will be a ficcy before he finds his true mate; Mona Lisa of course. But in this one, raph will have to make a choice; either to try to keep April as he wanted in the beginning or let her go to allow her to be with Casey then begin a relationship with Mona.**

**This will be my first attempt to put this as a series which this will the first then ****"the contest of the heart of Venus"**** then lastly ****"Mona's journey home."**

**Hope you will like it. Any way on with the story, enjoy everyone. Read and review; it would be appreciable if you tell me exactly what you think and what you would like to happen in following chapters. Thankyou for your cooperation, enjoy...tootles! **

* * *

**Raphael's Destiny for True love!  
****  
****Written by TR-H  
22****nd**** July, 2010**

**Prelude-Flowing with change & The rescue mission of April O'Neil.**

In the sewers where four mutant terrapins lived an old bricked burrowed that father had assembled when they first became what they are 15 years before. Training in the ways of bushido and honor. Kneeling and held a small lit candle upon his walking stick.

"Remember to be a true ninja. You must become one with the shadows, darkness gives the ninja power; while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" splinter asked, closing his eyes and held the lit candle as he waits for the first practice attack.

Donatello leaped over master splinter, hoping he'd extinguish the flame. Only to ram himself into the wall on the old rat's left.

Donatello grunted as he rammed against the brick wall; almost knocking himself on conscious.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Master Splinter told the purpled clad terrapin, softly smiling and opened his eyes as he looks to his right where Michelangelo waited attempt the mission.

Michelangelo swung his nunchucks, running towards master splinter and flipped forward but the old rat stood up, stepped swiftly backwards and held the candle high from the orange clad terrapin's reach as he tumbled towards Donatello and landing upon him. Both Michelangelo and Donatello grunted and groaned.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Master splinter stated, kneeling and returned his hand holding the candle front of him.

Raphael snuck up behind the old rat, attempting to extinguish the flame. Leaping over his head as the old rat leaned down to avoid the red clad terrapin's air assault tantic. Raphael landed then turned around facing the old rat. Master splinter stood up and started walking to the shadows behind him.

Raphael swirled his sai's before he attempt again to try extinguish the candle, running towards the old rat not realising that he was faster than he is. Master splinter waited til Raphael came close enough before kneeling down and held his stick out to trip the red clad terrapin, making him fly to his brothers that sat in the corner of the darkness. As he landed they all grunted and groaned irritably and frustrated as they failed the task.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Master Splinter told him, glaring him with disappointment as he stood up and held the candle.

Waiting for his last student to attempt the task which he was hiding above him in the shadows. Holding himself between the water pipes. Remained silent and still until his chance to attack came for an opportunity to do so.

Opening his eyes, studying the candle position then released his hands as he fell and unsheathed his twin katanas; swiftly slicing the candle in the middle making it fly in the air as he landed. Standing up and held the sword out so the candle will land still lit until he blew the flame out, completing the task.

The room went dark then master splinter switched on the lights to congratulate the blue clad terrapin.

"Well done, Leonardo."

"Teacher's pet!" raph snapped, pointing the finger

"Ninja drop out." Hissed back, throwing the candle half to Raphael.

Raphael caught the candle half; clenching his hand making the candle to break into pieces as he growled and glared the blue clad terrapin. While both mikey and don edged him on from behind, giggling. Raphael stood in Leonardo's face giving him the glare "You Jerk, wanna piece of me".

Master splinter holding his stick between his elder sons ordering them to stop before doing something that they might regret.

"My sons...sigh...my sons. If you want to become true ninja; you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will be a friendly place for you; you four are different in ways that the surface dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must master these skills that I teach you, ninjitsu powers of stealth, strength and secrecy. You must become cardy skilled warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world." Master splinter told his sons as he stood before Michelangelo that caught a fly between his hands that was distracting him from listening to his sensei's lecture.

Suddenly a slight tremble that occurred around them made them uneasy and wary of what was happening.

"What is that noise?" splinter wondered turning to his right. The four terrapins stood up, wondered curiously what to think if they were under attack or could be experiencing an earth quake.

"Whoa earth quake!" mikey cried

"In New York, possible but not likely." Don stated before jumping back when one piece of the brick wall fell in front of his feet.

"What are those things?" Leo asked unsure what to make of the robotic mouser

"New York City cockroaches?" mikey replied, scratching his head.

"Whatever they are, they have picked the wrong party to crash." Raph said, leaping to destroy the machine

Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo followed his lead and aided him in the destruction of the mousers. Trying to reach their sensei that was trapped by the mousers cornering him in the other side of the lair.

"We must help master splinter." Leo told his brothers, running to the rat's aid but were stopped by the falling ceiling that may crush them instantly. Separated from the collapsed brick ceiling, the remaining mousers were destroyed. The room was filled with dust smog.

The terrapins ran to the brick pile, calling out to their sensei. Hoping he will answer their plea.

"What the shell are those things?" mikey asked, crouching down gazing the fascinating robotic mouser.

Raph walked up beside the orange clad terrapin and kicked the mousers after been crushed with his foot. "Whatever they were, they are junk now."

"Guys; splinter! We gotta find master splinter...Master splinter can you hear me? Donatello, any way if you...what are you doing?" Leo said, turning to his left, gazing the purple clad terrapin, wondering what he was doing.

"Shell cell. I am contacting master splinter...I hope." Don replied, as he waited for master splinter to answer the phone.

On the other side of the cave in. Master splinter could hear a ringing sound as he laid on his stomach, opening his eyes after been on conscious for a couple seconds. Quickly pushed himself and knelt on his knees then took out the ringing phone from his pocket. The phone opened and lit up.

"Hmm...which one of these buttons do I have to push to answer this thing." Splinter stately humed

The worried terrapins waited to hear their sensei's voice when they did. The worried dread disappeared. Leo took the phone from Donatello and tried to asked if his father could hear him or not.

"Master Splinter...are you alright?" Leo asked

"Hello?" splinter said, not knowing he had answered the phone.

"Master Splinter." Leo called again

"Stupid device." Master splinter grunted

"You don't need to push any buttons master splinter; you've already answered it." Leo assured him. While his brothers stood around him but Raphael wanted to be a torment and pushed Michelangelo away, making him fall over onto his shell.

"Ah...Leonardo. Whatever those mechanical things were; they have eaten through the structures of our home. Meet me at the old drainage junction." Splinter requested.

Donatello grabbed the pipe junction map from his bag and blew away the dust from the map.

"If we take this way to the south conduit; this will intersect the tunnels." Don stated as he felt mikey's hand sitting on his left shoulder while he stood between him and Leonardo laying his other hand upon Leo's shoulder. "What did he say...what did he say? Did he mention me?" mikey asked playfully.

Raph smirked and pushed the orange clad terrapin again, making him land on the brick rubble pile getting covered in dirt and dust.

Mikey stood up, brushed away the dirt and dust then face the back of the lair; stating his last goodbyes to the home he thought will never have again. "Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye grudging pay phone. Goodbye dented old man hole cover. Goodbye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world. C'mon." Raph said, excitedly then grabbing mikey's bandana tails

Walking out the lair and down a couple metres down the sewer tunnel until came to another cave in blocking their usual way to the south conduit. So they decided to go up topside and looked for the nearest man hole but their way down back to the sewers was blocked by an armoured car suddenly arrived in the alley.

The stubborn red clad terrapin tried to push the armoured car alone before the criminals that were known as purple dragons happened to be inside the bank; stealing the money.

"This way hurry raph." Leo said, waving

Raph ignored him and made the choice jumping into the truck as he felt trapped and didn't have enough time to leap up on top of the truck instead of jumping inside. Hiding in the back when the punks threw two bags filled with money and closed the doors as they bragged about the people they held up, how sheepish they were as they trembled in fear while handing the money to them.

"No." Both don and Leo whispered, worried for their brother's safety.

Mikey slapped his head. "Poor choice, Raphael." He said, sheepish

Attempting their first brotherly rescue mission and taking their skills across the rooftops in the shadows as they followed the armoured car to reclaim their own before he is discovered. Waiting for the punks to leave the vehicle so they could get Raphael out then retreat without been discovered.

Mikey leaped down behind the purple dragon gang member after kicking a trash can near by to get his attention.

"Hey, this is no parking zone. Here is your ticket and here your fine." Mikey told the gang punk as he kicked him to the wall while Leo and don leaped down.

"Nice work mikey." Leo told him, smiling and giving him the thumb up.

Don quickly studied the advanced code lock. Grabbing his screwdrivers out from his bag and started to work out to open it. While mikey whined and teased Raphael that happened to be trapped inside.

"What happened to good old fashion padlocks?" mikey whined

"Ha, where's the fun in that? This one is all mine." Don chuckled then started to work on the keycode lock.

Raph thumped his fists upon the door windows and his muffled shouting could not be heard properly as the glass was sound proof.

"What was that Raphael? I can not hear you!" mikey teased, holding his hand around his ear. Showing that he was deaf even though he isn't. Raph grunted irritably and annoyed then punched the glass again.

"OK, I heard that." Mikey said, pointing the glass.

"I am trying to work here." don told mikey, peeved off as he was trying to work on getting Raphael out.

Meanwhile in the drainage junction, master splinter waited for his sons to arrive when he was surrounded by three robotic mousers that ate their way through the floor. Chopping their metal snouts before attacking. The old rat stood in defence, prepared to fight back against the mechanical menace.

He swung his tail against one, instantly breaking one mouser's head clean off from the robotic body while he swung his stick against the other two that leaped from his right. Hitting the robotic heads instantly breaking them down into pieces than relaxed before the floor crumbled underneath his feet.

The floor collapsed and he fell in the dirty tunnel below when he finally reached the end of the tunnel hole. Standing up, brushing himself then walked to his left down the end of the corridor and was astounded to what he had found.

* * *

**On the surface...**

Don finally got the key code lock to open and stepped back when the doors automatically opened.

"Hey raph! Welcome back bro." Mikey said, happily with arms open

Raph ran from the back of the vehicle, pushing the doors open then leaped towards mikey and tackle him to the ground. Giving him a quick beating for his smart mouth teasing game while he was locked up in the armoured car.

"Raph c'mon quit it! Ow! Ow!" mikey pleaded

"What a hothead." Leo stated, turning to his left, gazed Don.

Both don and Leo heard footsteps coming up from behind and they turned, prepared themselves to fight while their brothers wrestled.

"Ah, raph." Don called wary

"We dont have time for this?" Leo said, harshly

"Why not?" raph asked, wanting to continue his torture on mikey.

"Because we aren't alone." Mikey told him, looking over raph's shoulder. Raph release the orange clad terrapin and pulled out his sai's.

"Look at the freaks." One Purple dragon member said

"What is with the dwebbing costumes?" two tonne wondered

"This is not Halloween." Another purple dragon member stated

"You're going down, freaks. No one messes with the purple dragons especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." The group leader said, pointing the finger

The four terrapins kicked the purple dragon punks butts then they stood up and ran away when they were surrounded by foot ninja. Prepared for anything that was going to be their first fight.

Don worked on hot wiring the vehicle so they could retreat as they weren't strong enough against a group of unknown ninjas. Jumping into the armoured car and driving off, leaving the enemy behind.

Driving to the south port drainage junction where their sensei waited for them to meet with him. When they finally arrived; splinter led down the tunnel to their new home. Assembly their new digs and retrieved their belongings from the old lair before they wait until master splinter went to retire for the night so they could search for Baxter stockman; the scientist that invented the mousers.

* * *

**The next evening**

**In the stocktronics...**

April was working late when Baxter left the control room to his private quarters and discussed the plan with an mysterious financial banker. The Oroku Saki aka the shredder. While they were discussing about the plan and the process of the mousers progress. April stood outside the doors and tried to hear what her boss and the mysterious banker were discussing.

Baxter walked out of his office and told April that he didn't appreciate to pay over time even though he usually let it slide as she was a punctual and reliable worker and assistant.

"Good night April dear, try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay over time." Stockman said, adjusting his tie as he walked out the automatic doors.

"Good night Dr. Stockman." April replied, waiting for her scientific employer to leave the room so she could go into his office and see what he was planning with the mousers.

As she hacked through the computer, it presented an icon unfamiliar to her memory. She clicked on the icon and the doors to a secret elevator lift opened. She walked inside and it automatically sped down.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the sewers...**

The terrapins followed the mouser, don re-programmed to lead them to the whereabouts of its master control. On the way, they were surrounded by a new batch of tougher mouser. Destroying every last one until they heard a shrieked that echoed down a sewer tunnel in the other direction. Running to the screams came from; saw a woman cornered by a group of robotic mousers.

They rescued April o' Neil from the mousers that were sent to destroy her for discovering her employer's plans that just recently fired her but fired her in a way to make her disappear.

Standing in the shadows as they gazed the red hair maiden with curiosity.

"Oh, thankyou so much. You have saved my...my..." April stammered gratefully

Mikey leaned down revealing his face to April and as he greeted her. "Hey, how you doin'?" mikey said, smiling

April was in shock to what she had witnessed and fainted. Mikey walked closer, picking her up in bridal style then turned around asked one thing.

"Can we keep her?"

Mikey carried the red haired woman as they returned to the lair and laid her down on the couch, standing around her and waited for her to wake.

April Wakeley humed and sighed as she opened her eyes assuming she must've fell asleep in front of the television again. Then realised she was in the terrapin's lair. Mikey stepped closed, smiling happily to greet the frightened, confused woman.

"Hi" mikey said, smiling

April shrieked loudly scaring the orange clad terrapin. Mikey also shrieked holding his hand up and pleaded her not to do what she just did that happened to scare the terrapin. "Aaaghh...Please don't do that. I nearly jumped out of my shell."

"It has three fingers. I am asleep. I am asleep." April cried, repeating she must be dreaming as she covered her head with the pillow.

"This is not going very well." Don worriedly assumed

"Hey, c'mon. We really hadn't had much practice with humans. This will take some time." Mikey assured don whiney

April uncovered her face to see if she was still having a nightmare and assumed she is asleep.

"I am so asleep." April repeated continuously.

Raph leaned in and tapped April's shoulder. "Hey You!" raph agitatedly said

"Wha?" April answered, uncovering her head.

"What do you know about those mousers things" raph asked standing up straight and folded his arms, waiting for an reply.

"Well, at first I believed that made them for the city's rat problem but then I became suspicious; uh oh I am talking to it." April said, realising she was talking to Raphael

"What?" Leonardo asked, raising his brow confused

"I am talking...TO YOU. Ok April, you are talking to a giant three fingered turtle. Only logical explanation is that you must be dreaming, so it is ok; hello." April replied, waving her fingers to Leonardo.

"Hello...April...how are you...doing?" Leo stammered

"Ooh, I am great. Ha ha." April answered then she gasped in shock when she met master splinter when he revealed his presence.

"Well you must be ready to answer some questions." Master splinter told April

"You are...you..." April gasped some air as she passed out again from the shocked

Leonardo placed both hands upon his head and frowned.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, master splinter." Don said, surprised with his sensei's approach with humans.

Mikey walked to the folded beach chair and put on his ear phones then played his music cassette after he requested for the others to get him when she awoke.

When she finally awoke from her fainting, Leo gave her a cup of warm tea to calm her nerves so they could ask April questions about the mousers and who are responsible for the robots. But first master splinter had to make sure that they were in agreement of keeping the knowledge of their existence were kept secret.

When the old rat believed that April made a solemn oath that she will never tell a single soul about their existence. She began to ask a few questions of her own before she explained about her former employment and employer.

Master splinter told April about their past on how they came to be what they are now. When he finished telling the tale, she was ever more curious about their life story and wanted to know how splinter learned martial arts. Master splinter told April that was a story for another time until the television behind them broadcasted about a mysterious bank robbery.

Discussing about how they were invade the stocktronics building and destroy the manufacturers in it tracks that happened to be funded by Oroku Saki.

* * *

**In the Foot headquarters...**

Baxter was taken to Oroku Saki's private quarters and demanded for an explanation for why the task failed. Oroku sat as he listened to Baxter's inexcusable babble instead given a straight answer why and what happened to the project.

"The mouser plan was a minor set back. I'll be back on...I say on Monday morning." Baxter smiled, adjusting his glasses.

Oroku stood up and held his hand mid air and wore his gauntlet. "You must pay the price for failure, Baxter stockman." Oroku hissed

Hun walked up behind Baxter and dragged him to give him; the punishment.

"What...where you taking me? Let me go, you muscle head brute; you will regret this. No!" Baxter dementedly snapped

The techno foot member walked in his employer's quarter and brought along with an image projector. "We have the image from the mouser's optic memory system as you requested, master."

Waiting to see the image the mouser recorder; the image showed four large terrapins in inferred image.

"These are the ones who are responsible." Oroku Saki hissed, raising his gauntlet and slicing the projector sheet with agitated annoyance and disappointment.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter one... **

**This chapter was based on the episodes "things change, a better mouse trap and attack of the mousers". How did I do? This was a prelude until what I think happened between Raphael and April before Casey Jones came into the scene later on in the next episode "Meet Casey Jones." **

**How does this romance blossom between a teen red clad terrapin and attractive red haired human?**

**Will splinter and his brothers approve?  
Or is there another that also has the hots for April? **

**Read and review...until next time...tootles... ;) **


	2. raph's in love

**Chapter one-Raphael's in love**

The next morning, raph sneaks off to drop by April's apartment instead of training with his brothers. Splinter walks out of his room and looks around the lair as he stood, wondering if his sons were up ready for the morning training session or may be still asleep.

Splinter decided to make himself a pot of hot herbal tea and watch his favourite program as he waited for his sons to wake and come down from their rooms but he realised when sensing that one is not in the lair.

Knew exactly where the missing terrapin could and decided to wait until he return home and give him the training session of his life that he will not forget.

* * *

**Up topside...**

Raphael leaped up to the nearest fire escape so he could leap across the rooftops undetected until he arrives at April's shop. Raph stopped on the rooftop where he could see across the street where a florist sold flower bouquets then it crossed his mind that he might like to grab a bouquet to impress April.

The first moment he and April met, he began to grow a crush on the red haired beauty.

Remaining on the rooftop where he hid above as he drop couple of bucks and grabbed a rose bouquet. The florist looked above around her florist and the rooftop of the florist wondering where the money came from; scratching her head confused then continued on with her business.

Raph was pleased with the flowers he chose and continued on to April's apartment.

Meanwhile April stretched her arms up above herself and thought to have a steamy hot relaxing shower after trying her best as she could to re-organise the shop and hope to have it back in business.

Walking to the bathroom and began to undress. Throwing her clothes to the bathroom floor and turned the shower taps on. As the water ran for the expected temperature then the red haired maiden stepped in the shower.

One block away from April's apartment, raph leaping the rooftops and tried to make sure his bouquet didn't wether during the journey. Raph thought about what to say when he arrives to April's and hoped she would be pleased with the gift.

* * *

To be continued in chapter two

Hmm...what will Raphael say when he gives the roses to April?

What will she say? will she be flattered, surprised and pleased to know about the red clad terrapin's feelings? Will she return the feelings or take it to heart and let him know that she is flattered but nothing can be no more than what it already is between them.

Hmmm...this is toughie. I want to know what will happen.

Until next time...read and review...tootles


	3. raph reveals his crush to april

**Chapter two-Raphael reveals his crush to April**

The red clad terrapin finally arrived the rooftop above April's apartment; before he stealthed his way down the building's fire escape to the nearest window. Raph quickly practiced what he wish to say in hope the red haired beauty will accept his feelings and return them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the apartment...**

April finished showering and turned the shower taps off, withdrawing the shower curtain aside as she reached for the towel waiting upon the towel rack. Draping the towel her petite body then walking to the kitchen so she could quickly make herself a cup of hot chocolate not noticing that an unexpected visitor that had came to see her but may get more what he bargained for when he arrived after he practiced his lines on the rooftop.

Outside the window where the red clad terrapin silently stood and watched his dream gal, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate as she walked to the main bedroom; only draped in a towel. His heart raced inside his plastron chest; suddenly he felt his tail swell. Unsure if he is able to control his urge for what he never thought to ever experienced with anyone let alone with someone that may reject him.

Trying to control his animal instincts and animal inner urges for the fairer sex; even though he don't want to place his inner urges under control. He wanted to skip the part of telling the sexy siren his crush and just take her then make this maiden forever his.

Opening the window, closing it after crawling inside then sat down on the couch and waited for April to walk in the living room.

April placed her cup down on the bedside table so she could dry herself then get dressed before going to the living until her favourite TV soap opera aired. Unaware that one of her new found friends that happen to have crush on her is waiting in the living room.

April dressed herself in a simple singlet top and comfortable boxer. Picking up the cup and finished the hot chocolate and reached for the door handle then turned it. Opening the door as she drank and took a step through the door opening before she saw Raphael waiting in the couch.

"Hmm...Ah. Hey raph. " April murmured, walking past the red clad terrapin not realising properly he was there.

April opened her eyes properly and turned around and gazed raph. Raph returned the gaze with cheekily smirk. "Raphael! What are you doing here?" April surprisingly wondered

"What does it look, pretty thang?" raph replied, smirking and glared the red haired beauty

"Um...you are sitting on my couch...in my apartment." April answered, confused raising a brow

"Yeah. These are for you." Raph said, handing the rose bouquet

April was flattered and blushingly accepted the bouquet. She sniffed the rose's fragrance and smiled as she gazed the red clad terrapin with a warm smile.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." April softly said, walking to the kitchen and searched for a vase before the flowers began to welt.

Raph smiled and followed behind April, watched her as she filled the vase with water and placed the flowers in. Leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway, folded his arms and gazed upon the beautiful woman. Starting from her feet then slowly raising his eyes, gazing her lily pale legs then photographically in memory of every inch of her beautiful body and lusted to touch, hold and caress.

April picked up the vase and saw the gazing lusting glare she received from the red clad terrapin and wondered what may be going through his mind as he glared smiling.

April returned the smiled. "So, what are you smiling at? Hmm..."

"You." Raph answered, grinning ear to ear

"Me? Um...do you have something to tell me, Raphael?" April asked curiously even though she wasn't silly when noticing the glance upon the red clad terrapin's face.

Raph unfolded his arms, walked up to April and gently cupped her cheek. Brushing his thumb back and forth, gazing into her green eyes.

Leaning in to kiss her soft luscious red lips, only to realise that she had pulled away and walked past him towards the dining table where April places the vase down upon. Raph followed behind April, stood behind her and gently grasped her petite waist.

April her back faced to Raphael as she felt his terrapin hands grasped her waist then been draped within his strong terrapin arms. In her mind; thoughts running, stating and reminding her that she and this mutant terrapin fella only just met only a short time before since he and his brothers rescued her from becoming robotic chow.

April also realised that he was only a teenage mutant ninja turtle but teenage mutant boy. This was confusing to her as she also knew it was wrong. Her body was responding differently to the caressingly touch.

Trying her best to fight what is about to happen but her body was responding differently to what was running through her head. Turning away and gently pushed the red clad terrapin so she could escape his grasp and sit down on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself.

Raph sat next to her; gently placing his hand upon her shoulder then slowly moved his hand down her back and draped his arm around her waist once more as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry April." Raph whispered

"Sorry for what?" April asked, confused as she glanced with confusion

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you. I just wanted to tell you and show how much you mean to me. I...I...really like you." Raph stammered blushingly

April reached out for his hand, grasping it gently as she glanced into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "It is ok, raph." April replied softly

Raph returned the smile, reached for her cheek and leaned in then tried again. He kissed her lips and she returned the kiss. For a turtle was gentle even though it was alittle difficult with his mouth happened to be formed of a beak.

During the passion, raph ran his hands down and slowly undressed her. April lost control of the senses of her body. After enjoying the fulfilment and pleasurable romping on the living room floor, where both the red haired maiden and the red clad terrapin laid in each other's arms. Suddenly April had one thought running through her mind.

'What are you doing, April?'

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three...**

A/N: Sorry folks; I have been terribly busy with things. Like some of you know how life goes; mine gets very busy sometimes but this time it has gotten alittle busier than ever now that I will be preparing for my lil boy to start kindly next year. **OMG!** How time flies. One minute they're in diapers and the next; they are off to start to explore their horizons.

I promise to update **ASAP** with the next chapter. R&R everyone please as it helps me to become a better writer. Practice makes perfect.

Is this the beginning of a blossoming romance? How long will it last before Casey Jones comes along and takes the one thing that raph will do anything to keep? Or will he accept the heart breaking truth that he and April will never become what he desires?

Gee this is getting good don't you think? Poor Raphael when he has to face the reality that he hopes to have forever, may end faster than it ever could begin.


	4. splinter grounds raph & meet casey jones

**A/N: Thankyou Kalaei for your review and straight forward opinion as it will be taken to heart and this fiction is written as I go. I know you are hoping that Raphael and April will stay together and Casey takes a hike...I don't want casey to win either but as soon the idea of where the story may or not go just depends where, what will happen and how...enjoy me for the ride and continue reading and see where this story will be taken as I am just as interested as you readers...Any way, Here is it. Another prelude but this will be chapter three but I will be changing it alittle...again. Sorry for the lateness for this chapter update; I have been terribly busy with my other ficcy's also and re-writing and editing my original fictions. I apologise for the late update and thank****to my loyal readers who have read and review so far. Greatly appreciated. And I promise to update with the next chapter ASAP. Happy reading. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter three-Splinter grounds Raph & Meet Casey Jones**

**In the lair**

Master Splinter waited for his red clad terrapin son to return home and thought about what he will do to as punishment for disobeying his request of not leaving the lair. Meditating and sat comfortably as he waited, while his other three sons did their thing...Don stayed in his lab as he normally does, Leo continued his solitary training in the dojo and Mikey ate til his terrapin stomach couldn't consume any more and played his video games.

Despite it alittle quieter without the red clad hot head terrapin, throwing his temper tantrums or acting with outburst blackout attacks before restrained when finally realising that he could hurt whoever if not controlled...but it also left curiosity, suspicions and concern.

* * *

**Back in April's apartment**

Laying on the floor and within the sleeping red clad terrapin's arms as she silently thought about how she got herself into the situation. Also wondered could this be just a crush or something more...but the question was...is she willing to admit to herself and continue the affair. Softly and lowly sighed as she reached for his hand and gently lifted then moved aside, in hope that she won't wake the satisfied, chain snoring terrapin.

As she moved his hand aside, he slightly snorted as he was disturbed which made him to open his eyes. "Mmm...hey beautiful...where ya going?" he asked, re-draping his arm around April's upper body and gently pulling her down towards him as he gazed deeply into her eyes and erotically smirked.

"Well...um...I just was going to the bathroom for a second." April replied, softly smiling

Raph slowly looked down her neck then slowly gazing every inch of her chest until he saw her large sized meaty globes that appeared...perfect...as the raised up while she took a breathe. Caressing her petite frame then returned facing her with a huge erotic grin and erotically licked his beak.

"I'll be back, ok." April unwillingly and guiltily promised

Laying his head upon his hand as he watched the red haired maiden walk away towards the bathroom and disappeared within, closing the door behind her. Laying flat on his shell, staring the ceiling, smiling and sighed with satisfaction.

He couldn't believe his luck or couldn't even believe to have something that he had been reading and watching down his secret condo in the sewers where he hid some dirty magazines and a small portal television with dirty videos. Sneaking after Midnight to perve on magazine model hotties and watch his videos in hope of one day that he will get what is righteously deserving.

Now that he has finally experienced the real thing...he never wanted to let it go, especially have anything or anyone jeopardise it. Finally to experience something so special, magical and incredibly, remarkable so rememberable...this was it, the red clad terrapin named Hamato Raphael is in love with the red haired beauty.

Over the moon and felt that if he is flying high in the sky. Feeling that he can take on the world now he has someone to give his heart, body and most of all...give his love and devotion. Then he realised of what his brothers and sensei? Will they approve, accept him and April as a couple? Also will they be happy for them?

Wanting to tell his family but it was too soon to confess about the relationship until he is 100% that what he hopes will last forever and become strongly serious before announcing about him and April. Having to drop by and spend time with his delicious looking, hot beauty in secret first then shout out loud...he has found where he belongs and very much in love.

Rising from the floor, picking up his belt, Sais and April's half torn clothes then walked to the couch and waited while he watched some television. Taking his shell cell out and noticed it was around 7 or 8pm...He had been with April all day, all afternoon and most of the night.

Sitting comfortably in the couch as he waited, stretched his arms then laid both arms on the back of the couch, crossing one leg over the other. Meanwhile in the bathroom...April washed her face and gazed herself in the mirror, tightening her grip upon the sink rim while the tap water ran down the drain. Her senses finally under control but her body trembled with wanting anticipation for more...sore from the rough love making and felt guilty inside but wanted it as much as the red clad terrapin. She also realised her conscious, telling her...it is wrong...you are human and he is...he is...ah...unsure how to describe her new friend in exact and intelligential definition as he also communicates if he was human too but alittle different...even for a turtle-humanoid.

* * *

**The next evening, down in the lair**

Raph was feeling upset and irritated that he couldn't go see April since he is now undergrounded by his sensei, Master Splinter. Mikey was in the mood to play and torment also rub in how much of a better fighter he is compared to his red clad terrapin sibling.

Mikey Hip-threw his red clad terrapin brother into a stack piled cardboard boxes that sat across the lair near the living room. **THUD!** **Oof! **Raph groaned, while the orange clad terrapin walked towards him while dusting the dirt from his hands.

"Heh...Nice fall Raphael! Just c'mon back if you want some more to that." Mikey softly chuckled and challenged his brother.

Pushing himself up from the messy pile of boxes while one box still remained upon his head, shielding his vision. Grrrr...taking the box off his head and threw it aside then pointed the finger and gruntingly replied. "Ya had it mikey."

Mikey held his hand up to his beak blew on his fingers then rubbed against his plastron chest and grinned. "Rolling those...gotta to go." Raph said, as he leapt forward while throwing a reverse punch and missed his target when mikey suddenly jumped back. "Good reverse punch...nice roundhouse kick too, raph. Whoa! Not bad dragon punch too, raph but you are just alittle too slow." Mikey stated, slapping raph on the shell making him lose his balance. "Actually much too slow."

Raph grunted, turning around and ran toward the orange clad terrapin with a closed fist ready to be thrown upon impact then made Mikey slide on his shell across the floor, hitting the brick wall pavement. Mikey groaned on impact, quickly stood up and rubbed his head.

Both Master Splinter and Leonardo watched in horror when mikey was hit so hard across the lair, turning straight to Raphael as he grunted angrily and started to run again, ready to attack again. Throwing a punch but missed as mikey quickened his footing and leaned to the side, avoiding Raphael's front kick then his punch, quickly ducking then backward flipped twice with enough distance when raph ran toward him again and shouted. "Ya think ya better than me! Do you?"

Mikey grasped his hands, holding them tightly up above their heads then cleanly tripped him over, just enough to throw the red clad terrapin behind him, across the distance in the centre of the lair where Raph landed upon a table and chair as the orange clad terrapin replied. "No...Ya're just too cocky, Raph."

Donatello walked out from room and wondered what was all the ruckus when he saw his brothers were either supposedly match training or were they actually fighting and Mikey happens to be winning to his uncontrollable temper? Raph rolled over, pushing himself up as he grabbed a steel pipe...furthering loosing his temper and angrily stammered as he readied himself to attack his baby brother in a fit of rage as he walked away with his shell toward Raphael and blathering about his personal championship before Leonardo stepped in, interfering the play match that was more a death warrant

"Winner and still champion...Michelangelo."

Leo saw his red clad terrapin brother in the distance as he reached for his sensei's shoulder, reassuringly and in frighteningly concerned matter as he, Master Splinter and Donatello sought in worrying glances.

"No...you...you..." raph grunted then leaping across and slamming both feet upon his baby brother, making him fall onto his shell as Raph stood over his brother with narrowed deadly deathly stare when he felt his hand, holding the steel pipe back above and behind him by Leonardo when he completely ignored Mikey's plea as he held both hands up above his face, turning away and closed his eyes.

"Raphael...wait!"

"**RAPHAEL!...HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!"** Leo hissed, pulling his red clad brother back from Mikey.

"You ok, Mikey? What were you thinking raph?" Don said, reassuring his baby brother then bark angrily at his red clad brother with wary fear in his tone.

Raph breathed in and exhaled heavily then breathlessly panted, confused and replied stammeredly as Leo released Raph's hand when he dropped the pipe while Don helped Mikey to his feet. "I...Leo...Mikey...I..."

Covering his face with one hand in shame and guilt when his sensei walked to his side and then reassuringly told the terrapin, as raph removed his hand so he may able to see the old rat; face to face. "Oh my son...So angry...rage is a monster that will destroy you from within, Raphael. A true warrior finds balance in all living things."

Raph stood up and said before running out of the lair and up topside. "Master Splinter...I...I...gotta...gotta get some air.

Mikey slowly started to walk forward when Master Splinter reached for his shoulder, assuring him to leave his brother be and allow him to calm down on his terms as it is what he must learn to control before his rage fully consumes him within.

* * *

**Topside**

As he slams opens a rooftop door, running to the roof edge and stared down the empty alley and shouted. "What is wrong with me?"...With no one around to answer the outcry question as the dead silence filled his ears and all around him.

Meanwhile somewhere a few blocks away in an old apartment building where a certain vigilante that also shared similar anger. Watching the late night news, exercising his left arm with a 4kg dumbbell.

"_As other in news core sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask...are reported in connection with several brutal attacks upon the notorious purple dragon gang. That has lead to underworld connection" the news reporter announced_

Narrowing his eyes with fiery deathly glance as he angrily hissed. "Purple dragons scum."

**Flashback **

Hun and four of his followers were walking away from the inferno as they torch Casey Jones's father's store. And remembering the evil grin on his punk face, laughing.

Pushing himself out from the chair, facing his golf bag containing his hockey stick, two baseball bats and golf club as he angrily said, talking to himself as he walked the table and put his hockey mask on and grabbed his golf bag, hanging over his shoulders then walked to the mirror, quickly stared his reflection and took out his hockey stick, twirling it before standing defensively and aggressively. "Somebody gotta stop those purple dragons...and somebody gotta make them pay...and they will...they all will pay cos Casey Jones is on the job."

* * *

**In an dark alley**

An unaware, not so streetwise young woman was walking down along the street when she noticed a tall blonde haired, purple dragon gang member happened to be leaning against the wall and fiddling with a toothpick in his teeth. Quickly looked around for any possible bystanders and Samaritans that may tried to interfere and saw no one then followed after the young woman while his following posy walked out of the shadows with the alley, blocking way of escape as they entrapped her and threateningly demanded for her purse.

"Oh no." She cried

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing and I promise you will not be hurt...too much." The blonde haired purple dragon punk said, evilly chuckled. Unaware they were watched from above on the fire escape. "Man...These guys have picked the wrong night to tick me off." raph stated, annoyingly and peeved.

The blonde haired purple dragon punk took the purse from the frightened woman. Suddenly the sounds of a hockey stick been slammed against the trash can lid were heard when all turned and faced the opening of the alleyway where Casey Jones stood, calling his playmates to come out. "Oh...Purple dragons...come out and play."

"It's that wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him. " The blonde haired purple dragon punk stated, pointing the finger while holding the bag in his hand and led his group, running toward the vigilante so they can attack.

"Looks like this is gonna be good." Raph amusedly stated, watching the show.

The gang leader threw a punch to Casey's face and missed when Casey returned the punch, hitting him to the ground. Then slamming his hockey stick in the second punk that ran toward him also making him fall to the ground. Chucking the trash can lid to the ground, facing the last gang member, tightening his grip on his hockey stick and swung it across from underneath the punk's jaw.

"No mercy dragon scum...I am putting you punks out of business...permanently." Casey hissed, raising his hockey stick, above his head and prepared to swing it down upon the purple dragon punk that laid on the ground, frightened and defendless.

"That guy is out of control." Raph said, leaping down and grabbed Casey's arms, pulling him back. "Hey!" Casey shouted, facing the red clad terrapin in surprise.

"Easy there cowboy...they're down...ya stopped them...ya did good. And take it easy." Raph told the vigilante, releasing his arm and stepping back as Casey also stepped back and faced the terrapin.

"I'm outta here...Let's get out of here."

"Oh man...they're getting away...stay of my business, freak." Casey grunted, and punched Raphael as punishment for helping the purple dragons to escape.

Casey ran after them and shouted out. "You can run, purple dragons but you can't hide from Casey Jones."

Ignoring the pain in his beak and kinda started to run after the vigilante when he stopped and picked up the purse then walked up to the woman and handed her purse. "Sorry about all this...here ya're ma'am." Raph said, trying to be the good terrapin Samaritan, handing the purse when the frightened woman snatch her purse and ordered him to keep before she ran off. "Keep away from me...you lizard thing...keep away."

Raph felt disappointed and annoyed that he did the good Samaritan thing only to be called 'lizard thing' then disappeared in the shadows, following Casey Jones and the purple dragons. Running down the next alley when he heard sounds of bins been slammed into and pleading cries from the purple dragon punks as he peek around the corner and saw the shadows of Casey beating the group with his hockey stick and listened to him stating what they have tried to steal for the last time.

"We give..."

"Please no more." The voices pleaded

"You have stolen your last purse, dog breath."

"Unbelievable...This guy just won't quit." Raph stated, realising that this vigilante is just as angry he is or possibly could be angrier as he is or could ever become. Then ran in to interfere again, leaping kicking him down to the ground and pointed his finger and demanded once again. "I told ya to cool it pal."

The purple dragon gang members ran off, retreating for their fleeting lives. Casey stood up, regaining his foot stance and barked back. "Yeah...And I told you to stay out of my way but since yar ears don't seem to be working...I'm gonna get my point across whole other way." Casey replied, holding hockey up and prepared to fight the red clad terrapin.

This was fate as the red clad terrapin and the hockey masked vigilante defensively stood across from one another in the alleyway and discovering eachother's strengths, anger and possibly weaknesses as they confront when Raphael interfered the vigilantes assault on a small group of street purple dragons wannabes that tried to steal a purse from unwary and frightened young woman that taking a short cut as she tried to avoid the criminal and his following posy.

Circling eachother before attacking as raph tried to tell the vigilante once more to cool it before really gets hurt. "Listen my trying to tell ya something here but ya really working on my last nerve."

Twirling his hockey stick and replied as he swung across. "Is that right?"

Missing with every attach as raph ran to the side and tried telling the vigilante that he understood what it feels and means to be angry. "Look, I think that cha trying to do the right thing but ya going about it all wrong...ya got to control of yarself."

"Look freak boy...If ya protecting these purple dragons scum and ya're in my way and ya're going down too!" Casey barked, swinging the hockey stick down and missed the terrapin.

"Hockey season over!" raph said, closing his fists and leaping up, spinning kick Casey then landed on the ground, crouching when casey took out his baseball bats then twirled and whack him as he hissed. "Yeah, then baseball in season and so are you...freaking fricken weirdo...Batter up!"

"Fine! Play ball." Raph barked back, taking his Sais from his belt, also twirling them and ran towards Casey. Casey also ran towards the red clad terrapin, swinging his bats only to have them Miss Raph's head and almost getting stuck in his Sais. "Ya're gotta to listen to me...ya're angry...I can understand that, believe me. But what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far? Get yarself in real trouble."

Casey hit Raph so hard with his baseball bat, making the red clad terrapin fly across to the wall and grunted on impact as his shell met with the wall. As Casey stepped forward and stood over him the replied. "I got my reasons why I gotta do. And they don't have nothing to do with you." Slamming his bats down and met with the terrapin's Sais crossed above his head, stopping the attack from breaking his head open.

"Fine! All you want to do is fight?"...pushing away the bats then leaped from the ground and front kicked Casey across the pavement..."Then let's fight."

Casey groaned in pain as he skited on the pavement, loosing his bats as he landed. Raph tightened his grip on his Sais when Casey reached for one of his bats and swung it, hitting the terrapin, making him falling and skited across the pavement, through the trash can and to the metal fencing.

Groaned and grunted as he pushed himself up, leaning on his hands. Deathly glared Casey with narrowed angry gaze and grunted again, angrily. Casey reached for his gold club ready to swing as raph got to his feet and leaped once more, hoping to end the fight with one flying kick blow, which it did finished him for a second as he landed against the wall.

Raph walked up to the defended opponent and reached for his mask, unmasking him then realised of what he was doing that was wrong when he gazed into Casey's narrowed angry eyes staring at him and pantingly said, shamelessly. "What...what am I doing? We are on the same side we shouldn't be fighting...we just need to get a hold of ourselves...take it easy...chill."

While he helped Casey up to his feet, unaware that he had grabbed his golf club, took his hockey mask and said, tricking the terrapin with so-called modesty replied. "Y'know, ya're right. You have shown me the error of my ways...Not!"

Raising his golf club and hitting the red clad terrapin once more and shouted out. "Four...Ha ha...I can't believe you fell for that." He laughed then ran away as Raph stood up and ran after him where he thought that had lost track of the vigilante.

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere." He predicted

When lights to his motorcycle blared brightly, blinding his vision as he was swept off his feet, while riding along and stopped at the end of the alley, telling the terrapin where he will be able to find him and what night then riding off.

"I got alot more where that came from, freak boy! Ya want a re-match? Then come check me out Friday night in Central park...Adios loser." Casey said, and then rode off. Raph grunted and whinced, yelling out then realised suddenly there was no point saying what he had as the vigilante was gone.

"Grrr...get back here...you...you... ah nuts." Raph felt utterly defeated, standing and slouched while the misguided vigilante rode away. The red clad terrapin whinced as he tried to climbed up to the rooftop and leaped across the roofs until he reached April's apartment and seek some comfort and female nursing touch.

Meanwhile in the shadowy alleyway across the streets the punks that were beaten earlier by the vigilante had called dragon face and told of the enemy also the plans of his whereabouts on Friday night. "Yo dragon face...its that guy...y'know the one in the hockey mask. He been fighting us with this guy in some kind of bug costume and I know where he will be on Friday night."

"I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everyone the alert and I mean everybody...this guy has been messing with our business for months...its time that we started messing with him." Dragon face ordered.

* * *

**The rooftop of April's apartment building**

Climbing down the fire escape to the nearest window and gently tapped on the window as he waited for answer.

April wondered who could be knocking at such late hour; rising from bed then went to the living room as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom and saw that Raphael was waiting outside of the window. Covered her mouth while yawning softly and quickly stretched as she walked to the window and opened it when she saw all the bruises, concerningly ushered the terrapin inside the apartment and straight to her bedroom where she could immediately assess his injuries.

"Raph, what the hell happened?" April gasped, holding his left arm and examined the injuries as the red clad terrapin whinced softly.

"I hadn't touched it yet." April gazed up and softly told the terrapin in a soft tone.

Raph warmly smiled and joked. "Just checking."

April shook her head and returned to the examining his injuries and asked once more. "What happened? How did you receive these injuries, raph?"

"It is a long story but how get to bed and sleep first...hmmm?" raph replied, erotically humed as he also had other plans to get what he wanted as a soothing nursing.

April raised her brow, folding her arms and glared down the red clad terrapin, slightly grinning. "I don't think so, mister. Keep it in your shell if you don't mind and besides it is too late also you dropped by after getting into some fight of some sort."

"I was just kidding, sweet cheeks." Raph erotically complimented, smirking

April blushed with surprised and said. "You keep going...you will be nursing those injuries yourself. Do you want me to patch you up and look after you until you heal or should I just boot ya out right now?"

"Hee hee...ya're cute when ya'r angry." Raph giggled

April blushed redder and grabbed the pillow and smacked him in the face. "Ouch!" raph whinced, pretending it hurt.

"Get in bed and go asleep...big baby." April replied

Raph smiled with glee and laid down, pulling the covers and draped his arm around April's waist, pulling her close and fell asleep. Breathing softly and heavily at the same time then his breathing began to vibrant as if he was purring. April was surprised to feel his breathing when he was last over, he snored and was terrible like chainsaw but this time his breathing sounds and feels more like purring kitten which was more settled and softer. Enjoyed listening and feeling the vibration as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, holding his strong terrapin arm around her waist.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter four...

Well this was fun writing this chapter and I did deliver as much I promise to satisfy you hungry turtle loving readers which it wasn't easy. As I wanted to write the prelude but then towards the end I wanted to try to finish it up in a different direction.

What do you think? Poor? Good? Awesome? Or try again?

Let me know I will do my best to re-write and edit this chapter. Read and review...until next time...yawn...stretching...slight moaning 'what is the time? Oh crap...damn you mikey...giving me red cordial, now I may not get much sleep now it is 4am. And I have to go Christmas shopping. Damn you Mikey!

See ya guys time for bed and snoozing...tootles


	5. Meet my brothers, casey jones

**Edited 12/12/2010**

**A/N: This chapter's beginning where raph and april is together again will be rated up to 'M' due to the description what they going to do, then afterwards returning back to 'T' rating. Sorry for those wish to read this but you must 15 years and over to read. Sorry for the inconvenience. It will be censored. **

* * *

**Chapter four-Meet my brothers, Casey Jones **

**In the lair**

Leonardo, Mikey, Donatello and Master Splinter just discovered a mysterious door, hidden behind a strange materialized brick wall. Also discovering that the elevator upsides to the surface within an abandoned warehouse above their lair where the armoured truck parked inside.

While discussing about what they were going to do about the warehouse and upgrade it properly for their use of the dwellings. Returning back down in the lair and wondered where raph could be as he normally returns after he has hissy fit when losing his temper.

"I don't who could have built this thing but if we are going to use it then we should install extra precaution security purposes up in the warehouse." Leo said, suggesting what should be installed for the dwellings and their safety from enemies...if any? Which won't be long until they will encounter their arch nemesis...Oroku Saki aka the shredder. (But that is another story.)

"Piece of pie." Don answered cockily

"Hmmm...Piece of pizza pie." Mikey answered afterwards, following in the conversation as he looked around wondering where raph could be when the red clad terrapin should had arrived.

The old rat also wondered the same intentional question. "That is enough for tonight, my sons...time to retire...goodnight." Master Splinter said softly, walking to his room.

"Goodnight sensei." They replied and went to their rooms.

* * *

**The following morning (warning rated 'M' for this scene of the chapter; description of physical and 'dare I say it' sexual references...other than that...enjoy ****!) **

Opening his eyes then stretched his arms up above him when he felt a slight pull in his muscles, then groaningly whinced. Rubbing his shoulder, right arm and left side of his torso; rising up from the bed and then slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed when he noticed that other side where april should be laying within...was empty then smelt something cooking.

Holding his shoulder as he stood up and went to the living room then sat down on the couch as he waited for April. The red haired maiden walked to the table carrying two plates with toasted French toast and honey syrup covered pancakes and strawberry cream. Not noticed that Raphael sitting in the couch, watching her every move before facing him, eye to eye.

"Oh...morning Raphael. How do you feel?" April greeted, reassuringly and concernedly asked

"Still sore but I'll live...what cha cooking, April?" raph replied, curious

"French toast and strawberry cream with honey pancakes. Want some?" April replied, offering even though she made sure to make enough for two.

Raph smiled with glee as he slightly drooled and wanted to taste the food placed on the table, filling his senses. Pushing himself forward while he still in sitting position until he terrapin butt was only sitting on the couch edge so he may stand without furthering injuring himself when April rushed to his aid and offered to help him to his feet which he reliantly accepted, despite he was able to stand on his own but he just wanted the concerned womanly aid.

"Oh please...you don't have to, April." Raph pretended to be modestly independent, while playing his 'I was hoping you would.' card.

"Raph don't be so hard all the time...loosen up and accept help every now and then. I know you can look after yourself but there are times you might come cross someone only trying to help in a kind modestly way. Keep shutting everyone out, you will be lonely." April assured, gently grasping his uninjured arm.

Raph couldn't believe his luck...it actually worked. Then maybe he could try to play it more after breakfast and get some of loving before returning back to the lair and regroup with his brothers and find that vigilante before something real serious happens...one that he may not get out of alive.

Allowing April to take his arm and help him up to his feet then release her grasp when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Gently pulling the red haired maiden in, close enough to cup her cheek and gently, passionately kiss her.

When they finally parted, gazing into eachother's eyes in silence and just warmly smiled. April nodded and walked to the table without saying one word. The red clad terrapin followed, using one hand to hold the chair for the red haired beauty which she was grateful and surprised but couldn't believe that this mutant teenager behaved in such manner if he were a adult mature man but that didn't matter at all. Sitting down on the chair as it was gently pushed underneath her bottom while he sat in the other chair closed by and began to eat.

April grabbed raph's plate then walked to the kitchen, placing them in the sink and began washing them, when raph stood up and walked over...Stood behind her and glared her womanly frame. Softly breathing and raised his hands then gently caressed her waist and leaned towards her shoulder and neck, gently nibbling her neck, erotically.

She closed her eyes and began to fall into the pleasure and enjoyment of the nibbling on her neck and tried to fight the urges inside but couldn't. Biting her lower lip as she tried her best to fight her desire to turn around, kiss her red clad terrapin overly sex driven partner as he continued to caress her body, lovingly and nibble every inch of her neck, shoulder then her along her jaw line toward her ear.

Listening to the soft murmuring moans and enjoyed the warmth of her body against his cool terrapin plastron chest and torso.

"Does that feel good?" raph asked whispery and erotically with his eyes closed as he also enjoyed the sensual caressing in hope it will make April want to go further.

Biting her lower lip again and slightly moaned breathlessly. "Yes it does feel-oooo...good."

Raph smiled, loosened his grip and bent over then swept his arm underneath April's legs with his other arm draping around her back. Carrying her to the bedroom, walked to the side of the bed and gently placed the red haired woman down on the bed. Still stood as he untied his belt, removing all his wrist, elbow and knee padding then lastly untied his bandana, revealing his terrapin face underneath. Unmasking his face for the first time and gave a warm smile as he placed his down on the bed beside her thighs then rested his weight on his arms while knelt down.

April watched him kneel down between her feet and lost her senses as he reached for her shorts and slowly unbuckled her belt, unbuckled the button then unzipped the zipper, finally slowly pulled her shorts down to only reveal white hipster underwear. Throwing the shorts away on the floor and gently caressed her milky white legs, making her erotically whinced.

Reaching for her underwear, slowly pulling them down. April started to tremble nervously as Raph gently ran his hands along her thighs until he reached her hips and pulled her down, bringing her closer to him. Sliding one hand up her torso towards to her right large meaty soft globey breast and gently, erotically caressed it as he lowered his head down between her legs towards her groin.

April leaned her head back, closed her eyes and slightly softly moaned, thanks to his reluctantous reptilian tongue. Gently stimulating her cl-toris, making her fully and completely uncontrollably animalistically ar-used. April moaned uncontrollably and loudly, this made the red clad terrapin very pleased...making him want to give the red haired beauty the best that she will never forget and pleading for more.

Grasping her hair and squeezing between her fingers as she couldn't control it no more...leaning up and reached for his terrapin head, making him face her as she gently gestured him to crawl up and hover over her, whispery requested. "Do it, raphie." April purred

Raph smiled, reached down between himself and April...grasping his swollen meaty tail and guided it toward her va-ina and gently penetrated her.

Gently thrusting back and forth as he become more animalistic and thrusted harder and harder...despite the pain, April moans uncontrollably and loudly, pleading for more. "Oooo...ahhh...more...oooo...yes...please don't stop...ahh..."

Raph thrusted deeper, faster and harder until he reached his full climax as they both grew closer. Moaning, groaning and even grunting as they were getting hot, sweaty and finally reached the desired climax. Pushing himself up, leaning on his hands as he held his head back, if he was arching backward and erotically groaningly moaned with satisfaction. Feeling every ounce of the hot thick ejaculation that seemed down between her creak of her buttocks. Both panting with breathless satisfying breathe, facing eachother and smiley gazed into eachother's eyes.

April reached for his terrapin face and cupped his cheek, gesturing him to lower toward hers and gave him a passionately tender kiss. Still hovered over the overly tired beauty and whispery said. "April..." She softly humed. "Hmm..." "I love you." He whispery stated.

April was so tired that she didn't know what she was saying as she closed her eyes and answered when pulled into his terrapin embrace as he finally laid down beside her. "I love you, too."

Laying into eachother's embrace and fell into a deep slumberous sleep. Raph was so happy, grinning with satisfying glee and held April closer and tighter.

* * *

**That very evening**

Raph returned to the lair with a shameless glance as he walked towards his brothers and apologised to; not just to his sensei but to his baby brother.

"Welcome home raph...man, you look like that you had the shell kicked out of you." Mikey welcomed the red clad terrapin and saw he was beat up.

"Yeah...first I want to apologise...Mikey I'm sorry that I got so out of control earlier...guys I'm really sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it, bro." Mikey said, accepting the apology as he softly nudged his arm with closed fist. "Ouch!" raph grunted lowly.

"You ok?" Mikey asked, concerned and stepped back...worrying that his brother would hit him back.

Rubbing his arm and replied. "Yeah I'm ok."

"Ooook...who are you and what have you done with our brother, Raphael." Leo joked, pointing the finger and waited for answers of where and what had happen to the usual behavioural, tempered Raphael.

"Let's say that I have some time to think about how I have been acting. I'll fill ya in over dinner." Raph answered softly

"Dinner? Now you are talking my language." Mikey happily exclaimed

"What language is that, mikey? Nitwit?" raph joked

"Hardy har har. Listen to the funny mutant." Mikey laughed

Sitting around the table and ate peacefully when the old rat asked a question to verify his concerns about his son's whereabouts of the last 24hours.

"Let's begin with where have you been, my son?" Master splinter asked, raising his brow

"It is a long story, sensei." Raph replied

"You haven't answered my question, Raphael." Master splinter asked again

"I...I...dropped by April's." Raph replied, lowering his head as he feared that his grounding may be extended.

The old rat inspected his slight bruising among his terrapin frame. Glaring with concern but didn't asked one question how the injuries were inflicted. "Come...lets do some meditation for the evening and rest.

The three terrapins nodded, did what was requested until the lair was dark.

The terrapins were sneaking through the lair to the front in hope they will not discovered by their sensei. Raph explained about the vigilante, he recently met and suggested that they should try maturely get through to him about honor, revenge and controlling one self's temper.

"I don't know raph, we should probably tell master splinter about this." Leo warily said

"And have him stop us going topside." Mikey told his blue clad brother

"We have to find that whack bag vigilante and stop him for his own good...he is not really bad guy just alittle misguided." Raph said, urging his brothers to help him in guiding the vigilante on the right path. Unaware their sensei was standing in the shadows where the light switch sat on the wall, grabbing the lever and switched the lights on.

All four saw the old rat standing and cleared his throat. "Busted." Mikey whined

"How many times have I told you not to go to the surface?" splinter asked

"This month." Mikey answered

"512, actually." Don replied, precisely

"It is very dangerous for you to go about opening in the world up above. You can not simply walk among the humans...they will not accept who or what you are. It is the saying of the great warrior Kengi Hashimowa once said...why walk when you can ride." Splinter recited

"Come again." Raph confusedly asked

Master splinter smiled and opened the door to the elevator; gently hand gestured and suggested the vehicle waiting in the warehouse. "Take the truck."

"Alright we go til Friday night to make this bad turtle boy ready." Raph said

"Let's get to work." Don answered, leading the re-construction of redesigning the truck to look more asquint.

* * *

**Two days later...Friday night**

**They have finally finished redesigning the truck and jumped in the drove down town, so they can meet Casey Jones. Meanwhile near central park where the vigilante entered, unaware that he was watched by the purple dragon scout in the dark shadowy alley. **

"**Yo...I got him Dragon face, he is in the park." **

"**We are on our way; he ain't getting out of that park on two feet away."**

**The terrapins drove past central park as Don the tour guide when they finally found Casey riding. **

"**There he is...Floor it Donnie." **

"**You go get him, raph. I whipped something special for ya...it's in the back."**

**Raph went to the back of the newly constructed battle shell vehicle and saw the surprise motorcycle waiting for it rider. "Like it? I call it...the shellcylce."**

"**Donatello, you are the turtle." **

**Flooring the speed out of the truck and rode after the vigilante where the battle shell couldn't drive through. Raph finally caught with the vigilante and immediately also repeatedly told him to slow down the speed he was accelerating towards. **

"**Hey hot shot...slow it down." **

**Casey ignores the red clad terrapin and accelerated faster up head. Raph followed, accelerating his speed also to keep up with the vigilante until got closer and reached over for the brakes of his bike, making the vigilante crash and land on his back, rubbing his head while groaningly whined. **

"**Pull over!...I said pull over! Time for alittle shell shock." **

**The red clad terrapin rode back, allowed his shellcylce to continue for a couple seconds then fall to its side while he leaped off and upon Casey, making him fall to the ground then stepped off the vigilante. **

**Groaning and moaned slightly. "I can't believe I got my butt kicked by some giant frog." **

**Standing up and removed his helmet. "Turtle." Correcting the vigilante**

"**Whatever." He stated, accepting the helping gesturing hand. **

"**Look I'm no fan of the purple dragons either...I'll even help you take them down but we gonna exercise alittle restraint." **

"**Save it. You don't know what ya talking about." **

"**Try me."**

**Removing his mask and began at the beginning of his story. "Well...a long time ago when I was just a kid. Some young punks that had shaken my old man for protection money, they were purple dragons and when he didn't pay them...they torched our store."**

**Flash back **

**A group of street punk had torched the Jones store and Hun the leader at the time which he still is in present day of the purple dragon's leader. Grabbing Casey by the collar of his shirt and pointed roughly into his chest and demanded him to give a message. "Next time punk...tell your old man to pay up or else." Throwing him to the ground; leaving him to watch the store continuingly burn.**

**Closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face while having his back faced the terrapin and wipe away the tears before facing the red clad terrapin. "So don't tell me how to deal with purple dragons." He hissed **

"**Just be careful...yar anger could take ya down. Make ya just like them, my father always said, a warrior finds balance in all things." **

"**Balance huh?" Casey answered, folding his arms and softly smiled**

"**Well, as much balance as a couple of hotted whack bags like us can manage." **

"**Me? Ya're the only whack bag 'round here, doc." Casey told him, pointing the finger before allowing his hands to hang beside his sides.**

"**Hey I'm not as half crazy as you." Raph replied, softly punched his arm**

"**Sorry...but for a little green dude...you are totally nuts." Casey answered, returning the punch**

"**Yeah...I'm not the one running around, wearing a hockey mask."**

"**I gotta protect my good looks...I'm saving this face for Hollywood." **

"**Well aint this romantic." The dragon face stated **

**The purple dragons circled around the terrapin and vigilante. **

"**So raph when ya said that I would go too far and get myself into serious trouble...is this one of them?" **

"**Something like it." **

**The battle shell drove up and parked close by, making the gang to scatter back. **

"**Friends of yar's?" **

"**Brothers actually."**

"**I see the family's resemble."**

"**I'm the pretty one." Mikey complimenting himself.**

**The vigilante and terrapins waited for the gang punks to attack. Two tried running towards Leo when he split kicked them and was so excited with himself. "Guys check me out...I got my split kick right." He said outloud.**

"**I missed it"...leaning back, avoiding the forthcoming punch and kicked away the purple dragon that attacked him..."let me see it again." Raph replied**

**Leo did another split kick on another two punks that tried to attack him. "One more time." Raph requested**

**Leo did another split kick and stood holding his arms waiting for a rating. "Ha ha...saw that one." **

"**I'd give ten." Casey said, holding his hands up, giving a perfect ten while raph held a six.**

"**Raph only a six." Leo wondered, elbowing the enemy behind him. **

"**Hey bro, its all I got." Catching the punch and kicked the dragon punk in the torso, winding him badly.**

**Mikey swung his nunchucks, Casey swung his hockey stick, Leo sliced the metal pipe in pieces then punched the punk down and don swung his Bo staff knocking the last of the purple dragon scum on conscious. Sheathing their weapons while raph and Casey began talking again before wrestling. **

"**I know that I'm going to regret saying this but I am glad that I met ya, crazy man." Raph said. **

"**Me too, green doe. Y'know something...I'm starting to see what ya all about." Casey replied, smiling, grasped his terrapin shoulder, gazing him.**

**Raph returned the friendly gazed and replied. "Oh you mean all about balance...self control."**

"**Nah, I mean that ya are green mutant freak. Ha ha. But I like ya." Casey laughed, softly nudging his shoulder.**

**Raph returned the nudged in the shoulder then Casey pushed him down to the ground and started wrestling and roughly punched eachother. "He's your brother." Leo said, telling mikey and gazed him with a smirk. **

**Mikey waved his hands, shaking his head and replied. "No no...He is your brother."**

**Placing his hands upon his terrapin's hips and replied again. "Absolutely your brother."**

**Don just stood aside and watched his brothers to argue which of them as Raphael's brother. **

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter five...**

**Casey has finally entered the story and met the heroic terrapins. But the question is will he tell the world about them or continue with his vendetta against the purple dragons with the help of his new terrapins friends. Hmm...**

**And what of April and raph? Even though they are becoming closer but is really love or just lust? What did you guys think? i want to apologise to those that wish to read this chapter but i tried to make it as censorious as possible so it will seem far too adult and i have placed the part as 'M' for 15 years plus. sorry to those are under that age which this is not exactly for youngsters that don not quite understand...i do apologise but other than that i hope you have enjoyed this chapter and much more is coming soon. I'm writing this as i go along. Also forgive me I had to correct this chapter as when I first wrote it I didn't realise there were alot spelling or grammar mistakes. I apologise for the confusion, sorry...i was up til 4 or 5 in the morning writing it...sorry guys.**

**Read and review...until next time...tootles P.s. Thanks Kaleia really appreciate your reviews without you this would not be possible and since you are the only reader and reviewer; this ficcy is dedicated to you for been such a good reader...thankyou for your support. this may take alittle longer to complete as after chapter 6, it will become alittle twisty here and there depending where it will begin and end as Mona-lisa will finally appear and that is when it will get interesting as the jealousy starts to fly. and casey tries his luck of trying to impress april which fails and this makes raph pleased but he will feel the pinch when realises where he wants to be when he and april have their first spat...i better shut up or ill spoil the fiction...thanks again kaleia and i hope you will continue to read and review. tootles dudette. ;) **


	6. this is casey jones

**Chapter five-This is Casey Jones & is this love or just lust!**

It had been atleast two days since her red clad terrapin had dropped by her apartment, which gave her some time to think about whether if she is in love with a teenager...a terrapin teenager. Eternally grateful for the rescue from Stockman's insanely mouser invention also lost her job in stocktronics but the antiques store below her apartment she happened to inherit from her deceased father, her father loved antiques...it was his hobby but didn't go far in business while he was alive.

Needing to get back on her feet until an opportunity revealed itself, as she thought to go down in the shop. Despite it was covered in dust and cobwebs everywhere, desperately needed to be cleaned and organised in proper retailer state. Trying to clean what she could when she went back upstairs, quickly had a shower then dressed into a loose blue tank top and demins as she picked up the phone and called for assistance from the Hamato brothers but unaware that they are bringing along a new friend that is not a turtle.

**Ring...ring**

"Hello?" Don answered

"Hey could you come by my place and give me a hand, rearranging some stuff please." April requested, hoping since there were of the cabinets that require two people to move.

"Sure no problem...we will be there in the next half hour." Don replied, holding the shell cell to his terrapin ear while he packed his duffel bag with tools and other spare equipment if needed which will be.

"Ok see ya soon." April said, and then hung up.

"Was that April?" Raph asked, smirking as he was hoping to find any excuse to see her again but had to keep his affair with April, secret until the right time revealed itself to proudly announce the relationship.

Don gazed his red clad brother with a wondrous but suspicious glance as he replied. "Yeah...sure was."

Raph smiled softly and nodded, not realising that his purple clad brother was still glancing...looking straight at him. Don softly cleared his throat; raph looked at Don giving him an answering glance.

"You seem...excited to see April." Don mused, slyly smirked as he folded his arms across his plastron chest.

Suddenly raph tried to behave differently as he normally would and pretend to be no different as if a female had found and touch the softer side of him that his family never seen before within him. "Don't be silly Don...she is a female and I'm a hard core ninja." He harshly replied

The purple clad terrapin giggled then walked to his brother and said softly, smiling. "Raph, it is ok to be soft and caring about something and someone. I won't tell the others...honest." Don reassured and vowed.

"Hmph." The red clad terrapin bemusedly grunted as he turned around and walked away. Don stood watching his brother walked away and shook his head, returned back and continued to pack his duffel bag then gathered the other two terrapins, telling them that they are needed at April's.

"So where are we going today, guys?' Casey wondered

"We are going to drop by a friend's apartment and give a hand to re-arrange some stuff." Raph lowly answered, walking passed the dark haired brute.

"Er...ok." Casey stated, following the terrapin in the garage.

Raph jumped in the van, secretly desiring to see his red haired female again and have some alone time but it was unlikely at this point of time so he decided to pretend nothing has changed as he waited in the driver's seat while Casey sat on his bike and waited also.

A few minutes later...Don, Mikey and Leo finally walked in the garage and jumped in the van when Raph slammed his foot upon the accelerator and sped out of the lair's garage while poor Mikey shrieked, trying to close the door.

"Raphael...slow down." Le ordered in low demanding tone.

"Oh sorry about that Leo..." Raph said, smirking slyly

"Sure you are, Raphie boy." Mikey whined, angry.

"Hmph." The red clad terrapin grunted.

Casey sped after the van, following behind up to the surface.

When arrived to April's apartment building, raph drove the van in the alleyway and parked the vehicle and left enough to walk to the door of the shop while Casey parked his bike in the alleyway also then followed the terrapins inside after April greeted and invited them then gave each a chore to do.

"Hi April...green brothers, movers and salpa's are ready for duty." Mikey stated, in his humorous attitude.

"Hi guys...Thanks for coming, I could use all the help...I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." April answered, pointing the way.

"Just let me put on my hernia trust." Mikey joked, grabbing his belt and walked inside towards the acquired chore.

"Over there wise guy." April answered, pointing her finger showing the direction where Mikey should be going to.

"Plus I have water system that doesn't heat." She shouted.

"Hen-ease." Don said, walking in the door and carried his duffel bag and the spare piping in his hand.

"You two...those whole of antiques needs moving...carefully." She said, holding the duster.

"Ay...I'm a ninja not a—" raph started as he was cut off when Leo walked behind him and gently pushed the red clad terrapin inside and stated. "Your wish is our command."

April turned to close the door when she meet face to face and gazed into pair of dark blue eyes that belonged to Casey Jones. "You're...not a turtle." She stammered, surprised to see another human.

"Apparently not." He stated

Leo ran back to the door where April surprised and gazed at Casey as he also returned the glance. "Hope you don't mind that we brought a friend?" Leo said, hoping.

April held her hand out, to greet the man with a handshake. Casey held his hand as if he was waving and greeted before walking in the store and complimented the contents. "Yo! Casey...Casey Jones...Hey nice junk."

"It was my dad's...The shop I mean. I'm re-opening it...uh...for now until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended weirdly." April shrugged.

"Oooh...I get it. While waiting for a real job to come along, you're just hiding out in ya'r pop's junk shop...It's kinda cool." Casey said, teasing

"It's an antique shop and I'm not hiding from anything." April snapped, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Hey...whatever babe." casey stated, walking away.

"Babe?" April said, blushing

"Hey raph...that is a two man job." Casey told the red clad terrapin and went to the other side of the cabinet, containing the antique china. Lifting the cabinet, not watching how they were lifting it.

"Guys...Guys careful those are very rare...antique china."

Raph tried his best to lift the cabinet with the china as they fell onto the floor and shattered.

"Hey relax...we'll clean it up."

April grunted annoyingly and walked away. "Gees...is yar friend always this...sensitive?"

Raph didn't reply and ignored casey's question then went to get a broom and pan. Sweeping up the broken china, taking it outside while Casey continued to break more antique valuables within the shop. The red clad terrapin sighed, lowly grunted as he noticed that April was sweeping by the staircase.

He went up to April and apologised. "Hey April...I...uh...sorry for the china."

April smiled and cupped his cheek, softly replied. "No raph...it aint you...know what...don't worry about it, ok."

Raph smiled and grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her hand then continued to arrange the shop. April watched her red clad terrapin friend, she grew fond of and secretly have a affair with. Thinking to herself 'Am I really in love or could it be just a lusty game?'

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter six...

In the next chapter while the terrapins go on hunt for the jewel thief, Casey milks the act of supposedly been injured, just to get close to April but goes in vain as she rejects him which makes Raphael very happy. Evil I know...and later enter of Mona will surface in the story later on after raph decides to drop by April's, late in the night.

I think I better stop there or I will ramble on about the story instead of writing it. Any way please read and review until next time...tootles


	7. friendship binds, is love really blossom

**Chapter six-Friendship binds & Is love really blossoming or it is just a game of lust?**

Sweeping the last of dusty particle from the floor and poured it into the trash bin. Standing as she placed one hand upon her hip and held the broom, looking around the shop, pleased with the arrangement. Wiping the sweat away from their foreheads and sighed. "Phew! Glad that is done." Mikey pleasingly sighed.

"You can say that again, mikey." Don commented

"Alright then...Glad that i—" Mikey began to repeat his statement when Leo covered his mouth and shook his head, telling him and giving his baby brother an annoyed glance. "Don't you say it...once is enough."

_Hee...hee._ Raph lowly and softly chuckled and watched April across the room, dressing the mannequin for the window sale display when the red clad terrapin didn't hear his brother calling him. "Raph...? Raph...? Earth to Raphael."

"Yeah what?" raph grunted

"Are you ok?" Mikey wondered, frowning.

"I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?" raph annoyingly replied

"Nothing really...give me a hand with the glass cabinet." Mikey requested

"Yeah...yeah...whatever." he muttered, following the orange clad terrapin as he stole one last quick second glance towards April. The red haired maiden caught his glance and slightly blushed, giving him a small smile and turned away, avoiding blushing more than she already was.

Raph smiled that made April blushed, standing at the left side of the cabinet while Mikey stood at the other and lifted it to move towards where it would appear to be as cash register stand.

"Wow guys...the shop looks great! Anyone for a cup of cool lemonade?" April offered

"That would be great." All agreed, following the woman upstairs and waited for a glass of cool drink.

As they waited at the table for their drinks, Mikey, Don and Leo sat comfortably, allowing their arms to dangle over the sides of the chair as they stretched. But raph and Casey were erotically glaring April as she moved. Casey droopy gazed, leaning his head upon his hands but raph sat with his arms folded, pretending not to appear the least interested but his eyes showed a different glance.

The orange clad terrapin slightly noticed his brother's disguised glance and wondered as he looked back and forth, a couple of times and wondered what he possibly be staring at. Clueless as usual, shrugged his shoulders and forgot about what he was about to say.

April grabbed the tray, carrying the glasses of lemonade then faced towards the dinner table where of her terrapin helpers and rugged looking new friend sat and waited for the drink to quench their thirst. Gazing straight to Raphael, blushed alittle and tried not to laugh as she wanted to be alone with the terrapin but realised how could they as the apartment was alittle crowded.

Walked and stood beside the empty seat in the far end and handed the glasses each to everyone. Sitting quietly and enjoying their cool drinks when Casey said that he had to leave. "Thanks for the drink, babe and I'll see ya guys 'round."

Lowly grunted and muttered as she almost choked on her drink when called 'babe' by the vigilante brute. "See ya casey." The terrapins replied.

"Guys, could you stay here for the night please. There a string of robberies happening and I was wondering if you could stay until I get my security system installed." April requested

"No problem April." Mikey answered, speaking for everyone.

Leo glared his baby brother, giving the 'behave yourself' glance and properly answered April's request. "Of course we will stay the night, April."

"Thanks guys, I feel so much safer and better now." April reprimanded

"Don't worry April, we got ya covered." Raph said, smiling and went to the window and gave the thumbs up to the waiting vigilante, standing on the rooftop across the street from the 2nd time antique shop.

The vigilante stood on the rooftop, watching out for any sign of criminals in for serious ass whooping. Waiting for something to supposedly happen, exhaled softly and decided to practice his swings while his back was turned the serial jewel thief, lurked in the darkness of the alley nearby. Searching for his next jewellery shop to rob when he came across the 2nd time antique shop now the only thought ran through his mind was to find a way inside the shop.

* * *

**This scene is rated MA due to description of sexual references and sex scene, again. Sorry everyone. This is getting hot...*waving over the chest* is it getting hot in here or is it just me?...enjoy **

**In the apartment**

The red clad terrapin tip toed passed his sleeping brothers, laying and spread out over the living room floor in front of the television with the pizza boxes laid about around them. Snoring like chainsaws and drooled over themselves. When finally passed his baby brother, stepping over his arm without stepping upon and avoided waking him. The red clad terrapin couldn't wait to be with his red haired beauty and wanted to show also tell her, how much he felt for her.

Grasping the doorknob, turning it so the door will open. As the door opened, with the light of the living room showed upon the sleeping woman, laying in her bed sound asleep. He smiled softly, walked in the room and closed the door behind him then went to April's side. Silently stood over her, gently brushed his fingers across her cheek.

April smiled, rolled upon her back and opened her eyes then gazed upon the red clad terrapin slowly knelt down beside her bed and leaned upon his folded arms on the bed edge. Silence and paused between them for a second then April reached for his terrapin cheek, gently cupping his face and warmly smiled.

He placed his hand over April's as he returned the warm smile and whispered softly, declaring his heart and love. _"I love you April."_

April remained silent, softly blinked then kissed the terrapin. While they shared the passionate kiss, raph stood up without parting from April's lips, grabbing the sheet and lifted it so he could slip underneath with April and further their passion.

Parting from their passionate kiss and gazed into eachother's eyes silently. Gently stroking his masculine terrapin arms as he gently stroked her cheek after tucking her hair back. Gently ushered her petite body over alittle so he could lay on the bed underneath the covers properly and comfortably as he slowly lowered his hand down her womanly frame and ran his hand underneath her singlet until he grasped her huge fleshly globey breast, leaned in and kissed her lips once more.

Couldn't conceal their urges no longer, raph removed his belt and sai's, allowing them to fall on the floor not caring if they made any sound despite his brothers may or will hear then suspect his love affair with April.

Taking her own clothes off and threw to the floor, erotically touching eachother's bodies, softly nibbling and kissed every inch...slowly sensually arousing until both were ready to go further of their love making.

Laying, side by side and reaching down to eachother's sensitive genital area. April gently stroked and tickled Raphael's ever-growing and throbbing penis while he gently stroked around the labia before parting them and inserting his finger inside and gently thrusted, stimulating her arousal senses.

Trying not to moan out loud as her body was beginning to grow hot with her hormones running faster as her body wanted more. Raph took his time, enjoying every inch of her body as he slowly carpeted her body with kisses until he finally reached down between her legs, parting them furthering open then seduced tenderly, erotically and warmly kissed her vaginal labia then softly stimulated his reptilian forth tongue, up and down then around her clitoris...making her senses increasingly aroused as she enjoyed the terrapin's oral genital sensation. Couldn't control herself any longer, reaching down and gently grasped his head, gently lifted and gazed his erotic pleased and desiring glance.

Crawling up and hovered over, smiling and kissed passionately as he lowered his hand down between them, grasping his throbbing penis and guided it towards the opening of her hungry vulva. Penetrating tenderly then gently and slowly thrust, just as when he felt April's legs draped around his lower waist, eagering him to thrust faster and harder.

Both tried to keep their moans to a minimum as they rolled over, taking turns of being on top and enjoy making passionate love but raph took control mainly and wanted make her scream then realised, he couldn't so he tried his best not to make April moaningly scream out.

What if his brothers heard them and found about them before officially announced their relationship properly. Couldn't control himself, thrusting harder and faster as he was getting to his full climax, deeply and passionately kissed April again as she was too, reaching her full desired climax.

Tightening her leg grasp around his lower waist, running her nails over his shell and silently moaned, gritting her teeth avoiding crying out loud in organism. Raph gritted his teeth, moaned lowly as he lifted his head when finally reached the desired full climax.

Both grew shaky, little sweaty and hot as they softly panted together and shared their climaxes, merging them to become one.

Softly panted and felt physically also sexually satisfied as raph rolled to the side and laid beside April, pulling her within his arms and lovingly embracing her. She returned the embrace and gently peeked his terrapin cheek then fell asleep.

Held her close and kissed her forehead softly and tenderly as she slept within his arms before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**(scene return back T)**

Meanwhile outside the antique shop, a man dressed in black masked outfit and carried a duffel bag, full with jewels within. The thief took out his pick-lock knife and picked the lock then let himself inside, walking about the shop unaware there were four terrapin protectors waited upstairs and vigilante waited outside on the rooftops when he finally realised the shop was broken into. Casey leaped down the rooftop and ran as fast he could to take on the thief alone...well as he hoped.

The sounds of disturbed antiques woke the snoring terrapins in the living room, Leo was the first to wake and immediately woke his brothers around him and assumed that Raph must already be downstairs in the shop, waiting for them.

"Five more minutes." Mikey muttered lowly

Shush. "Down stairs." Leo stated

The three terrapins went down the stairs, stealthed in the shadows and quickly planned to capture the crim without destroying the delicate antiques around them. Raph abruptly opened his eyes when he sensed and heard the noises. Gently placed April down on the bed and tied his belt back upon his waist, kissed April's head and ran down stairs to help his brothers.

The thief assumed his latest breaking and entering was quick and simple as there was no alarm system that would alert the authorities. Just as when he was about to leave, the door slammed shut one him.

"What the hell?" he gasped

"Put the bag down and we will let you leave unharmed." Leo demanded and gave him a option.

The thief gawked confused and freaked out to what he witnessed and said. "What are you suppose to be? Huge frogs?"

"Why is it when we confront crims that they assume us to be huge frogs?" Mikey wondered annoyed

"I dunno...how about we educate him." Don replied.

"Let's do it." Leo insisted, taking the lead and leaped towards the thief only to be whack with a metal pipe. Leo fell and slightly winced, angrily groaned while his brothers also attacked.

Mikey took the bag and was hit in his torso then don was thrown across the room. Wincing and groaned lightly in pain, rubbing their heads and wondered to themselves, how could a pity store thief could be stronger than he appeared to be.

The door was wide opened and heard the sounds of fighting continuing outside then sudden silence. Running outside and saw that raph just happened to be with Casey, helping him to walk while the thief ran off with the stolen property.

"What happen?" Leo inquired

"Got jumped from behind and the jerk disappeared." Raph answered

"Damn." Leo lowly stated, angrily

"C'mon Case, let's get ya inside." Raph said

"Wait a minute, raph. Did ya actually see which way the thief went though?" Leo inquired

"North...I think...I was knocked out like case." Raph hissed

"Heh." Mikey lowly snorted

"What was that mikey?" Raph lowly barked

"Nothing." Mikey said

"That is what I thought...nothing." raph hissed and aided the vigilante inside.

April woke up, to find that she was alone and rose from the bed and slipped on a blue t-shirt and green shorts, rubbing her eyes and yawned as she walked to the door and opened it when she saw raph helping Casey in the apartment.

"Raph...what happened?" April cried

"We were jumped and the jewels were taken...sorry April." Raph answered, helping Casey to the couch and stood up straight, lowering his head and faced the floor.

April sighed softly and said, reassuringly as she gently grasped his terrapin chin and lifted up so he could face the woman. "All that matters is you are safe and ok."

Casey raised a brow, confused as he laid on the couch. "I'm safe too." He stated, hoping to receive the same sympathy treatment.

Both raph and April gazed the vigilante in silence and paused as they gazed eachother once more. Raph stepped aside while April went to get some bandages to wrap around Casey's bruises.

Raph felt deep inside alittle jealous but he realised that April is interested in him, not the vigilante brute so there was nothing to worry about.

April draped the bandages around Casey's so called injuries while the terrapins discussed about the thief, calculating where he may gone.

"Alright already...can we go please." raph pleaded, trembling with anxiety to break something.

"Ok...ok...raph. We're going but first, Don...you and Mikey go in the Battleshell while Raph and I search from up above." Leo commanded instructively.

All nodded.

"Just let me get my golf baaaa—" Casey whinced as he tried to get up when his injuries stopped him.

April crouched down at the couch end. "You are not going no where mister. You are staying right there until I get more bandages."

Raph crouched down and inquired as he was suspicious suddenly. "You wouldn't be playing this boo-boo pity scene, right Case?"

"Hey show a guy some compassion Will ya?" Casey replied

Softly elbowed the vigilantes shoulder and answered. "Ya owe us one, Casey."

The terrapins split in their arranged search plans for the thief, mikey and Don went in the battle shell while Leo and Raph leaped the rooftops. Also the blue clad terrapin wanted to speak along the way, and discussed about his brother's mysterious tantic outside with Casey.

Meanwhile the thief was searching for another jewellery store to rob before escaping to the junkyard and organise his stolen goods for the following day street sale for his next drug fix. Unaware that he is hunted not by the police...but by the heroic terrapins that will not stop at nothing to reclaim their close female human friend's property back and make sure that he can never steal again by giving him to the police, which saves them the trouble of going round in circles searching for him.

* * *

To be continued in chapter seven...

What did you think? Poor? Good? Awesome? Tell what you think, honestly please read and review as I had to change this scene as my own due to...I wished not to use another prelude which it will become boring or seem like if I'm copyrighting the original even though I am trying my best to change the scenes differently.

Anyway...seems that Casey aka bonehead vigilante is trying his best to woe April with his so-called injuries. Will April realised it before it is too late? And what is Leo going to ask his brother of how did he get to the outside with casey before they did and how come he didn't stop the thief. Was he really jumped or was it just a cover up when Casey got injured?

Find out in the chapter...until next time...tootles... enjoy everyone. Sayonara dudes and dudettes.


	8. enter the salamander

**Chapter seven-Enter the salamander**

"Where to go now?" The jewel thief stated to himself as he stood in the shadows, round the corner of the building.

Looking for his next pit stop, unaware that he was watched up above him. A slim shadowy figure stood, watching him from the shadows. Just as the thief was about to step out from the alley way, he heard a clang behind him. Disappeared into the shadows and investigated, ready to defend when a cat leaped out. "Blasted cat." He muttered, then continued on.

The mysterious slim figure leaped down from the rooftop into the shadowy alleyway and stepped out from her hiding place. And saw her prey went to the left into the street, stealthed her way to the alleyway exit and leaned against the wall as she peeked her head round the wall edge and spied where the thief's movement.

He suspect that someone was watching him, quickly turned around and looked if he could see the tag along, the street was empty and quiet. Shrugging his shoulders and continued on toward the Kwan Yen pawn shop. Looking for an easy way inside when he was in luck as the pawn shop owner, left the door open while he walked down to the dumpster, taking the garbage.

"Kombanwa chisai ichi." Kwan greeted the stray cat

The marble cat purred as he rubbed his feline body against Kwan's leg and pushed his back up as he enjoyed the welcoming pat then went to the door, stopped faced the stray cat waiting to be fed. "Kimas Chi." He called, standing in the doorway of his shop.

The newly named feline followed his newly adopted master inside the shop, as Kwan stepped in...he was hit from behind. The cat ran inside, tried to revive the unconscious man as they were stood over by another, holding metal pipe.

Chi's fur rose defensively as he began hissing at the intruder.

"Heh! One way you are going kitty and that is straight to hell." The thief said, threatening the cat and rose the pipe when he was hit hard in the face with resilient flesh. Making him fall into a pile of boxes, raising up into sitting position and rubbed his cheek then wondered what hit him. "Oh man...what hit me? Whoa...what the hell are you? Some giant lizard?" the thief stated

"Hand over the bag and I promise not to hurt you..._much._" the mysterious female vigilante ordered.

"Heh...Don't think so, freak!" the thief hissed, as he stood up then swung his pipe

The salamander stepped aside, making the thief to miss and trip. "Heh...call that an attack?" Mona snorted

"Oooh...you want an attack, here you are then." Thief replied, pushing himself from the floor and swung again but this time, his metal pipe met Mona's salamander flesh, making her fall backwards into the table, containing the antiques within.

The thief grabbed the cash laying on the counter near the back door. Mona lightly groaned, rubbing her head. "Grr...damnit. What just happened?" Mona said, as she faced up and lost track of the thief. The pawn shop owner also moaningly groaned as he rose up and rubbed his head. "What happen?"

"You a'right?" Mona reassured, aiding the old man to his feet.

Slowly opened his eyes, slowly faced his rescuer and replied. "Yes I am ok, t-thankyou. Ah...where did you come from Kappa?"

'Kappa?' Mona confusedly thought

"Kappa...Stop that thief, he has taken my life savings." Kwan cried

"Don't worry...I'll stop him and I will bring back your stolen cash." Mona promised, leaving the shop as she was stopped.

"Wait! Who and What are you?" he asked

"A friend, Kwan Yen." Mona replied then disappeared in the shadows, continued chasing after the thief. Kwan Yen was amazed but not afraid as he had seen his share of strange events. Picked up the phone and reported an break in.

"911 what is your emergency?" operator answered

"I wish to report an robbery." Kwan Yen stated

"Yes sir, I will need your name, address and description of the intruder." Operator requested.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter eight...

I know...this chapter is short but this is what I could come up with as it is finally time for Mona to enter the storyline. As this not just about the bonehead vigilante aka Casey Jones, Raphael Hamato and April O'Neil...Mona-Lisa is also apart of this story as she is the innocent recipient, when she meets the terrapins and also falls for Raphael then the real triangle will begin. Two triangles, two different results...how will it end?

Who will go with whom? But first what of the thief? Will he escape and continue to rob pawn and antiques shops or will his crime spree be discontinued and place him behind bars?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	9. confrontation

**Chapter eight-Confrontation & the mystery of the female vigilante**

While Mona leaped over the rooftops and tracked down the thief, she also had some competition. Three blocks away, four shadowy ninjitsu terrapins were not far behind also tracking the thief.

"Where did that damn thief go?" Raph said, gruntingly annoyed and frustrated

"I think where he went." Don answered, pointing down the nearest pawn shop that is visited by two police cars.

"What do you think what happened here, Donnie?" Leo asked, looking down the rooftop edge

"Not sure...give me sec and I'll tell you what exactly is been said." Don replied, searching through his tech bag.

Meanwhile down below, two police cars parked outside the pawn shop while three of the officers searched for clues and the fourth asked questions about the intruder.

"What did this thief looked like, Mr Yen?" Sgt lieutenant Richardson asked

"5' 5" tall, Caucasian, long ragged brown hair and blue eyes. He wore trench coat and dirty black jeans." Kwan Yen answered

"What did he take?" the officer asked again

"Cash...at least $2,000." Kwan replied

"I will bring back your money as soon as possible, thankyou for cooperation." The officer answered, thanked the citizen then left with his fellow police assistants.

"Money? The creep we are after took money." Mikey said, confused

"Well obviously the thief is not just stealing jewels and antiques but also cash. Wait a minute something was been said." Don replied, resumed the ears dropping.

"Was there any witnesses while your shop been broken into?" officer wondered

"Actually there was one. She rescued me from been beaten to death." Kwan replied, happy and thankful to be alive.

"What did she look like?" Sgt lieutenant Richardson asked

As just Kwan about to answer then he thought not to explain exactly what his rescuer look like, so he half tod the truth about her appearance. "She was 5' 1" and wore a black suit. Couldn't see her face."

"Thankyou...Mr Yen we'll get back to you with your belongings. In the meantime, have a safe evening." Sgt lieutenant Richardson said, walking away to the car.

The other three officers followed to the cars and continue on their way, searching for the criminal.

"Another vigilante on the streets, doing our job again. We don't get paid enough to do this." lieutenant Ludlow complained

"Oh quit the complaining, Oliver." Lieutenant riley hissed

* * *

**Up above on the rooftops**

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked

"The pawn shop owner was rescued by a mysterious female vigilante." Don answered

"Come again?" Raph asked

"A female vigilante rescued Kwan Yen during the break in." Don replied, explaining once more.

"So...where do we look for this creep?" Mikey asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mikey...Don. You follow the authorities while raph and I go this way, and track down this mysterious female vigilante. When and if find the thief first, call for back up." Leo instructed

Both Don and mikey nodded then followed the police cars, raph and Leo went the other direction in hope to track down the vigilante and thief.

* * *

**Meanwhile down town.**

"What is with the costume freaks roaming the streets and what was that thing?" the thief wondered, as he finally rested in the shadows of the alley way. Just when he was about to call it night, he came across another store...A small jewellery store. Eyeing the store, looked around hoping that he was not stalked by any wannabe vigilantes. Evilly smiled then stepped out of the shadows and made his way to the back of the store and Mona was not far behind as she too, was followed by four terrapins also hunting down the same criminal that had stolen property from the 2nd time antique store.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nine...**

**I know what you all are thinking...another short chappie. Sorry everyone this is what I could come with for the time being but I will assure you all that the next chapter will be longer...I hope. **

**Until next time...tootles ****enjoy, please read and review. **

**What will happen in the next chapter? How and what will Raph and Leo react when face to face with the mysterious female vigilante?**


	10. must find her!

**Chapter nine-Must find her!**

**Up above on the rooftops**

Leo and Raph leaped the rooftops, tracking down this...mysterious female vigilante may be. The terrapin brothers stopped while the blue clad terrapin looked over the edge of the roof, searching for the criminal suspect while Raph folded his arms, standing close by but was focusing properly as he was thinking about April. Hoping she is ok, especially been left alone with Casey.

"Raph? **RAPH**!"

"Yeah what?" raph grunted

"Are you gonna tell me the truth?" Leo asked, folding his arms

"Truth? About what?" raph answered, confused

Leo suspiciously raised his brow and suspiciously glance his brother. "How was it that the thief defeated you and Casey?"

Raph continued to glare the sidewalk below them, silence and paused surrounded them. "Raphael?" Leo called once again.

The red clad terrapin silently glanced his brother. "Well? Are you gonna to tell me or not?" Leo asked again, growing impatient.

"About what?..." he replied, hissing

"Forget it." Leo barked lowly

"Leo, look...the creep jumped me from behind after I interfered, kicked to the wall where I assumed he was knocked out as I aided Casey to his feet then the next thing I know I was on the ground myself then after that he was gone." Raph barked back, explaining what would have happen but it was a lie...a cover-up of the truth when Casey was defeated.

Raising his brow suspiciously then he replied. "A'right bro, I believe ya."

Raph suspected that Leo was lying and was about to say something as the alarms sounded out loud. "Ya think I'm—What the?"

"There he is...the thief that robbed April's shop." Leo stated as he reached for his shell cell, calling for his younger brothers.

Beep...beep...beep

"Yeah Leo." Don answered

"Don...Mikey meet us towards 2nd avenue."

"On our way, Leo." Don answered, hanging up.

* * *

**In the shadowy alleyway**

Mona hid in the shadows waiting for the thief to take a wrong turn and into her trap, but he continued running down the street towards his hideout. "Damnit." She stated herself

Climbing to the rooftop and continued chasing the thief, Leo and Raph saw the mysterious female vigilante across the street. "Whoa, I think we have found this mysterious vigilante that we heard about, earlier. She seems to be a far to be seen but what I can make of it, she is a..._Mutant._" Leo said

"A mutant?" raph confusedly said, impressed and curious

"That is what I just sa—...Raph! **RAPH**!...Eh." Leo grunted, chasing after his red clad brother.

The thief stopped in a nearby alley to catch his breath before continuing on to his hideout. Breathing and panted in and out as his heart beated faster. Remained hidden in the shadows of the alley as the police cars sped past and drove down east 66th street. Peeking around the wall edge and assumed that he was safe to move again. Smiled with greedily pride, he continued on and ran to the old warehouse.

Stopped outside the door and turned for second, saw no one behind him then opened the door and walked inside, allowing the door to shut close. Ran up the first empty room where he sat down and counted his small fortune that he has planned to sell on the streets for the next day.

Mona was first to arrive to the thief's hideout, walked inside as she was followed by the terrapins that stopped outside and quickly planned to capture the criminal.

* * *

**Outside on the rooftop**

"Damn...where did that creep go now?" Raph growled

"Raph! Have to wait for Don and Mikey then we will go in, depending where the crim went." Leo told his brother

"Speaking of waiting." Don stated, grinning

"A'right then, let's get to work." Leo softly ordered

Both Don and Mikey nodded but raph had already taken off, and ran inside the abandoned building. Leo lowly grunted and lead his brothers after Raph. As when they went inside, the blue clad terrapin raised his hand, pointing two fingers towards his eyes and hand signalled to split up. Don and Mikey went in the rooms on the left and right while Leo went down the corridor, hoping to find Raph.

Meanwhile upstairs, Mona slowly and silently walked down the corridor and she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly went in the nearest empty room close by, the floorboards creaked as the red clad terrapin walked by. Mona leaned against the wall and watched who was following behind and when she saw raph went pass.

Mona was alittle memorized, also curious and as she remained hidden until he disappeared down the hall so she could continued searching for the thief and return what was promised back the pawn shop keeper.

Just as she left the room, more footsteps were heard. Leaped up to the ceiling and silently climbed along above another terrapin. Mona raised her brow, curious but also wondered as how many are of these giant turtles.

As the blue and red clad terrapins searched in the far end of the building when she heard low murmuring chuckling. The brunette haired salamander followed the echoed murmuring chuckle.

Silently and stealthed within the room where the thief occupied, counting his fortune of stolen cash and jewels. "Ha ha...best steal ever stolen." He lowly stated to himself as he sensed that someone or something was within the room.

Reached to this left and grabbed a piece of wood, laying in the pile of broken floorboards. Waiting for the intruder to come closer, tightening his grasp upon the wooden weapon.

Down the hall, Leo was pinned down to the floor as Raph was spooked by his presence. "Raph it's me." Leo cried

Grr..."Gee Bro, wish you wouldn't do that." Raph grunted as he rose from upon Leo and allowing him to stand with help. "I think you need to more training on sensing the difference from me and the enemy, bro." Leo reassured and assumed his brothers tactics.

"Oh come on Leo...wait what was that?" Raph replied

"It's coming from that room." Leo said

Mona dropped from the ceiling and slowly walked to the thief's blind side, assuming to have the advantage when she was struck unexpectedly. He had swung the floorboard paling, Mona was hit her torso making her to wince out loud, grunting. "You again! Why won't you freaks just quit when you are beaten down." the thief barked, annoyed

"It's because of creeps like you...Why its right to stop you." Mona hissed, pushing herself up to her feet, leaped up to the ceiling and avoided the attacks.

"Heh...Then you will not mind that...I just kill ya right here, right now." the thief snorted

"Not at all...but not before I kill you first." Mona lowly hissed

"_Let's see you try...bitch!"_ the thief challenged

The brunette haired salamander confidently smirked the thief and gave a deathly stare before leaping up above then straightened her leg, making her foot as a jaggered weapon. As she flew closer towards the thief with her flying kick attack, unaware that her opponent was ready for her...again, holding a 4inch army swiss knife tucked behind his back.

The thief evilly grinned as he waited for the salamander to draw closer, in mid air. Tightening his grip upon the black handled army swiss knife, Mona's lightly collided within his chest and empty air space when he swung a open hand towards her foot, defending against her attack as he drove the knife through her upper torso...missing her heart.

Gasping breathlessly, not taking notice of what was interfering with her breathing as she continued to try her best and punish the thief, punching him so hard in the face and made him fall backward into the wall where a broken railing stuck, and was the end of the thief's life.

Spitting blood from his mouth, looked down and grasped the sharp object sitting through his chest as he took his last breath then died. Mona realised her problem for her breathlessly gasp, grasping the handle and slowly took it out then dropped it to the floor as she heard footsteps approaching the room. Trying to ignore the injury and warm seeping of her blood, running down her body to the floor where she stood before trying to leave the room when she was discovered by two terrapins.

"What the _shell_?" Leo lowly stated, surprised

Raph glared silently, gaze widening admiringly.

Ignoring all disorientation as she swiftly grabbed the bag, only taking the stolen cash then took off through the window as both Leo and Raph ran after her, lost track of where Mona disappeared.

"Ok? What just happened?" Leo wondered, scratching his head

"I dunno bro...I dunno." Raph gobsmacked

The sound of police sirens were fast approaching, the blue clad terrapin looked out the window and saw the police had arrived and were running up through the door. "Raph...we gotta go bro." Leo told his brother, leading the way out of the building before they were caught.

As they terrapins disappeared, the police officers ran in the room. **"FREEZE!"** Officer James demanded, only to realise that the suspect was dead, laying on the floor within his own blood.

"Oh..._shit!"_ Officer Jenkins stated

Officer James turned and glanced towards to the body where his partner stood over the suspect's body. "Is that the thief?" officer James asked

Officer Jenkins nodded, putting her gun away and quickly checked for a pulse which it was obvious that the thief was dead.

"Come on Jules. Better call a bus." Officer James said, reassuringly

The police woman nodded, and then called in for an ambulance. "I need a bus, a Caucasian male 5ft 5in about 115 pounds. DOA."

* * *

**Short time later...**

As Mona continued to ignore her injury, was unaware that her blood left a trail behind. Beginning to feel disorientated as she leaped the rooftops, fast as she could to return what was promised back to the shop keeper.

It didn't take long for the salamander woman to leap across the rooftops until she finally reached her destination. Loosing her subconsciousness while she silently standing on the rooftop of the shop, quickly gazed down to see if the shop keeper was or may still be in the shop. Luckily he was, shaking her head and tried to stay strong as she leaped down.

The old man was spooked and prepared to defend himself with the first thing he grabbed. "Ok...I'm ready for ya this time...Come out and show yourself!" Kwan demanded

Mona stepped out from the shadows; revealed herself then Kwan Yen lowered the metal pipe and allow it to drop to the ground. "Oh Kappa...you're back!" he said

"Mona-Lisa, Kwan." Introducing herself

"I apologise, Miss Mona-Lisa."

"Here." Mona softly said, handing the bag with the stolen cash and what other valuables.

"What is this?" Kwan replied, taking the bag then opened it and looked inside. Gazing the salamander with unsure reaction but grateful. "_Thankyou."_ Kwan said, grateful to have his life savings and stolen property returned.

Mona nodded, softly smiled then slowly turned around and prepared to leave as she was stopped for a split second. "Wait! Miss Mona-Lisa...would you like a reward for what you have done for me?" he offered

Stood still, but had her back faced the old man as she replied kindly. "No thankyou, you need more than I do."

"You are welcome to my home any time, if you wish." Kwan invited, welcomingly

"_Thankyou Kwan, _see ya round_...Goodbye." _Mona farewelled as she disappeared in the shadows.

Kwan softly smiled and whispery replied the farewell. _"Goodbye...my friend." _Kwan turned around after closing the door and noticed a small wet substance on the floor. Glaring the strange substance, unsure what to make of it as he walked towards to the pool of wet warm stain, then crouched down and dibbed two fingers upon it.

Raised and turned his hand also begun fearfully trembled. Kwan immediately knew when he finally realised what the small wet substance staining his floor. Grabbing his keys to lock up the shop and ran out to his car then went out to search for his mutant friend before it is too late.

'Oh...Mona-lisa why didn't you say anything.' Kwan wondered, as he inserted the key and started the engine then sped but luckily he didn't collide into traffic.

Leo found the blood trail and knelt down to officially confirm how old the blood trail may be. As his red clad brother stood close by, silently but also wondered who the mysterious vigilante mutant could be.

"Raph? Raph!" Leo called twice

Raph gave Leo a 'what' glance. "Wake up bro!" Leo stated, warily

"Heh! I am awake." the red clad terrapin slightly snorted

"Really? You don't look it!" Leo replied, raising his brow

"_Whatever!_" he muttered

"The trail seems to be only a few minutes old and it appears to be going back the direction where we saw the police stationed at, earlier." Leo confirmed and explained

"Well...what are we waiting for?" Raph barked, taking off.

Leo continued to kneel as he watched his hothead sibling take off, shake his head and stated to himself. _"Typical."_

Then the blue clad terrapin stood up and followed behind his brother, across the rooftops.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter ten...

Will Leo and Raph make it in time? Will they find Mona-lisa before she bleeds to death or will it be Mikey and Don before they return back to April's apartment, even though they didn't retrieve her stolen property?

Raph seems to be in a fix where he just gave his heart to April and still waiting to hear from her that she loves him in return, now also feeling a slight attraction to the mutant vigilante. Will he continue to be with April or give it a go with Mona? Hmm? I wonder.

Read and review until next time...tootles...


	11. Almost exposed & whoa

**Chapter Ten**

**Almost exposed & Whoa...Is April O'Neil pregnant!**

The brunette haired salamander woman leaped across the rooftops, leaving a blood trail behind her but unaware that her newly made friend was trying to track her down. Let alone two terrapin brothers were also searching for her.

Kwan drove in his car, searching through the streets in hope to find Mona while Leo and Raph leaped across the rooftops back to his pawn shop. Just when the terrapins returned back to the pawn shop, as raph was about to leap down the building edge when he was stopped. "Raphael!" Leo called

"What is it, Leo. Time is running out." Raph lowly hissed

"Look." Leo told his brother, as he pointed to the blood trail that led in a different direction.

"What the—" Raph said, softly

The red clad terrapin crouched down, reached for the small blood droppings and lightly touched the wet substance.

"It is still warm..._luckily_." raph said, softly as he prepared to lead the way before giving his older brother to answer. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, softly exhaled and instinctively followed. The terrapins followed the blood trail in the direction where Mona disappeared, unaware that they were not the only ones who are also searching for her. Meanwhile on her way toward Lexington avenue, Mona was beginning to loose subconscious due loss of blood. Tried to hold on until she arrived back to her apartment but realised that she couldn't then started to stumblingly lose balance. As she held herself against the brick wall in the alleyway after leaping down from the rooftop of the neighbourhood building.

Her sight was beginning to become blurry, her strength begun to weaken and begun to pant breathlessly. Stumblingly walked forward and disoriently fell forward as she pushed the trash bin over. The brunette haired salamander was running out of time as her heart was beginning to beat faintly.

Just a couple blocks back where a warily friend, drove everywhere he possibly could to find his saviour. As he drove past an open alleyway, Kwan assumed to have found Mona when he saw the shadow on the brick wall, showing the direction down the back. Slamming his foot upon the brake, applied the hand brake and ran down the alleyway...calling out her name.

"Miss Mona-lisa...where are you?" Kwan called out

The alley was empty and all contents were untouched but quickly searched for any trace of trailings to track down. _'Mona-lisa where are you?'_ he wondered, worriedly as the old man returned back to his car when he saw a glimpse of two huge shadowy creatures that leapt the rooftop above him.

"What was that?" he said, scratching his head then shrugged as he hopped in his car and continued on, searching for Mona.

"Dammit Leo...this is beginning to wear thin, bro." Raph whined

"Raph if you want to go back then you can." Leo hissed

"And let you have all the fun..._I don't think so, bro." _Raph lowly barked back.

* * *

**Back in the abandon apartment building where the police investigated the scene and searched for the stolen property also tried to figure whether the suspect in crime, may had impaled himself or someone may had...both Mikey and Don heard footsteps moving about in the other room that they assumed their brothers went in earlier. **

"_Donnie...are we alone or are those voices of cops, dude?" _Mikey murmured softly

The purple clad terrapin placed his finger upon his beak, signalling silence as he leaned against the wall and listened out for whoever else was in the building. Slowly leaning closer to the edge of the doorway when his phone rang, giving their presence away.

The police officers gazed eachother for a quick second, one officer retrieved her weapon and slowly walked to the doorway. While Officer Jenkins prepared to face the shadowed person or persons, officer James waited also retrieved his gun.

Leaning against the doorway frame and lightly gazed her partner and nodded. Officer James returned the nod and silently also quickly light stepped to the other side of the doorway. Both officers quick stepped out of the room and faced in both directions, but to face an empty hallway.

Gobsmacked and confused as they try to figure if they either assumed to imagine what was heard or their hearing could be playing tricks. "Must be damn rats playing games." Officer James stated softly

"Heh...maybe you're right, I swear there must have been someone here." officer Jenkins answered, not convinced to believe it was only...just a rat that made such disturbance.

"C'mon Jules, it has been a long night. Let's finish up here and go...get a coffee, hm?" Officer James suggested, hoping his proposal will be accepted.

Officer Jenkins softly sighed and answered. "Y'know what, Ollie...that isn't a bad idea."

Officer James softly grinned as he gazed into Jules beautiful deep blue/green eyes. "So...is that a yes or no?" he replied, wondering and hoping the answer could the right one that is expected.

Jules softly and warmly smiled, whispery replied. _"You'll just have to find out but first..._we have a job to do then we can talk about where to go for our official first date."

"Sounds good to me." Officer Oliver James answered, happily smiled

The police investigators returned to the scene, two terrapins hid in the shadows up above...holding themselves up to the ceiling then released their grip and silently landed before taking off into the shadows and escape been discovered.

As the terrapins stood on the roof watching the police investigated the crime scene while the paramedics wheeled the body into the back of the ambulance.

"Now what, Donnie?" Mikey asked

The purple clad terrapin sighed softly then whispery replied. _"Regroup with Leo and Raph then..."_

"Then...then what?" the orange clad terrapin wondered

"We'll know when we regroup with Raph and Leo." the purple clad terrapin told his baby brother.

Leaping across the rooftops and back to the alleyway where the battle shell vehicle waited. As the purple and orange clad brothers sped into action and searched for their older brothers. Meanwhile back in the apartment above the 2nd time around antique shop where April nursed the assumed injured vigilante, Casey Jones.

While Casey laid upon the couch, pretending to be injured...just to impress the red haired beauty. Blinded by desire and tried with everything, he possibly could to woe the red haired beauty...hoping she would accept to become something...special.

April left the presumed injured vigilante on the living room couch while she prepared a hot cuppa of cocoa, as she waited for the kettle to boil the water. April began to feel alittle woozy and light-headed, immediately placing a hand upon her forehead as the strange dizziness swirled through her skull.

Suddenly the feeling of churning stomach also took its toll, trying to ignore the sudden upset stomach feeling. Slowly inhaled and out as she made a cuppa of hot cocoa and glass of cool water for Casey. As she carried the drinks on a tray and walked to the living room, trying not to stumble from the overwhelming and disorientating dizziness.

Casey noticed that something was alittle off...April walked towards the couch and placed the tray down on the coffee table, handed the glass to the vigilante. Casey reached for the glass also made sure to make the first move and pretend to accidently touch her hand while taking the glass.

April ghastly retrieved her hand away after Casey received the glass. As he took a sip of the water, he noticed that she was looking alittle pale. "Ya don't look well, babe." Casey stated, warily

April glare annoyingly and hissed. "Don't call me babe!"

Casey gazed slightly shocked and flinched. "Whoa...ya ok?"

"Perfect...just per..." April replied when she was cut off from a sudden churner feeling. Running to the bathroom, not realising that she had slightly injured her arm while entering the bathroom. Leaning into the opening of the toilet and heaved everything she recently eaten. While she sat on the floor, holding her head and suffered from the throbbing headache while the vigilante waited outside the bathroom door.

"Uh...babe, are ya ok?" Casey asked, warily

"I told you...lightly gasped and swallowed...before, don't call me babe and yes...I'm fine, just sick from a stomach bug." April replied

"Ok." Casey answered

April softly inhaled and tried to think what could had made her sick so fast, realised it was only a short time ago that she only just met her friends and began the affair with one of them. Then it hit her almost immediately, could she be pregnant? 'That couldn't be possible...I only just had it a few weeks ago...Oh no...no...no...it couldn't be possible...could it?' April frantically thought

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter eleven...

Wow this chapter was one hell of a pain to write, especially it has taken me almost two months or so to write on paper. Well you guys enjoy it.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	12. just in nick of time

**A/N: Thankyou to my loyal readers that have read this fiction so far and waited so patiently for this update...i do sincerely apologise for the wait as I was experiencing difficulties to continue writing due to problems with the next door neighbour would be at my door early hours of the morning and hold hostage at her house as her kids; 27 hours without no sleep. Then turned psycho soon as I declined to continue babysitting when I have my own duties to attend plus seeked advice for what is needed if escalated to the next level to have a PVO or AVO approved anyway, I apologise again for the inconvenience and I will promise that I will continue to write and complete my fictions from now on...thankyou for your loyal reviews and do hope you will continue to read in the near future.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**Just in nick of time & A worrying feeling...Relieved or is it?**

_**...In the dark alleyway...**_

Mona laid on the concrete pathway as her body was beginning to grow cold. Her heart was beating slower than normal, the wound continued to bleed out. Breathing slower and lightly with every intake and exhaling breathe. The alleyway began to pixelate around her as disoriented sight, waved over her.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly and softly as she wondered, 'is this the end?'...If it is, at least did something good in hope that she will be remembered. As the brunette haired salamander was about to take her last breath, a slight screech of a car pulled up down in the end of the alleyway but couldn't hear or see who was coming towards her.

As Mona was beginning to loose sub-consciousness while the disorientated speech echoed in her ears.

"Miss Mona-Lisa...Mona-Lisa." Kwan called, worriedly as he knelt down and softly nudged her shoulder, hoping she would face him and show any response. No response was given, Kwan was beginning to frantically worry as his rescuer, soon to be new friend was in need of medical attention. Having medical experience and knew instantly that he couldn't take Mona to the hospital, due to her appearance.

Gently and immediately acted to save the mutant reptilian female, carried her to his car and laid her in the back while he ran fast as he could to the driver's seat and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Speeding back to his home, the shop owner only prayed that he is not too late.

The blue and red clad terrapins leaped across the rooftops when they heard screeching sounds of a speeding vehicle. Quickly looked down from the roof's edge and saw a light brown 1998 commodore sped away.

"I'll go after the driver and you continue to track down our suspicious comrade." Leo said, giving the order. The red clad terrapin nodded, never replied and did what was ordered. Going separate directions and chasing after separate leads.

Leo leaped the rooftops after the speeding vehicle while raph leaped the rooftop across where he stood and noticed tire burn marks on the road. He leaped down and quickly investigated, lightly touching the tire marks on the road and followed the smell of burn petrol smoke, left behind...leading to where it sped away.

Consumed in the shadows, avoiding been discovered by sceptical residents and followed the trail back to the alleyway that only happened to be a couple metres away. As the red clad terrapin got closer to the alleyway, suddenly he could smell the scent of blood. Drawing his sai from his belt, preparing to defend himself against any dangerous adversary then leaned against the wall, hiding in the shadows when he saw the blood pool, covering the concrete path.

Placing his sai back within his belt, sighed slightly and walked to the blood, crouched down and dipped his finger into it. Sniffed the blood and instantly knew the trail has gone cold, cold as ice. "Damn." He muttered, slowly stood up then noticed another scent as he turned around.

A human scent...male. Following the scent to the end of the alleyway then it also went cold. The red clad terrapin climbed to the rooftop above him, before he was discovered and reached for the shell cell and waited.

* * *

_**...Four blocks back to Kwan's pawn shop...**_

Kwan turned into the alleyway, outside his shop and parked his car but felt uneasy as if he knew that he was been watched. Sat still in the driver's seat, taking few deep breathes to calm his fast beating heart. The blue clad terrapin stopped on the rooftop across the street and waited to see if this driver was either a thief or something much worse, just as he was about to leap down when his shell cell rang.

"Yes raph...any news?" Leo answered

"The trail has gone cold, think someone has got to our friend before we did. What 'bout on your end?" raph replied, slightly annoyed.

"Just waiting to see if this driver has anything suspicious...Wait a minute." Leo said, watching Kwan from the rooftop.

Kwan opened the door, stepped out then walked to the trunk and opened it but only taking a tool box then walked inside. The blue clad terrapin, breathed further suspicion as his intuition was trying to tell him to investigate further but he ignored it.

"Never mind, Raphael. Let's head back April's before heading home." Leo suggested, then disappeared in the shadows. The pawn shop owner looked around and hoped that he was not been watched as the uncomfortable dreading feeling finally lifted.

Kwan rushed to the back passenger door, opening it without hesitation and gently lifted his saviour then carried her inside. Taking drastic measures of whatever it took to try to save the oddly formed rescuer. Searching for his first aid medical kit that sat in the cupboard, grabbing all medical utensils then immediately began on with the procedure.

'Don't you die on me...not now...not this day...not this place...you must pull through.' Kwan prayed, as he sewn her wounds and inserted a needle for the fluids along with a blood transfusion.

Unable to ask whether if the salamander woman was a blood type 'O' negative or 'O' positive, he knew that should never take risks on someone's life, especially when they depend on you to save them but time was running out.

Kwan did whatever he possibly could to save the salamander, dressed her wounds then carefully and gently carried her upstairs to his apartment. When he got to the final step of the staircase, his wife...Jasmine Yen, gazed her husband before noticing he was carrying an oddly formed stranger.

"Where have you be—...Kappa! Why did you bring that Kappa in this apartment, Kwan!" Jasmine demanded for answers.

"Jasmine, please prepare warm water and bring a blanket." Kwan requested

Jasmine quickly prepared the water with a clean face washer and grabbed a blanket, gently placing it over the injured reptilian woman. Kwan hung the blood and hydrating fluid above the patient then sat down in a chair close by and waited. Jasmine knelt beside her husband, softly grasped his hand and looked up to him.

"_Husband..."_ she softly called

Kwan faced his wife and softly gazed upon her. _"Who is she? What is she?"_ Jasmine wondered

"Her name is Mona-Lisa...and said that she is a friend." Kwan answered

Jasmine gazed the salamander woman laying on her couch, wondered how this poor creature came to be. Softly inhaled, slowly stood up and gently patted Kwan's hand. "I'll make some tea." Jasmine softly whispered

Kwan nodded and continued to watch over his rescuer as he believes it was an honourable debt repaid. 'It will be alright, Mona-Lisa.' Kwan thought, praying she will pull through.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twelve...**

I know everyone this is a short chapter as It is getting alittle difficult now as where to go from here. In the next chapter, we will discover if April is pregnant or not...and learn what will she decide and do about it. Will she keep it or terminate the pregnancy? What will Raphael say if he discovers April is pregnant? Hmm...this is starting to get good, dont you think guys?

Read and review until next time...tootles ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_**...Back in the apartment**_

The red haired woman leaned over the sink, panting after revolted in the toilet. The throbbing headache continued and she became dizzier. Quickly filled the glass with cool water and rinsed the horrid taste out of her mouth then reached for the sink plug, inserting it in the drain then turned both the hot and cold water taps on to fill the sink.

Controlling her breathing as she suddenly felt the urge to heave again but it was only the stomach muscles retracting. Inhaled, exhaled softly and slowly again as she cupped both hands in the water, raising them up and rinsed her face.

Leaning on her hands again and raised her head up, facing herself in the mirror. 'What's happening to me?' she thought

Knock...Knock...

Lowly cleared her throat. "Yeah." She answered

"Ya're ok in there, babe?" Casey inquired softly

"For the last time, don't call me babe!" April hissed annoyingly

"Sorry...Ya're ok, right?" the vigilante apologised and asked again

"I'm fine." She replied lowly

"Uh...o-ok." he answered, walking back to the couch

Glaring the bathroom door with annoyance and frustration then lowered her head down, facing the sink full of water again, slightly panting again as the feeling that she might want to heave again but luckily it finally settled. Taking the plug out, draining the water then reached for the hand towel, hanging on the towel rail. Softly drying her face and saw that her skin color had suddenly changed from natural to pale white with pale pink as she had came down with a cold, mysteriously. Opening the bathroom cabinet, grabbed her thermometer and inserted in her mouth. Waiting for the temperature result which didn't take long, taking it out and looked at the digital screen. It resulted as normal temperature but she didn't look normal, shaking the thermometer and tried again as she leaned against the sink.

The thermometer beeped and display 'normal temperature' again, turned around and gazed into the mirror then saw she looked with normal color again. Rubbing her cheek and felt the warmth within them and assumed that she was suffering from slight flush.

As she placed the thermometer back, looking in the corner of her eye and grabbed the pregnancy test kit. Glaring it with worrying thoughts, assuming it to be too soon but something was telling her to check in case. Opening the kit, took one out then quickly peed on the stick. Waited for ten minutes and when it showed the answer, she smiled with relief.

Dropping the stick in the waste then walked out of the bathroom. Casey sat on the couch as normal while he re-dressed in his T-shirt. April folded her arms, raised a suspicious glare.

"What?" he stated

"You were supposed to be injured." April suspected

"Oh right...ow...ow." Casey answered, playing the act

April angrily stormed down the stairs with the vigilante followed behind. "What's the prob, babe." Casey reassured, gently grabbing her wrist.

Yanking her hand away and pointed her finger into his chest, angrily replied. "First...How many times did I tell you to not call me babe and second...were you meant to be hurt or just trying...Watch the antiques!"

"Oops." He stated

April placed a hand upon the side of her head and lowly grunted, with annoyance as she felt that this idiotic brute has no idea, how fragile these antiques are. Let alone wouldn't understand the value if explained.

It was music to the red clad terrapin's ears when his elder brother softly commanded to return back to April's as he was getting worried that he might loose his girl. Wondering what that bone-head vigilante might be up to while he was gone.

As he ran and leaped the rooftops, fast as he could and return back to April's apartment when the wary feeling waved over him. Hoping nothing happened but if it did...he wouldn't know what he would do if something did. Putting the worrying thoughts in the back of his mind when he heard the screeching sounds of tires down below followed by a voice, calling out his name.

"Raph! Down Here!" Mikey shouted, looking out the passenger window

The red clad terrapin looked down, smiled and leaped down to the pavement below. "Need a ride, bro?" Don offered

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked

Thud! "Closer than ya think, raph." Leo said, hoping inside the vehicle.

"Heh...Show off!" raph grumbled

The purple clad terrapin, pressed the button that closed the doors automatically when Raph turned around and asked a silly obvious question. "So Donnie...How did ya get back to April's for the Battleshell?"

Don held his hand, holding between his fingers...the remote control for the Battleshell. "Oh!" raph stated, thinking to himself 'of course...what a bone head.'

Mikey chuckled. "What?" Raph said, raising an annoyed frown

"Nothin'" mikey answered, continued snickering

The red clad terrapin lowly grumbled and sat in his seat, ignoring the hyperactive terrapin. Meanwhile in the apartment above Kwan Yen's pawn shop, the brunette haired salamander lowly grunted as she tiredly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her vision still slightly blurry but felt very groggy and weak.

"_Oh where am I?" _Mona groggily stated, removing the face cloth from her forehead and tried to raise up as she gently pushed down again. "You are safe...you received quite a nasty blow and lost alot of blood. But don't worry...we will take care of you." Kwan reassured kindly

"We? Blood? What happened to me?" Mona stammeredly inquired

"You don't remember?" Kwan replied, worriedly

Shaking her head, confused and tried to push herself up again as Kwan reached for her shoulder and reassuringly gestured, not to move. "Don't try to get up, you lost alot of blood and have a slight bump on her head. You must rest."

Standing up, taking the utensils and bloody surgeon cloths away when his wife walked in with a tray, carrying a hot brewed herbal tea and cup. "Tea?" Jasmine offered

Mona didn't answer and just glared the kind woman, unsure as she slightly knelt down and placed the tray down on the coffee table. Comfortably knelt down on the pillow by the table and poured a cup of green herbal tea for their guest.

Kwan returned and gently aided Mona to sit up, comfortably so she may receive the tea. "Thankyou." Mona thanked, gratefully.

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

Kwan sat beside his wife and received his tea, sipped it then asked Mona how she came to be. "Miss Mona...How did you become to be that you are?"

"Well that is a long story. You probably won't believe it if I told you." Mona answered

"Try me." Kwan insistently encouraged

"Ok then...here goes." Mona replied, explaining how she became to be the presently appearance.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter thirteen...**

Ok...what did you think everyone? Took me awhile as it was slightly difficult to write, now from on here it will be twisted here and there as April is falling for the red clad terrapin but also denying her feelings as she feels it is wrong and too soon. Will she go have a second opinion with a her GP or ask Donatello to do the pregnancy test?

This is where it will get interesting of when Mona will meet the terrapins again or not...just kidding she will. Be patient with me as this taking longer than expected.

Read and review...tootles


	14. brotherly suspicions

**A/N: ****Sorry everyone...been busy with my on going 'A sister's revenge' saga fictions also. Book three (bishop's discovery is retitled as 'Secrets in the blood') and four (Search begins: The stolen child) are re-written/edited and will be posted ASAP. Hope you will enjoy them, anyway with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**Brotherly Suspicions **

The terrapins returned back to the alleyway outside the 2nd time antiques shop. Walked in the door, witnessing Casey and April arguing. Mikey and Don stood in the doorway while Leo and Raph stood behind them, stunned.

"Taking care of me...I only got hurt trying to protect you." Casey stated

"Oooh...So you think that I need saving." April barked

"Ya twist everything that I say...Women." Casey hissed

"Why the all meshiest." April barked, calling the vigilante that he couldn't possibly understand

"Sheesh...How can we talk if ya don't speak English!" Casey abruptly replied, knocking over another antique vase

"I told you to watch the antiques, you big ape." April angrily hissed

The argument continued as Mikey assumingly stated. "I think they want to be alone."

"No one said that you had to come over in the first place." April growled

"Oh yeh." Casey barked back

April grunted and went to get a dustpan and broom. Raph went to go help while Leo gestured their friend to leave. Mikey followed but Don suspiciously watched his red clad terrapin with April. "Hey raph ya're comin'?" Don asked

"Yeh in a minute." Raph answered

Don walked out of the shop and waited in the vehicle with his brothers. "Thanks Raph." April softly said, gratefully.

The red clad terrapin softly smiled, quickly grasped and kissed her hand. _"Welcome."_ He whispered. April returned the smile and gazed into his dark brown eyes, falling into his gaze as they were interrupted. "Raph?" Leo called

Both April and Raph yanked their hands away to avoid suspicion. "Yeh Leo...I'm comin." Raph answered

The blue clad terrapin raised his brow, suspiciously as he wondered why he was behaving strangely. April pretended nothing changed as she swept the broken pieces of the vase. "We'll see ya later, April." Leo said, leaving the shop.

"Yeah sure, see ya later guys." April replied, watching raph leave.

Raph closed the door behind him then hopped in the Battleshell, silently breathed. Don started the ignition and reversed out of the alleyway then drove back to the lair while Casey drove beside the van. "I'll see ya guys later." Casey said

"Take this Casey." Mikey answered, lightly threw a shell cell to the vigilante

"What is this?" He asked, confused

"It is a cell phone...what did ya think what It was?" Mikey replied

"Uh ok...thanks." Casey answered, riding the other way while the terrapins continued straight to the warehouse above their lair.

* * *

_**...In the lair...**_

Parking the Battleshell in the warehouse and waited for the elevator to raise. Walking inside the patiently stood still as the moving mechanical lift lowered down. The doors opened, naturally mikey went to the kitchen and made something to eat as he cravings stirred in his stomach. Leo went to speak with Splinter, Don went to his lab and Raph stretched his arms above his head and pretended to yawn then went to his room.

Yawn..."I gonna to bed." Raph stated

"Since when Raph turns in early?" Leo wondered, shrugged his shoulders and continued to his sensei's chamber.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

**Raph stood in the door way of his room and looked around to see who was still awake or asleep. Mikey slept on the couch, snoring with the television on. Don slept in his lab, also snoring. Leo wasn't in sight so the red clad terrapin assumed that he was sleeping. **

**Leaped down the ledge and ran down the tunnel. The blue clad terrapin stepped out from the side of the lair's entrance, watching his brother leave in a hurry. Leo followed his brother through the sewers until he climbed inside a certain burrow. **

**Raph hid above, silently as Leo peeked inside. The blue clad terrapin climbed within the burrow and found a small pile of dirty magazines, assuming this is what raph was up to and secretly stowed away. **

**Abruptly sighed, rolling the magazines up then left the burrow and returned back to the lair. Raph silently leaped down from the ceiling and smirked. Turned around and ran down the sewers until he reached the nearest manhole. Climbing the ladder and pushed the manhole cover before he was discovered by an unaware citizen. Placing the cover in place then leaped to the nearest rooftop and made his way to the 2****nd**** time antique shop. **

**Meanwhile in the shop, April swept the last of the broken shards and placed in the bin then put the dustpan and broom back in the cabinet behind the counter before making her way to the doors and locking them. Turning the shop lights off then tiredly yawned as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, slowly undressed out of the t-shirt as she took the last step.**

**Throwing her t-shirt to the dining table chair, walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle on as she leaned on the sink, thinking about her relationship with the red clad terrapin. Confused but also feeling that she has fallen for her friend to quickly. **

**Opening the cabinet and took out the box of lemon tea and placed one teabag in the cup then poured the boiling water. Stirring the tea as it brewed then walked to the table and sat down. Sipping her drink, making her decision about whether to continue with the game or see where it may go despite it may not work out. **

'**What am I going to do?' she thought**

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fourteen...**

I know another short chapter...have to be patient as this is taking a while to write and I am going with the flow, tell me what you think. Your opinions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	15. room for two?

**Chapter fourteen**

**Room for two?**

A female citizen walked to her car and searched for the car keys inside her handbag, unaware she wasn't watching where she was walking then tripped, dropping everything. "Oh great." She stated, picking up her cosmetics, phone then realised that her keys had gone underneath BMW fast car that parked in front of her Suzuki lancer. Kneeling down to see how far the keys had gone underneath when she heard a clang. Slightly raising up and looked around as she belly laid on the tar pavement. "Who's there?" she called

Wind blew through the street, making a piece of paper fly towards her as footsteps started to sound on the road. Worriedly inhaled and exhaled, quickly tried reaching for her keys again as the footsteps drew closer. Pantingly breathed, finally grasped her keys then pushed herself up to her feet, grabbed her bag then ran fast she could to the driver's side of her car and inserted the key. Frantically opened the door, hopped inside and inserted the key in the ignition when a bang on the window frightened her. "Aah!" she screamed

"Angelica...It's only me...Tony."

"Tony...you son of bitch! You scared the living be-Jesus out of me." Angelica growled angrily

"Sorry, Angie...Any room for two?" tony chuckled, curiously wondered

Abruptly sighed, gazed the handsome man and softly smiled as she giggled. "Get in."

He walked to the passenger side, opened the door and hopped inside then slid his seat belt on while Angelica started the engine and drove off. Up above...Raph watched the couple drive away and wondered, if he were human...would April accept him more and appreciate going out on dates like other couples. Exhaling softly, turned around and continued on...leaping across the rooftops with eager anticipation and desire to be with April again.

April sat, watching the late news and drank her lemon tea...thinking about whether she should go get a second opinion as the sudden sick feeling was beginning to annoy her. Hoping to be nothing more than just a stomach flu and not pregnant. Only just lost her job at stocktronics, now this...pregnancy is the last thing she needed.

Placing the half drank tea on the coffee table, stood up and undressed then walked to the bathroom...closing the door behind her and stepped into the shower, pulling the shower curtain slightly as she knew that a visitor will drop by. Reaching for both cold and hot water taps then turned them until desired temperature, reached. Turning around, running her fingers through the strands of her hair while the water ran and moist her scalp, closing her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Then slowly ran both hands down her neck towards the chest area, gently caressing and bathed her huge globey breasts then down over her abdomen until finally reached her lower pelvic area than lastly her long milky legs.

Feeling clean when she quickly washed her hair then stood in the running warm shower, enjoying the watery drippings massage her body. Not caring about what was happening on the television as she began to fantasize been animally taken. Closing her eyes then began to visualise and saw herself, lovingly caressed within a pair of large muscular arms and her feminine frame nibbled, lovingly and gently. Softly moaning as a pair of tender loving lips, gently kissed her neck then along the jaw line until pulling away and opened her eyes then gazed the owner of those loving, tender lips.

Gazing to the dark bark brown eyes with the smile that could melt a iceberg. Gently caressing his cheek and returned the smile, leaned in and kissed his lips then the fantasy faded, going white as if the light grew brighter around. She snapped opened her eyes and was astonished, her heart beated faster then leaned forward, leaning against the shower tiles and rubbed the back of her neck...confused. Could April really be in love with Raphael or does it only appears to be as it has been awhile since she actually had proper, enjoyable sex.

'Could this actually work out?' April wonderingly thought

* * *

**...The Yen's apartment...**

Both Kwan and Jasmine were astounded by the story, Mona told about her origin. Silence filled the room and between the newly made friends as Jasmine stood up and made another pot. "Please say something." Mona softly pleadingly inquired

Kwan rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say as he was completely stunned by the story. Jasmine also stood in silence, stunned. Mona waited for an reply. "That was quite a...story." Kwan finally replied.

Mona tried to rise up from the couch as her injury made her wince. "Please don't try to get up, Mona...you must rest." Jasmine reassured quickly

"Ya're not freaked out?" Mona asked, warily of her story may frightened the couple. "We're little...stunned, not freaked out. Please stay and rest...after all you did bring back our life saving's and rescued my husband from unexpected sudden death." Jasmine replied as she returned to the living room, carrying the tea with a sewing needle and bandage and requested the salamander woman to stay until she regains her strength.

Mona smiled, gratefully and nodded then softly thanked. _"Thankyou."_

Jasmine placed the tray down on the table then knelt beside Mona and began to properly clean and sew the wound. "I'll leave you to it." Kwan stated, leaving the room.

Sighing softly as she was taken care of by Jasmine, closing her eyes slowly before the needle was inserted through with the first stitch of many, expectedly. Quieting her mind so her body would not comprehend the pain or sting from the sharp pointed sewing needle until the job is completed.

When jasmine was finished sewing, she immediately wrapped a clean cloth bandage around her mid-section and took the unsanitary, bloody covered utensils and bowl containing bloody water to the bathroom and cleaned the equipment and gotten rid of the bloody cloths. Kwan without been request, gently picked the sleeping salamander and carried her to the guest bedroom. Gently laid her down and placed a warm, clean blanket over her then left the room...allowing Mona to rest peacefully.

* * *

**This scene is rated MA due to description of sexual references and sex scene, again...I know again! But it aint no crime to wanting make a good story, don't you think? *Waves over the chest* Getting pretty steamy in here. "What ya'r talking about?" Raph asked, glaring over my shoulder. Glaring over my shoulder and seeing the drool, dripping from his mouth. "Ew." Closing his mouth and wiping the drool from my shoulder..."Get out you filthy reptile!" anyway on the chapter scene, sorry for the interruption... enjoy!**

**...Just outside...on the rooftop...**

Raph landed on the roof, panting with breathlessly wanting anticipation as he walked to the ledge, closest to the window near the living room. Looking through the glass and noticed that television was still on then wondered where could she be as he opened the window, climbing inside.

Untying his belt and quickly grabbed his sai's then placed them on the table. The red clad terrapin peeked in the kitchen, shrugged his shoulders then continued to the living room and saw the piping hot; half drank tea sitting on the coffee table. Sniffed the room's atmosphere and followed April's scent to the bathroom, standing outside the door and reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and opened it. The shower steam flew out the door and his skin instantly grew warm and slightly sweaty. Listening to the running shower, as he walked in the bathroom and caught a glimpse of April's naked body through the shower curtain.

Raised both hands and reached the back of his head and untied the bandana, then hung it over the towel railing. Softly purred and licked his terrapin lips as he erotically glared April's luscious feminie frame. "Any room for two?"

April turned, smiled and invitingly placed one finger underneath his chin and gently lured him in the shower. Draping his arms around her womanly waist, deeply kissed under the running warm shower water that suddenly wet cold. "Aah!" Raph shrieked, quickly turning the taps off.

"What's the matter?" April abruptly asked

"The water is cold." Raph answered

April smiled again, kissed his terrapin lips then reassuringly told him. "Don't worry...I'll keep you warm." Raph gazed April with widen glance and returned the smile then kissed April, deeply and passionately as he ran one hand down her thigh and raised her leg over his terrapin hip.

April draped her arms around his neck, softly moaned when she felt his ever-growing terrapin fleshy manhood penetrate inside. Thrusting softly at first then faster and harder, making April moan and groan for more. "Oh Raph...oh raph...more...more."

Raph erotically groaned, moaned. "Oh April...I love you...oh April."

Their bodies trembled, grew hot and they reached their climaxes but raph stopped all the sudden. Panting softly. "Raph...why stop?" April pantingly inquired, wanting more

"Don't fret, April. Just gonna carry ya to the other room." Raph reassured, lovingly smiled

April smiled, kissed raph and tightened her grasped around his neck while he held her close, tightly but gently and carefully stepped out from the shower, carrying April within his arms grasp. Walking to the bedroom, pushed the door open then went inside and closed it behind him. Then leaned against the wall while gently grasping her buttocks, deeply passionately kissed April's lips as he raised and thrust in a supported congress position. April moaned loudly and pleaded for more, the unmasked terrapin turned around and walked to the bed, carrying April then gently laying her down.

Gently raised April's legs but slightly parting them and bend her knees to rest upon her chest and used them a further support as he lean in and thrust deeper and harder. Their bodies grew hotter, sweated more and moaned, now were groaningly stating. "Oooh April, can't hold it any longer...I'm gonna blow soon."

"Please do raph...oooo...more...more." April moaningly stated, pleading for more even though she was getting tired and loosing control. Thrusting harder and faster then moaned loudly, sharing their body fluids. April lowered her legs, laying her feet flat as raph laid upon, on top and panted. April cupped his terrapin's cheek, smiling then leaned in kissed him. Then felt him, slowly thrusting again. "Oooo...Again?" April pleasingly asked

"Is it ok with ya?" Raph answered, slower his thrusting.

"I was hoping you would." April purred

Raph erotically smirked.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fifteen...**

Oooo...*waving then reached for the handfan, trying to cool down.* this is getting to hot...steamy actually. Hoo...if I continued writing more on this subject, then it will be just too hot for some readers. Have to stop there...sorry everyone.

Looking over my shoulder, making sure I'm not read over by a certain horny terrapin. _"Well what do ya guys think? Pretty steaming, I do say myself. Going to bed now, and get some sleep. Tune in next time for the next chapter...we definitely find out if April is pregnant now after Raph leaves her apartment before suspicions is confirmed. Good night everybody."_ Walking to bed, laid down and slowly fell asleep but not deeply or completely asleep, a certain terrapin tip toed in my room. "Get out, naughty boy." I yell out in my sleep.

Mikey flinched, left my room while saying. "Sorry."

"You should be." then I opened my eyes and realised that he took my book. Jumping up from the bed and chased after the terrapin but firstly ran into raph's room, grabbing a dumbbell despite it was alittle heavy to carry. "Where did he go?" I roared

Both Don and Leo pointed to the garage. I ran in, carrying raph's dumbbell. "Give me my **GODDAMN BOOK, YOU FILTHY CRETIN." **

"I just want to know what going on in this ficcy since raph told me some of it. Please don't hit me...**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!** Not there, please." Mikey pleaded

"Give me my book and I won't stick in your ass for punishment but then...you might like that! Ew!"

Mikey tremblingly handed my book back and I smiled. "Thankyou." Walking away and threw the dumbbell over my head while he sighed with relief not realising that the dumbbell is going to land on his head.

**THUD! BOINK! **

Raph walked out from the behind of the turtle taxi and held the original book behind his shell, smirking. "Serves ya right, mikey." Raph stated

Rubbing his head. "What is that?" he asked

"Oh nothing...i suppose that I have the original book here." raph sinisterly replied

"Let me see it." Mikey pleaded

As both mikey and raph opened the book, reading the first paragraph of the last written chapter, they both flinched when hearing a angry roar. **"RAPHAEL HAMATO...MICHELANGELO HAMATO!"**

**Swoosh! "GET ME MY BOOK YOU CRETINS." **

Both the red and orange clad terrapins laughed, running with my book. "What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter asked

"Mikey and Raph stole Tealana's book again, reading her in-progress fictions." Don answered

"Raphael and Michelangelo...give tealana her book this instant." Master splinter demanded

"Oh...not fair." Both whined, handing my book.

"Thankyou boys." I say, half smiling then punched both terrapins and walked away. "Serves ya boys right. Now fifty flips." Master splinter said, pointing to the dojo.

Leo and Don snickered. "I suppose you two, would like to do fifty flips?" Master splinter said

"No thankyou, sensei...I already did my daily training." Leo replied

"I already have something that needs attending." Don answered, taking off.

Master splinter giggled and followed his other two sons and ensured that they perform their assigned task. "Now...lets begin."

Read and review...tootles


	16. leo's certaindesire & april says

**Chapter fifteen**

**Leo's certain...desire & April says 'I love you'**

**Outside the lair entrance, Leo unrolled the dirty magazines and opened the cover. Breathed shuddery, then hasty closed the glossy book and hid them behind his shell when he heard his name called. "Leo." Mikey confusedly glanced his elder brother.**

"**Yeh mikey...thought ya were asleep in front of the T.V?" Leo shakily answered **

"**I was but—What are ya hiding behind yar shell?" Mikey wondered, raising a suspicious brow**

"**Huh? Why ya think that I'm hiding anything behind my shell?" Leo laughed, worriedly**

**The orange clad terrapin folded his arms, glanced his brother unamused and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer to his question. "What?" Leo said, softly**

"**Nothin'" Mikey lied, shrugging his shoulders and half cheekily smirked**

"**Oook." Leo replied, slowly walked past his baby brother. Mikey watched Leo as he walked past him and hoped to catch him, red handed and tried to see what he may be hiding. Seeing nothing be held hidden anywhere then just followed in the lair, behind the blue clad terrapin and returned back to original activity...returned back watching T.V and gorging into junk food while Leo disappeared into his room and sighed relieved, taking out the magazines from within his katana cases and resumed his curiosity...privately reading the fantasy erotic articles. **

**Looking over his shoulders, hoping he isn't been spied upon while he read the dirty magazines. Facing back the article and tried to control himself as he continued to read and glare the naked models, posing in positions that could only be dreamed of. Sweating as he drolly glared the picture and felt...slightly aroused. Unsure what to do, so he assumed the only way to make the strange feeling go away is to explore and satisfy himself.**

**Looking to the door again and believed to be completely alone. Sighed tremblingly and begun to explore the satisfying desires and pleased himself...pleasuring.**

* * *

_**...April's apartment...**_

Brushing his fingertips along the spinal column of April's back as she laid on her stomach, sleeping soundly then murmuring humed and opened her eyes, facing the unmasked terrapin laying beside her, warmly smiled and received a soft tender loving kiss. Lightly brushed his beak against her cheek and whispered softly. _"I have to go."_

The red haired woman reached for his terrapin cheek, gently brushed her thumb across and breathed lowly. _"I know...stay another five minutes."_

"I can't or they'll get worried, specially master splinter." Raph answered, wanting to stay also. April rolled over, facing the terrapin as she rose up and cupping the side of her head within her hand.

_"Come here." _she softly gestured

Raph happily grinned, leaned towards the red haired beauty and shared a loving tender kiss. Parted, leaning their foreheads upon one another, eyes shut and breathily sighed. He raised his head and kissed April's forehead. _"I love you...April."_

She softly sighed and replied. _"I—I Love you too." _

Gazed into her eyes, felt more happier now he finally heard the three little words...spoken out loud.

"_I really gotta go...I'll be back in a few days."_ Raph promised

"_Kay." _April murmured, gazing into his warm caring brown eyes. Remained laying underneath the sheets, watching the dark green skinned terrapin tie his belt and bandana back on. As he slipped his elbow and wrist bands on his arms, he raised his eyes and softly gazed April, warmly smiling.

Returned the warm smile, softly and lowly sighed as he leaned across the bedside and kissed her again. _"Bye."_ He whispered

"_See ya soon." _April replied, caressing his cheek again. The red clad terrapin smiled, reached for her hand and gently grasped then kissed her hand. She waved as he walked out the door, leaving her apartment. April threw the sheets aside and stood up, walking to her clothes closest and grabbed her dressing gown. Walking to the doorway of her bedroom and slid her remaining arm through the gown sleeve when she saw the window was still open and the curtain flew as it was blown against by the cool breeze.

Tying the gown belt as she walked to the window, slightly leaned down and placed her fingers on the window rim and pulled it down, closing it. Draped her hands upon her upper arms and tried to warm herself as she felt slightly chilled then turned the television off and returned back to bed and soundly fell asleep.

* * *

_**...In the lair...later that evening...**_

Raph waltzed in the lair, grinning happily as he had the time of his life. Not having a care of the world as he is happy...very happy and in love.

**BUMP!**

"Oh sorry bro! Don't hit me!" Mikey pleaded, cowering behind his hands.

The red clad terrapin glanced his baby brother and just smiled as he grasped his shoulder, reassuringly. The orange clad opened his eyes, glared his shoulder and glared his brother, confused. "Um...ain't ya gonna hit me?" Mikey confusedly said, confusingly frowned

"Now why would I do such a cruel thing? Ya need to relax baby bro. I'm going to bed, good night." Raph replied, releasing his brother's shoulder and walked away. Mikey turned, watching Raphael walking away and wondered there has to be something up...especially strange. Scratching his bald head, confused and frowned puzzled then shrugged his shoulders and continued to the kitchen, again making another chicken salt and cream popcorn.

* * *

..._**The next morning...**_

April shot out of bed, running to the bathroom and held her head down the toilet...vomiting. Reached for the flush button then sat on the bathroom tiled floor, holding her head as she leaned against the wall and inhaled then sighed. "Oh man...what a migraine." She stated to herself.

Pushing herself to stand and walk to the sink, turned the cold water tap and ran the water. Cupping both hands underneath the running wet substance and rinsed her mouth then leaned on the sink rim, breathing slowly as she raised her head and faced her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

After seeing her reflection presented a pale, ran down expression. She brushed her teeth, rinsing her mouth from any unwanted bad breath then went to her bedroom, quickly dressed into denim shorts and t-shirt. Grabbing all her valuables as she ran out the door and rang the medical centre to make a appointment with her GP...Dr John Chan.

**Ring...Ring...**

"Hello...NYC medical centre, this is sherry speaking...how can I help you today?"

"I would like to make an appointment with Dr John Chan, please." April answered, requesting an arranged appointment. "Yes...what is the name please?" Sherry replied, requesting for a name

"April O'Neil."

"Have you been here before, ma'am?" sherry inquired softly

"Yes...of course I have. I am regular patient...please make my appointment with Dr John Chan." April replied, slightly annoyed.

"You're the first one in as soon you arrive, ma'am unless another patient arrives in before you then you will be the next patient afterwards." Sherry explained

"Thanks so much." April thanked

"Ok...bye now." sherry farewelled

April hollowed a cab and requested the driver, take her to the medical centre as fast he could or he would be covered in unwanted vomit. (Ew.)

* * *

_**...Twenty minutes later...**_

April arrived to the medical centre and was very lucky that the centre...still empty and slow. Slightly panting, sat down in the first seat and grabbed the magazine on top of the pile and only just opened the cover when she was called in. "April O'Neil?" Dr John Chan called

Placing the magazine down on the seat beside her, stood up and walked toward the Doctor's private chamber. "Hello Ms O'Neil...it has been a long time no see." He greeted

"It sure..._has." _April answered and placed two fingers on her lips as she was feeling to be sick again.

"Come inside...So, what can I do for you today?"

"I am having unusual symptoms, involving headaches, body aches and continuous vomiting." April explained.

"Sounds to me symptoms of pregnancy but first to make sure of confirming it, take this and pee a sample in it then bring it back and we'll try a pregnancy test." Dr John Chan assumed

"I already did a pregnancy test and it said 'negative' but I am feeling ill continuously." April replied, explaining her dilemma. "Hmm...how 'bout we try a blood test and see what it says, ok?" he replied

"Tha—" she cut off, placing an hand over her mouth. The doctor handed the trash bin and she vomited. _"Thankyou. And so sorry."_

"Don't be sorry...you're sick and like I said before...I do sincerely believe you are pregnant...judging by your symptoms." The doctor reassured kindly

"So how long would it take for the results to return?" April asked, curiously

"About three days but in the meantime...go to the toilet and pee a sample in that for me and we will try with this pregnancy test stick...ok." doctor requested, reassuringly

"Alright." April answered, nodding.

Stood up, left the room and went to toilet then peed a sample into the sample container then returned back to the doctor's chamber, handing the sample container. Sat anxiously as the PHD grasped the stick and inserted it in the container for a couples of seconds then placed it down.

'Bout thirty seconds later...the doctor sighed softly, leaned back in his chair and gazed the patient with a congratulating smile. "Well?" she stated

"Well...you're pregnant. Congratulations Ms O'Neil." Dr John Chan congratulated.

"What? Are you sure?" April exclaimed, in disbelief.

"I am sure...here the pregnancy test if you wish to see for yourself." He replied, handing the pregnancy test stick to April. April glared the stick, disbelieving with anxious fear. "I'll the blood test results to your address when the return in three days." Dr John Chan promised.

April sat in the chair, shocked to the news then immediately inquired one question. "Doctor Chan...Instead of waiting for the blood test results to return, I am considering to request for a referral to have a..._abortion._"

The general practitioner removed his glasses, placed them down on his desk and leaned back in the chair, clamping his hands together and lowly sighed. "Ms O'Neil...if you have an abortion—you really must remember that once you have done this, there may be complications...or even worse that could leave you infertile. Are you really sure that you wish to do this? There is no turning back, once it is in progress. Also if everything goes well, you can not allow yourself to become pregnant again at least for six to eight months, to ensure there is no damage to your cervix and womb." Dr Chan medically and concerningly explained.

"Yes...I am positive. And I completely understand the risks and what I must do to fully recover." April answered, positively understood.

The general practitioner inhaled concerningly again, turning away as he arranged a appointment to perform the abortion and took out a note book with instructions what to do before the abortion requested. "Take these instructions and read thoroughly then be here 9am tomorrow morning and we may begin the abortion which you may go home the following day."

"Ok. Thankyou Doctor." April said, leaving the centre while she thought about what she will be doing about it. 'Oh crap...What am I gonna tell Raphael?' the frightened red haired woman thought.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter sixteen...**

**Hmm...april says the three little words, did she really mean it? Or was it to satisfy the terrapin, while attempting to not hurt his feelings plus finding out that she is pregnant. Will she tell Raphael about the baby and abortion? Decisions, decisions. What to do? **

**Stay tune for the next chapter as it will be challenging for me to write now. Mona recuperated quite quickly due to her resilient genetic makeup and dare I say it...the foot and shredder will strike, after Leonardo has a mysterious private meeting with Oroku saki. Who will survive and who will perish? So yes another prelude but I will changing it to make my own original so it will not sound exactly identical to the original written tmnt episodes. Then continue on from there it will written differently again...hoping you will enjoy it and continue to join me along the ride and see where this fiction will go and end. **

**Anyway...read and review...until next time...tootles **


	17. april immediate decision

**A/N:**** After reading girlygeek's fiction: let the walls come down. Bloody awesome story, hip hip horay to ya girl well anyway have been inspired to continued writing this one and re-thought about where I will be going with it as the story seemed alittle too preludie here and there despite trying to change it just alittle which has been a challenge for me. I do hope when I post the next chapter it will wont sound like the original written tmnt 2003 CGI episodes even though it will have some keypoints of it. I sincerely apologise for the lateness for this fiction and I hope you are still interested for the continuance of the story. Anyway on with the chapter...enjoy and dont forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**April's immediate decision**

_**...Later that afternoon...**_

April remembered the conversation she discussed with her local GP and gave further thought about the pregnancy, thinking should she keep the baby? Or continue on with her decision of considering an abortion. Would Raphael approve if he knew? Or would he be devastated and increasingly angry?

Inhaling the jasmine scented air as she sat in the chair outside a little coffee cafe. "May I give you a refill, ma'am?" waitress offered

"No...Thankyou, here. Keep the change." April gratefully answered, handing the money then stood and left. The cafe waitress watched April walk away, wryly wondered if she seemed alright then suddenly called by her boss. Looking to the door and looked back to April walking away then went inside, continued working as she tried to ignore her conscious as it was telling her that something just...wasn't right. "Hailey...chop...chop, customers are waiting. Can't always daydream or forever worry about those don't seek assistance? Look, I know you have a good heart _but_—" he cut off and softly sighed.

"But what?" Hailey said. "Don't worry 'bout it. Kay." Viktor answered and served the waiting customers. Hailey sighed softly, placed the tray down and went to clean tables.

April hailed a taxi as her van was in the shop, getting fixed with the adjustment to the engine. The first taxi pulled over and stopped, April opened the door and hopped inside. "Where to, Miss?" the cabbie asked

"Blake's mechanics please." April requested softly

"Ya got it." Cabbie answered, then drove off.

_...Thirty minutes later_

"15.50 ma'am."

"Here you go, thanks." April said, handing the fare to the cabbie then hopped out.

Walked inside the mechanics store and went straight to the reception then inquired about her vehicle's status. "Uh...hi. I'm here to see if my van is ready to go?" April greeted and hopefully wondered her vehicle is ready.

The receptionist looked through the books and called the mechanic on duty for the vehicle. "The mechanic will out in a minute to tell you about van, please have a seat." She kindly insisted.

April nodded and sat down, waited patiently when the mechanic was swiftly approaching her. "You are here for your van, right?" he asked

"Yes I am." April answered

"The only problem you had in the vehicle was the oil and the engine has been modified to properly run, now and it is ready to go if you like take it now?" he explained, professionally

"Oil? I needed the engine to be slightly modified, so it would run properly." April said, puzzled

"The reason I am saying the oil was the problem as it...clogged the engine's compositely to run. And there was a chance of a breakdown."

"Ok then. How do I owe for the fee?" April suspiciously frowned

"For the oil change and modification...I say 130." The mechanic stated

"130? You sure?" April softly protested

"Yep." He answered

"Kay...done deal then, thanks." April replied

"No probs. See ya later." mechanic said, handing her keys and allowed her to drive out of the shop.

* * *

_**...In the lair...**_

Raph laid in his hammock, lying his hand underneath his head as he gazed the ceiling above him. A large happy grin found it's way to his mouth as he thought and dreamed about April, believing how lucky he is to have her—or he is?

Remaining still in his hammock but quickly made out he was asleep, soundly when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Raph?" Leo called

The red clad terrapin pretended to be still asleep as he slightly grumbled. "Yeh Leo, what's up?"

The blue clad terrapin walked in the room, silent at first as he made his way to the pretence sleeping hot-headed terrapin, lying in the hammock. "It's...it's 'bout last night." Leo lowly confirmed

"What 'bout it?" he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Where did ya go? And where did ya get these?" Leo asked, placing the dirty magazines down on his plastron torso. Grumbling sighed, opened his eyes and gazed down to the glossy books that laid on his torso. "I went for a run topside to get some fresh air. Why?" raph said, gazing his older brother.

"Okay...but you still didn't answer the other part of my question—Where did ya get these?" Leo repeated his question once more.

"I found them and...and—What does it make, we're forever cooped down here and no one knows that we're even down here so having little enjoyment, wouldn't hurt. Should try bro." Raph lowly barked, throwing the mags on the floor as he rose out of his hammock and slightly pushed his brother aside then walked to the doorway, staring out of it.

Leo picked the mags, walked the red clad terrapin's blind side and grasped his shoulder, brotherly reassured. "Raph...one day we will be accepted for who we are. Until then, we are to be down here." Leo reassuringly ensured then walked out of the room, leaving his brother...alone with his thoughts.

Raph watched his older brother walk away and sighed anxiously as it was only a merely 9 hours since he had seen April and couldn't stand it, already. Wanting to see her again but he promised that he'd give her space to avoid their secret been discovered before told until they definitely knew themselves where the relationship is going first. Returning back to his hammock and closed his eyes, then tried to sleep and put the wry worry out of his mind and dreamed about those longs milky legs following her firm pear shaped hips...flat yummy belly, her large fatty fleshy breasty globes then finally the beautiful head to match.

As the imagine grew within his mind, the familiar swelling grew tingling round his tail...as if he was physically aroused.

Grinning ear to ear, as he laid one arm behind his head and the other trailed down to his ever-swelling man...well, turtlehood. Then only one thought ran through his mind, if he couldn't have her physically to satisfy his urges then he could pretend to doing it with her in his mind while he endurably satisfied himself, pleasurably.

* * *

_**...Topside...2**__**nd**__** time antique shop...**_

Meanwhile April arrived to outside of the shop, parked the van as she turned the ignition off then sighed with wryly aspiration, and gazed herself in the reviewing mirror...wondering if she is truly doing the right thing. She does feel love for her terrapin friend but is it actually _love, love _or is it just _friend love._ The more she thought of it, made her more frustrated.

Reaching for the handle of the door and opened it so she may hop out of the driver's seat and go inside then read the instructions before the appointment the following morning. Inserting her keys in the door, then walked inside.

Went through the shop, up to her apartment and threw her bag and jacket on the chair as she walked in the living room then made her way to the bedroom. Packing her bag for the over night after the procedure as she came across the mirror then stopped for a second and wondered, if she decided to keep the baby. How would it affect her body, will it grow as a normal human pregnancy or be slightly different but still grow within her. lifting her singlet up, uncovering her abdomen and gazed in the mirror, curiously wondered if she did decide to keep it...would she make a good mother or a hopeless one? Quickly shook her head, covered her abdomen and continued packing her bag for the over night stay at the hospital then began with the expected instructions.

As the night fell, she sat in front of the television with a throw rug blanket to cover her while she watched the late night news then finally drifted off to sleep. Opening her eyes to the sound of a huge bang, stretched her arms above herself when raph walked in the door.

The red clad terrapin stormed to the bathroom, a took a long hot shower and when he was done. He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer then sat down on the couch where April sat, warily puzzled as he just sat down where she was, as if she was invisible.  
Then the door opened again and two tiny youngsters ran inside, arms wide open as they ran to the terrapin...excitedly crying out. "Daddy!"

"Daddy? Who is the mot—_Oh no_...it can't be. Not m—" she frantically thought and witnessed herself walking in the door, heavily pregnant. "Hi honey. How was your day?"

"The same...seems the kids have run ya raggit again." The red clad terrapin murmured, draping his arms around her pregnant waist and lovingly kissed her lips then were interrupted when her face expressed a sudden puzzled glance. "Ya ok?" he asked

"_Raph...my water's broke."_ She whispered

Quickly dropped down by the lair and immediately inquested Donatello to deliver the baby, April was beginning to have sudden complications with her breathing. Raph panicked but tried to be strong for April as she was beginning to fail when the baby was crowning.

About two pushes later...with her last breathe. April reached up and gently brushed her entire hand across raphael's cheek as she gazed into his eyes and softly whispery said. "_Look after the kids, especially Lillia. I love you Hamato...Raphael." _

Her hand dropped as she silently passed away with the newborn baby wailing, needing her mother as raph held April within his embrace and heartbreakingly sobbed and pleadingly whispered in her ear. _"Come back...We need you, please come back April." _

April stood watching and started to scream but no one heard her, as everything went black then woke back in her apartment. Looking around the apartment in a frantic sweat, uncovered her abdomen then frighteningly and trembled squeezed her hand into a tight fist.

Shot up from the couch and grabbed her bag, keys and ran down the stairs fast she could then drove back to the hospital late the evening. Storming into the clinic and demanded to be immediately put in the ER for abortion further ahead scheduled appointment. "Please take a seat and a doctor will be with you shortly ma'am." The nurse requested calmly.

"I want a doctor now." April bellowed

"Ok—ok, just calm down and I call for the doctor." The nurse replied

"Thankyou." April hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

The doctor on duty walked out and confronted April, waiting in the waiting room and immediately asked questions. "What can I help you with?" Dr. Claude asked

"I want to have an abortion but I was assigned to have in the morning at 9am but I can not wait any longer as it is driving crazy. I want it out of me." April hysterically roared

"Ok. Come this way, ma'am." Dr. Claude said, leading the way.

"Thankyou." April answered, following the doctor to the first preparation room. Changed into operation patient clothing then hopped on the uprisen seat, placed under sedation then the abortion operation was performed.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seventeen...**

**Whoa...she couldn't handle what she may be carrying within her, man she actually kept to her decision of having abortion. How raph react when he learns the truth or suspects something is wrong with April, especially when she doesn't want to allow herself become a slave to his needs. What will happen or be said? **

**Read and review until next chapter...tootles **


	18. Leo's nightmare, fatherly advice

**Chapter seventeen**

**Leo's nightmare, fatherly advice and Raph's ever-growing anxiety **

_**...in the lair...**_

The blue clad terrapin sat comfortably meditating. Concentrated on controlling his breathing and blocked out and distractions then his mind finally quietened. Muscles relaxed, stiff as statue then heard a scream. Snapped his eyes open in annoyance and lowly grunted as he slowly stood up.

"What now?" Leo frustratingly grumbled

A disturbing cold shudder ran up his terrapin spine as he walked towards the opening of the dojo, leading to the living room. The furniture...torn, slashed, broken in pieces and scattered. Suddenly his muscles tensed, sensing that was hiding...somewhere but where? Reaching up, over his right shoulder and grasped his katana...held in front of himself, defensively.

Turn on his heel, walked backward until he felt something behind him. Looking down over his shoulder and saw the foot, lying in sight while something else covered the body. Slowly leaned over around the tipped couch arm and begun to sobbingly gasped. "No...No...Raph." he fearfully gasped, immediately knelt down and held his dead brother.

Blaming himself and tightened his clutches around his sibling, just when his sensed something or someone standing behind...enjoying the heartache as he watched. Raising his head, slowly turned and looked over his shoulder then grabbed his sword, holding in mid-range defending himself and his deceased family member. "Ha ha...you're the last of your kind, freak!" shredder's voice roared

Leo quickly and gently laid his brother down on the floor then hasty stood up, in defense and held his sword mid-range, ready to defend. "Elite ninja attack."

A large grey smog appeared behind the terrapin. He felt tensed again and turned on his heel, defend against the enemy's deathly strike. Their weapons clang as they clashed with every blow.

Shredder stood back, watched his soldiers surround and attacked the terrapin...tiring him til he could not hold his sword when it came to fight. Blood flew and covered the floor and broken furniture as he gaspingly exhaled and stood defensively as the elite ninja stepped away...shredder walked towards him and swung his arm, disarming Leonardo then viciously grasped his throat and started to tighten his grip, choking the very breathe.

Trying to claw his way of the evil satanic fiend's grasp but couldn't as he was loosing his breathe. Sight begun to grow disorientated but still saw, an rising clawed hand...ready to be swung down into his flesh. "Die...Freak!" shredder roared

Then everything went black...

Leo snapped opened his eyes once more, jumping to his feet and unsheathed his sword then unwittingly spun around, unawarily that the old rat was close by. "Leonardo...my _son." _He stated

Leonardo turned and leaped upon his sensei, ready to drive his weapon through the head. **"MY SON!"** the old rat shouted, pleading.

Leo gazed the rat, lying underneath him and his sword...tremblingly stood back and dropped his weapon. The old rat stood up, tiding himself and understood that his son was suffering...the mistakes he made.

The terrapin dropped to his knees, sobbing. A clawed soft hand caressed his bald head, followed by a understanding voice, reassuring him. "Oh my son, it is alright."

"I-I'm so sorry master splinter. What am I going to do?" Leo sobbed

Gently placed his hand underneath the terrapin's chin and raised his head up, facing him with a reassuring glance. "Oh my _son._ It is the past now..._life _is full of decisions and we all, must face our destiny and learn from our mistakes. It is alright, my _son._ Come...let's relax in the living room with a warm cup of tea."

Leo smiled and nodded, followed the old rat to the living room.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...Raph's bedroom...**_

Raph groaned satisfied but still not completely as he desired to see April...but he promised to allow her to breathe and do other things. What kind of turtle would he be if he pressured and broke his promise that he vowed. Sighing with slight frustration and disappointment, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...when he begun to dream.

Hearing his name called...but instead of Raphael...he heard 'daddy'. Opening his eyes, rose from the bed and saw that April lying beside him, sound asleep... the door swung opened with two little youngster running and leaped to his side, pleading to be taken down to see their grandfather and uncles. "C'mon daddy...today is the day, you said we can spend the day with unca mikey, Donnie, Leo and oijsan splinter." A soft girlie voice cried, happily

"Wait...wait a minute, who're ya?" Raph stammeredly stated, confused

"Yeh daddy, can we go see oijsan splinter." A soft boy voice said

April rolled over and stated softly. "Honey you did say that you would."

"Huh?" he confused said, raising a confused brow.

April rolled over again, threw the sheets and slowly stood up while she placed a hand upon her swollen abdomen and held the other out for the first child to grasp. The florescent clad terrapin child, climbed down from his father's side off the bed and ran to his pregnant mother's side and grasped her hand while his younger sister followed. "C'mon kids, let's make some bandana pancakes."

"Yay!" both terrapin children cried

Raph watched dumbfounded and wondered...'Is this real?'

Walking to the kitchen where his young family happily co-ordinated, making breakfast together. April glanced in the corner of her eye and warmly smiled as she walked over and kissed his cheek, greetingly. "Morning honey."

"Uh...morning." raph stammeredly replied

"Raph? You alright?" April asked, concerned

No response at first then finally answered."Yeh...why would I be?"

"You seem...distracted." she confirmed

He smiled, draped his arms around her and gently but lovingly held April close then kissed her lips and softly answered._"I'm just happy...very happy."_

April gently caressed his cheek with the back of her fingertips and softly stated_**. **__"Me too."_

As they kissed again...a bright light grew around them and the dream faded.

The red clad terrapin opened his eyes, rubbed his head...confused and dumbfounded but wondered could that be real if he really wanted to be? Sighed, rose up out of the hammock then saw the time was 4am in the morning. Couldn't go back to sleep, then thought maybe...just maybe to drop by April's while the others were still asleep then realised that it might too early, especially for April.

Went downstairs and trained alittle until the morning came and appropriate time arrived. A huge smile grew on his face as the dream he dreamt, gave him...hope that one day, it will become reality.

'Oh April...I'll be coming soon.' He thought

* * *

_**...in the hospital...private patient chamber...**__**early hours of morning (6:30am, to be precise)... **_

April groggily opened her eyes, looked around and slightly groaned as she tried to push herself up when a waiting bedside nurse, shot out from her seat and gently gestured April to lay back down and rest. "Ms O'Neil...you must rest." Hospital nursed gestured

"Did it go well?" April asked, huskily

"Yes and no." Nurse replied

"What you mean by that?" April asked, worriedly

"There were...a few complications." Nurse answered

"What kind of complications." April worriedly said

"The abortion could not be performed as..." nursed cut off.

"As what?" April frantically cried

"You gave birth instead." Nurse explained

"That is _impossible_." April whispery stated, fearfully

"Ms O'Neil...I know this comes to a shock but you must rest and can not leave til the next afternoon, in case there are no other complications." Nurse insured.

"How far was I?" April demandingly inquired

"You were 4 ½ weeks pregnant." Nurse answered, explained

April glared the nurse in disbelief and shock. _"That is not possible!"_ April whispery stated

"I'm sorry, according to the charts...you would have not survived the birth later on if...you didn't give birth now. I'm sorry for your loss." Nurse reassured, gently rubbed her arm then left.

April rolled over, tightly embraced the pillow and silently sobbed. 'Omigosh...I was really pregnant. What am I going to tell Raphael?' April thought.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eighteen...**

**Wow...april actually gave birth! But how? If only 4 ½ weeks along, how big is the foetus? Not looking good. Leo is beginning to take the responsibilities of dangerous mistakes upon his shoulders as the leader that is expected of him, quite seriously. Plus thinking what would had happened if he did accept Oruku Saki aka the shredder's offer to join his clan. Mm..., we all know what shredder is up to when it comes to revenge, don't we? Don't look good for our fave heroic terrapins. I dont want to see them get hurt in any way but that is part of story-telling. Anyway...**

**Stay tune for the next chappie coming up...we will see the bond between begin to weak as secrets and deceptions are starting to fill the air around them. Mona makes another appearance but this time intervenes in the battle with unfamiliar enemy. **

**Read and review until next time...tootles :P **


	19. the waiting game

**Chapter eighteen **

**The waiting game & Jasmine's reassuring, friendly comfort**

_**...Three hours later...in the lair...**_

Raph breathed with exhaustion after exercising, pumping his masculine terrapin arms and further fantasised about April and the future. Can they really have a future together or was it just...pure fantasy?

His heart was beginning to flutter whenever he thought or let alone dreamed about April. He knew that he was falling head over heels for April and wanted to share his love with the world but couldn't...not just yet. Not until he comes clean with his family first and then can shout out loudly, how much he loves April.

Needing desperately advice from his father but how could he ask without having his affair with April exposed? Unable to come up with a suitable way to ask without it going badly, fears arose as he tried to figure what to do. Wondering and hoping that when and if he exposes his affair, will his family understand and be happy for him? Or will they be disappointed?

Walking out of the dojo with a huffy sigh as he unexpectedly brushed past the old rat near the doorway. "Raphael, my son...what is the matter?" he softly reassured

"Oh, sorry sensei. Just little tired and..." raph cut off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, go on." Splinter said, softly gestured.

Sighed softly and replied. "Nothing sensei...I'm just gonna go topside for abit."

"Be careful, my _son._" Splinter requested

The red clad terrapin bowed and left.

* * *

_**...in the hospital...**_

April sat in her bed, thinking about the baby and wondered...was it big enough to tell whether is appeared human or could it possibly...turtle? Putting the thought in the back of her mind as the doctor on duty for the morning shift, walked in the room and carried the charts as he made his way to the window and pulled the curtain open. "Morning Ms O'Neil, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Cummings greeted

"Ok...I guess. Would there be any chance that I could leave sometime today?" April answered

Looking over the chart clipboard with concerning glance. "I would prefer you to stay in hospital one night. You may leave first thing tomorrow morning." Dr. Cummings replied, leaving the room as he was called for another patient that is due to go in labour.

April didn't respond as she was slightly upset and wanted to go home...be in her own bed where she feels more comfortable to rest and recuperate. Looking out the window, watching the sun continued to rise and felt the warmth of the sun's beaming shine upon her cheeks then suddenly realised that maybe this would be good for her to further think about what she can do about the 'lust-love game' relationship she has with Raphael.

Thinking about how to break the news to Raphael...that they should remain friends as this felt wrong, misleading him and falsely declare her feelings. Knowing that this will break his heart but...will he understand or just be very angry and hate her...forever?

'Oh Raphael...I wish we could be something you want but—this just can not be, so sorry.' She sobbingly thought.

* * *

_**...Yen's apartment...that very same morning...**_

Mona woke and found herself, lying on a comfortable bed and looked as she reached for the bandage. Softly running her fingers over the white dressing over side, pushing herself slowly and placed the blanket aside as she settled her feet down on the floor then stood up.

Making her way to the door as it was opened. "Mona...what you doing up?" Kwan concerningly said

"I need fresh air and tried to build my strength as I can not stay here for long." Mona replied

"Nonsense." Kwan stated

"Pardon?" Mona answered

"You are welcomed to stay as long as needed, you are now our friend." Jasmine said, walking in the room and carried a tray with fresh brewed tea.

"Thankyou." Mona replied, grateful

Jasmine nodded and warmly smiled, walking back to the living room and placed the tray down on the table. "Are you coming to sit down or not?" she asked softly

Mona smiled, nodded and took her time walking to the couch then sat down while Kwan went to retrieve the cushion from the recliner and placed it behind Mona's back. "Oh no, you needn't to do that." Mona said, kindly hesitated

"Don't be modest, Mona." Kwan replied, warmly smiled

Jasmine and Kwan knelt down round the table. Handing the saki cups to each member around the table, after pouring the hot brewed tea and offered chopsticks with a bowl of freshly made fried rice, without saying a word.

Mona was pleasingly happy and grateful to her friend's hospitality but she needed to return back, and continue for the formula of how she can change herself back...human. If there is ever a possibly that could or would she have to live her life as...a mutant.

Holding the cup, staring into the brew steam and expressed a blank face just as when Jasmine concerningly wondered what Mona could be thinking about. "Mona." Jasmine softly called

"Hmm." She mused

"You alright?" Jasmine asked. Kwan looked up and gazed towards Mona with the chopsticks in his mouth and silently ate his rice. "I'm ok." Mona replied

"Do you want to talk about it, dear?" Jasmine said, reassuringly comfortingly.

No response, just silent tears. Jasmine knelt up on her knees and walked over to Mona then resumed sitting again as she placed her hand upon Mona's forearm, reassuring. "They'll understand, dear. We did. One day you will be able to return home and they will love the new you, no matter what you may look like."

Mona wiped the tears away from her cheeks, nodded and softly said. _"I hope so."_

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter nineteen...**_

I know guys this short...another short chappie. This is getting abit sad and teary, isn't it? Anyway...hope you are enjoying this fiction...the real triangle is about to begin soon but not til after the battle with shredder as I said before but it has taken longer than expected towards there.

Anyway...read and review...until next time and stay tune for the next chapter coming right up...tootles


	20. suspecious secrets

**Chapter nineteen**

**Suspicious secrets**

_**...Later that day...rooftops**_

Raph leaped across, avoiding detection of been seen by unexpected onlookers down below. It has been only few hours in the morning of the first day, spending alone without April. Wanting to be with her and couldn't get her out of his mind. Then he decided to drop by and see her as it was driving him crazy. But first, stopped and quickly looked down the roof, across the street where his fave florist stood that had bouquet he early bought.

Making his way over the rooftop above the florist, dropped some cash then grabbed a bouquet of red tulips...her favourite flowers. Hoping this will be the perfect gift that may help him, express his feelings as truly genuine. Continued on his way to April's apartment, unknowing that she is in the hospital...recovering from a sudden unexpected out of the ordinary birth, she has recently experienced.

His heart fluttered faster as he counted the seconds, then minutes til he finally arrived April's apartment.

* * *

_**...in the hospital...**_

April stood under the running warm dripplings of shower water, seeping through her hair and over her shoulders then finally trailing down entire womanly frame. Holding her head up, under the water that met her face when she felt a tensed, suddenly but strangely knew.

Turning the taps off, dried and dressed herself then rushed out the door and waited til the doctor returned. She anxiously paced back and forth when her lower abdominal region tightened and painfully ached. Holding her abdomen, dropping to the floor and tried to reached for the panic button but couldn't.

A nurse walked in the room, to check on April when she was found lying on the floor. "Ms O'Neil...what are you doing out of bed! You need rest and can not risk, further complications."

"I have to go...I am needed elsewhere." April pleaded, gruntingly groaned

"You are not going no where, miss. Until the doctor says you may go." Nurse informed, helping April back in bed. "I'll go get the doctor." Nurse said, when she noticed unusual symptoms.

April curled in a ball, holding herself tightly and gruntingly groaned again. The doctor rushed in and quickly examined April. "What's—wrong with me, doctor?" April groaned

"Uncertain what it could be but must get you into theatre right now." Dr. Cummings immediately said. "Prepare the theatre, immediately." He reprimanded, poking his head out of the door.

Two nurses at the counter, called for assistance and prepared the theatre. April was rushed to the theatre and properly examined then immediately operated upon again when detected the cause of the newly sudden problem.

* * *

_**...Outside on the rooftop across the 2**__**nd**__** time antique shop...**_

Raph stood on the rooftop and gaze the building, smiling nervously. Breathed in a deep breathe then leaped across to the rooftop of the shop then went down to the window and opened it. "Hello." He called inside, only to hear nothing but silence.

His smile turned from accelerated happiness to tense wryly frown. Slowly climbed inside, drew his sai out and readied himself to fight if a sudden ambushed hid within. Quickly scouted the apartment, room by room and found nothing then sat down on the couch, placing the bouquet down on the table.

Abruptly sighed, wondered where April could had gone then thought, she mustn't be far and could be out shopping. It was getting late in the afternoon, when he stood up and left the apartment then went night patrol before returning back to the apartment, hoping that April will be just arriving home.

* * *

_**...Yen's apartment...**_

While the Yen's re-organised and prepared to re-open the shop, Mona stood by the window and gazed out it. Thinking back whether if she will those strange fellows again. Curiously wondered what were they and are they good guys as they appeared?

"Mona?" a voice softly called

Looking over her shoulder, didn't respond. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" jasmine glanced uncertain.

The salamander woman turned on her heel, faced her friend and answered. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jasmine gazed Mona, uncertain once more then offered to remove the bandages. "May I?"

Mona nodded, raised her arm and allowed her friend to remove her bandage. Unravelling the bandage, dressing and was astounded by her recovery. The wound was completely healed but the stitches were visibly needed to be removed. "Just one second." Jasmine confirmed

Quickly sought through the first aid kit and retrieved the medical scissors and tweezers. Cutting with extreme care and vigilance then gently tugged the stitches out of the skin. Placing the tweezers and scissors back in the kit and threw out the stitches. "So I guess this means that you will be leaving us?" Jasmine softly sobbed

Mona softly smiled, and said. "I will come back."

"Promise, you will visit...time to time?" Jasmine inquired, tearfully.

"I promise, Jasmine. Like you said, we're friends and I never abandon my friends." Mona vowed.

Jasmine smiled and bowed as she stood straight, Mona gave her hug. Jasmine blinked surprised, smiled and returned the friendship embrace. "Thankyou for everything." Mona said, just as she was about to leave out the window. Jasmine quickly stopped her and requested to take a small gift with her. "Mona...take this, to remember us by." Jasmine asked, handing a black leather necklace with a crystal dragon pendant. "It's beautiful." Mona admiringly stated, gratefully accepting the gift. "It is in our custom that, when giving a crystal dragon...brings good fortune to both the giver and receiver...even protection." Jasmine explained. "Thankyou, Jasmine." Mona murmured, thanking her friend.

Both sighed with shuddery breathes as tears fell. Wiping the tears away from eachother cheeks and hugged again...saying their farewell for the time being but not forever. Looking back, smiled then left through the window and disappeared. Jasmine leaned out the window, looked for where Mona have disappeared to but only to realise that it is unlikely.

Pulling herself back in the window and closed it. Then walked downstairs to the shop, Kwan noticed that his wife's cheeks were wet and wondered what must've happened. "What's the matter, my love?" he asked

"Nothing...Mona gives her thanks and she'll be back sometime for a visit in the near future." Jasmine happily said. Kwan smiled warmly, wrapped his arms around jasmine and softly said. "She sure is one of a kind...One in a million. We will see her again."

'I will return...Goodbye for now, my friends.' Mona thought out loud.

* * *

_**...Later that very evening...**_

Raph returned back to the apartment and found that April hadn't check in. He started to worry, quickly wrote a letter, letting her know if she did arrive home when he returns, the following morning...hoping it is just him, worrying over nothing.

Going to the fridge, held the letter and placed the magnet on top then left the apartment, and closed the window behind him. Meanwhile down in the lair, all were doing their usual thing except for Donnie. Looking over his shoulder, hoping to be not read over his shoulder then opened the draw of his desk. Taking out a book that hid a photograph that he had taken of April then ran his finger along the photograph.

Took a slight deep breathe and sighed slowly as he dreamed about him and April. 'Wonder what could be in the way if I wasn't a turtle?' he wondered. 'Would you look at me differently if I were human?'

Thinking about the possibilities if there were ever a chance to be with the girl of his dreams when a large bang echoed in the lair that startled the purple clad terrapin, he quickly put the picture away in the drawer and closed it without hesitation of been caught.

Resumed pushing keys on his computer as he heard the husky abrupt breathing, stormed passed by his door. Turning on his chair and walked to the doorway, peeked out and saw his older brother, Raphael...storming to his room. Raising his eye ridge, wondering curiously as he watched his brother stormed off, grumblingly muttered then shrugged his shoulders and returned back to the computer.

* * *

_**...The next early morning...in the hospital...**_

The nurse walked in, pulled the curtain back. "Morning sunshine." She greeted

"Ugh!" April groaned

"How ya're feeling this morning?" nurse asked

"Feel like that I was hit by a truck." April grumbled. "What happened?"

"You had a blood vessel that burst within your cervix that caused you to bleed more as if your body was riding unwanted blood. Luckily it was caught in time, you sure will be in danger." Nurse explained. "The doctor will be in, momentarily." Nurse smiled, then left the room.

"Thanks." April said.

Dr. Raymond walked in the room with the chart and discharge paper. "Everything seems good, here is your discharge and you may go home but take these pills for atleast six months."

"What they for?" April asked, raising a wary eye ridge. "They're control your menstrual cycle and regular them properly. And protect you from pregnancy until your cervix heals, also no sex for at least three months." Dr. Raymond instructed.

"That wouldn't be no problem, doctor." April lowly stated. "Pardon?" he asked

"Nothing." She replied. "Ok then, when ya're ready...you may go home. Take care, Ms O'Neil." Dr. Raymond stated, leaving the room. April was glad to be able to go home after two days, almost in hospital. Quickly having a shower then dressed into a second clean set of clothes and made her way to the van, parked in the parking lot.

Returning home is good. Relax is even better.

Inserted the key in the ignition then drove out of the parking lot and straight home where she desperately desire to be.

* * *

_**...That very morning...In the lair...**_

Raph stormed down to the kitchen, grabbed himself a milk carton and drank from it. Throwing it to the bin then brushed past his brother, unwarily bumped into him. "Hey Raph." Leo called

A low grunting grumble was heard followed by a low husky reply. "Yeh what?"

"No need to bite my head off, hothead."

"Splinter junior."

Rubbing his temples and sighed. "Oi." Leo stated then continued on to the kitchen.

**The red clad terrapin left the lair, once again and went topside. As when Raph left, a figure stood on the stairs of his room...watching his red clad terrapin son and wondered had suddenly changed in him. Didn't seem the usual son, he knew. This Raphael is unfamiliar to him, softly sighed and walked in his chambers...closing the door behind him.**

**...**

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty...**_

Ok..now what do you think? Alot has happened quite fast and will only get worse as we have finally reached the chapter, I promised. Stay tuned for the next chapter...read and review until next time...tootles :P


	21. the surprise visit

**Chapter twenty**

**The surprise visit**

April arrived back home, parked the van in the alleyway. Turned the key in the ignition, turning the engine off and grabbed her bag as she hopped out of the seat. Breathed a deep breathe of fresh sweet air of freedom. "Ah, home at last." She stated to herself, walking to the store door and went inside.

Slowly going up the stairs, dropped her bag at the staircase side as she made her way to the kitchen and made a hot cuppa. Blowing the hot fumes of the sweet aroma then sipped her tea, walking to the couch and turned the television on.

Gruntingly groaned slightly as she sat down in the couch, since she was still very sore. Caressing her abdomen gently with her free hand with the other, held the cup handle and sipped her tea once more. "Ah...relaxing is _good."_ She murmured, leaning back in the couch and closed her eyes for a second.

"This Felicia Tan, reporting in Little China town where a museum was broken into last night and three security guards were hospitalised with critical internal injuries. One died on the way to hospital, while the second just passed away this morning and the news is yet to be known for the third injured security guard. It was said they tried to fend this relic sword from the 4th century AD. The legend of the sword said to carry great power of the Tengu King and anyone possessed the sword would become a powerful adversary. Felicia Tan, in Little China town reporting for the channel 8 news. Back to you Jeff."

April flicked the channel to something with more fictional drama and romance as she had itch for love soaps. Since hadn't been able to watch anything for the last couple of weeks. Placing the cup down on the table, in front of her as she leaned back in the couch and laid her hand upon her lap, holding the remote as her eyes were beginning to grow heavy then finally gave in and closed.

Soundly breathed as she comfortably slept, unwarily hadn't noticed a red tulip bouquet laid waiting.

* * *

_**...outside, not far from the 2**__**nd**__** time antique shop...**_

Raph was on his way to the shop, hoping to find that April may have returned home so he could spend the day with her as he was going crazy out of his mind. His heart raced a million miles a hour as nerves set in again. It didn't take long to leap across the rooftops and reached April's apartment.

Taking a deep breathe then leaped down to the window, closest to the living room and peeked through the glass. Looking around and glanced the couch, seeing a feminine figure sleeping on the couch. Opened the window and climbed inside, walked towards the couch and saw April...sound asleep. Placing one hand upon his chest with a sighing relief then gently but quietly took the remote and turned the television off. After placing the remote down on the table, he slipped both hands underneath and around the fragile feminine body then carried her to the bedroom, gently placing her down and laid beside her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her close then slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_**...A couple of hours later...**_

April stretched her arms and realised she was held down by a strong green arm with a loud snoring noise followed behind. Rolling over, faced the sleeping terrapin that held her close.

Felt appreciative of the comforting embrace but there is gonna be a time to confess the truth, despite it may break his heart. Didn't have the heart to wake him, or had the heart leave either. So she remained within his embrace and returned back to sleep.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-one...**_

**The shredder strikes...finally! it has taken me, ages to get to this point...i know. I'm a lousy writer, sincerely apologise. Stay tune for the chapter**_**.*whispering*... It's gonna be a blast. Shh..dont tell no one though. *wink* **_

**Read and review until next time...tootles **


	22. shredder strikes pt 1

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Shredder strikes pt 1**

Its 6am, the dawn rose but it was slightly dark and very quiet. The old rat was disturbed when he heard footsteps, tiptoeing towards the lair's entrance. Opening the door and stood within as he called out. "Your morning training, my son?" He inquired

The blue clad terrapin replied softly. "Yes sensei...while the city is still quiet."

Walking to his son's side and said. "Your discipline is commendable Leonardo. Have a good run." The blue clad terrapin bowed then continued out and begun his morning training.

* * *

_**...April's apartment...**_

April woke and found herself, lying in bed alone when she smelt smoke. Pushing herself up and rushed to the door, opened it and peeked out. Listening to the clang and crash of pots been either thrown or dropped in the sink. Before walked of the room, quickly searched through drawer and grabbed her pills.

Silently walked to the kitchen, then lousily leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms, smiling. He looked quickly to his left, then back to the pan and greeted. "Morning."

"Morning yourself, raph." She answered

"Breakfast?" raph offered the burned pancakes and crispy fried eggs. "I-I'm really sorry but I don't feel like eating today—Don't think that I don't appreciate it, I do but I just can't eat right now...Thankyou though. The thought is what really counts." April replied, respectfully declining but felt guilty.

"Ya're ok, April? Ya don't look good." Raph said, concerned as he turned the stove off and placed the food on the plate. "It's—just one of those months...I'll be alright. Don't worry so much, raph." April reassured softly

Raph immediately sensed, April wasn't exactly feeling herself by her body language and didn't think of it further. Leaving it as that and followed her to the living room, carrying two cups ready brewed teas. "Oh raph, you have read my mind." April cooed, taking the first cup and sipped the tea.

Raph smiled and sat beside april, cuddled up watching a television drama soap opera. "Ya're better now?" He asked. "Yes, thankyou." She answered.

The red clad terrapin leaned in, nuzzled his beak into her hair and tenderly kissed the side of her head. _"I love you."_ He whispered

"Yeah, me too." She replied.

* * *

_**...Outside...rooftops...**_

Enjoying leaping and running the rooftops of apartment building not too far from the 2nd time antique shop. When suddenly that he was followed by four foot ninja that mysteriously came out of no where, carrying single katanas.

As they drew closer, the lead foot ninja rose his sword up and prepared to leap towards the terrapin assuming to be unvigilant of his surroundings. Sensing the foot ninja close when he came close to brick wall he immediately ducked down, avoiding the attack as the foot ninja rammed himself into the wall.

Facing the other three foot ninjas, stood in defence stance as he unsheathed his katana. Ready to defend when he suddenly noticed that he was surrounded. Seeing a line, hanging up above—he jumped upon the defeated foot ninja, rubbing his head as a trampoline and grasped the line then cut so he could swing to the next building while the foot ninja followed, leaping across the rooftops...trying to get to him.

* * *

_**...April's apartment...**_

While they cuddled up together on the couch, April was beginning to tire when raph started nuzzling against her neck and tried to gently caress her body, unknowing that he will only be disappointed. April grasped his hand, placed it down on his lap and lightly petted his hand before removing her own. "What's wrong?" raph asked

"I don't feel like it." April answered. "Are ya sick?"

"You could say that."

"What can I do?" raph asked, feeling helpless

"Raph...there is nothing you can do. I do appreciate your concern but it is part of a woman's life when a time is to—you know what, forget it, you don't need to know exactly what is meant to be kept silent." April softly confirmed

"Ya're right. I don't need to know and I understand." Raph reassured, continued watching television. April faced up the terrapin, lending her chin on his right upper scute and softly smiled then resumed her head back and hugged him.

* * *

_**...Outside...the rooftop across the 2**__**nd**__** time antique shop...**_

Climbing up the rooftop, kneeling as he panting for breathe when he was surrounded again...standing near the edge of the rooftop. Leaping up, straightening his leg as a jaggered deathly weapon and met the first foot ninja that stood in his path, knocking him down then roundhouse kicked another and punched the remaining as more continued to try and attacked the terrapin.

Panting and gasping for breathe then faced up to the high above him, across another rooftop. Three foot tech ninja soldiers stood, then made themselves invisible and attacked. Despite it rained which it was no help as he could not see the attackers and overpowered then fell of the rooftop.

Sheathing one sword held one hand out and grasped the closest ledge then climbed up to the roof, once again. Heard the footsteps, running through the paddles but still couldn't see where they were then he had a thought...if couldn't see them—then maybe...dont need sight to detect where they are. Covering his eyes with his bandana and waited for the first attack.

Standing still, relying on his hearing when he felt the first tech ninja tried to grab him. The blue clad terrapin grabbed his wrist, roundhouse kicked him down then he was visible once more.

Silently waited then sensed the second on his right, he drove the sword through the chest and sliced the device then kicked him to ground also knocking him out. Waiting once more, as the last tech ninja tried and hopefully to surprise him when Leo leaped up, flipped and sliced through cloak device. Making the enemy visible, the tech ninja unsheathed his sword and turned around when he gawked in surprise as he was punched hard. Sheathing his sword, turning his bandana then gazed the defeated enemy, lying on the ground. He bowed then walked away, leaping across the rooftop.

The rain poured heavier, flipping backwards and knelt down on one knew while holding his sword before him, waiting to defend as five more tech ninja's surrounded him, again. As they were about to attack, Hun walk up and they obediently parted. Allowing the giant behemoth within, cracking his knuckles and cockily smug. Leo stood in defence then invitingly gesture the enemy to attack.

Course Hun ran towards the terrapin but he leaped over him, avoiding his attack then invitingly gesture him to attack again. Hun grabbed a large chimney piping and used it as a metal weapon to hopefully injure him.

Avoiding couple of his blows as he leaped and tried to kick the blonde haired man when he was hit across then landed on an old pigeon hut. Grunting as he laid on the broken hut while Hun walked towards him, ready to hit the terrapin with another blow. But Leo quickly grabbed his sword, leaped over the man then stood defending as he turned and ran, holding the pipe up above and ready to swing as Leo leaped over him again then pushed Hun, making him ram into the brick wall. Slightly disorienting him but it wasn't enough, while he stumbling walked back and opened his eyes, the wall crumbled upon him.

Leo faced the five waiting tech ninjas and shouted 'boo'. They fell backwards off the roof, sheathing his sword once again then continued to run, breathlessly panted for air. Running and leaping across the rooftops then looked over his shoulder and saw that he was followed again by foot ninjas, tech ninjas and Hun. Cornered again, pantingly breathed and defended himself against the enemy then wondered why...Hun smirked, walked back and evilly laughed.

Puzzled and looked behind him and saw four unfamiliar ninjas that possessed strange gifts. Disappeared and then reappeared with the other members then faced to their right and bowed.

Leo saw in the distance a familiar figure then he whispery said. _"No."_

The four elite ninja attacked Leo, unarming him then kicked him so hard that the terrapin flew through the window of April's apartment, bruised and battered but incredibly lucky to be alive while shredder and his minions gathered outside. The lead elite ninja handed the swords to shredder and he broke them into shattered pieces.

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty two...**

**Read and review...until the next chapter...tootles ;) :P **


	23. shredder strikes pt 2 & tales of leo

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Shredder strikes pt 2 & Tales of Leo**

"Leo!" Raph cried, running to his brother's side as he fearfully inquested to know what had happened. "Who did this to you?"

At first there was no response. He grunted and went to go find who viciously attacked his brother. "Raph...wait." Leo raspy inquested. The red clad terrapin returned his side, kneeling down close as he grasped his shoulder and said while April tried to hold him up. "He's back...the shredder."

Leo closed his eyes and fell on conscious. Both raph and April gasped then immediately tried to run with Leo, when the apartment was ambushed with foot ninja and surrounded them. April tried to help Leo out of the apartment while raph defend their escape.

Driving his sai's through the enemy's head, instantly killed whoever tried to get through. The door flung opened and there were three foot ninjas waiting, Leo swung his foot—closing the door then stepped aside as it flung again and they jumped in the apartment.

April screamed, raph looked back and ran to defend April and his brother. Blood covered the walls and his face. "I need to catch my breath." He stammered

"Is that all of them?" April wondered

"I dunno...start goin out, now April." Raph said

April nodded and tried to aid Leo out, down the stairs when raph's shell cell rang. "Oh crud...this is not the time for a phone call." He grumbled, reaching for the phone and quickly answered

"Raphael! Have you seen your brother?" Master splinter asked

"I'm alittle busy right now, master splinter...trying to stay alive." Raph answered, when he was attacked again. Then Hun grasped Leo and held him up, April grabbed a chair and hit him. "Put him down!" she bellowed

"As you wish." He evilly smug, throwing him across the room. Where he landed against the pole, an elite ninja tried to attack him when he was stopped by raph's defending blow and received a kick in his chest.

Splinter gazed the phone, puzzled and wary as he demandingly shouted. "Michelangelo...Donatello."

"Yes sensei." Both answered

"Your brothers and Miss O'Neil are in danger." Splinter recited

Both didn't answer and immediately knew what they should do. The terrapins and rat ran fast as possible to aid their family members against the dishonourable enemy. Meanwhile just a block away, Mona leaped the rooftop and heard weapons clanging and out cries that came from the antique shop near by.

Running fast as possible and witnessed that it was attacked by an unfamiliar enemy, she dont recognise and saw that there were two terrapins and woman trapped inside. As she prepared to jump down when a masked vigilante rode his motor cycle and drove into the window of the shop. But that still didn't stop her to intervene.

"This aint no party...I wanted rock 'n' roll, at least I brought my own drum sticks. Where's the babe?" Casey cockily stated, swinging his hockey stick and baseball bat and knocked every foot ninja, clearing a path to April and Leo. "Ya ok, babe?"

"Don't call me babe." she requested

Ducking down as two foot ninjas were flying across the room and landed on the wall behind them, as Casey turned around—what he saw, astonished him. "Whoa?"

A strange dark figure stood in the doorway, ready to intervene and attacked, clearing a path through the foot ambush. Raph was lying on his shell, trying to defend against one elite ninja that tried to drive his deathly double edged sword down to his jugular. Mona leaped and straightened her leg, kicked the ninja's head, making him to fall.

"Huh?" raph breathed, then faced up and glanced the brunette haired salamander standing over him, holding her hand down. Gesturing her aid him up to his feet before she was attacked from behind then she swung her resilient tail toward the enemy, he fell into the glass counter.

"_It's you."_ Raph stated whispery

"Well are we gonna gawked eachother all day or are we gonna kick some butt?" she asked

Raph surprisingly glanced and nodded then stood in defence with the female salamander and the masked vigilante, ran into the group of foot ninja and fought with everything they had while April tried to protect Leo when Hun walked towards them. April gasped then protectively said as she draped her arms around the injured terrapin. "You want him; you'd have to go through me."

"That is the idea...these green freaks have great affection for you and taking you out will put the fight out of them." Hun said, threatening the defenceless woman and injured terrapin when he was stopped with his arm held by the edge of golf club. "Hun! Don't ever threaten her." Casey roared then swung his hockey stick, making the giant behemoth to fly across the room to the stairway door.

"Casey...I...I" April stammeredly stated, half smiling.

"Well, yeh. What a day, huh? Gonna run." He answered, quickly held his head then resumed fighting.

The purple and orange clad terrapins with their master splinter finally arrived to the shop, prayed they weren't too late. Entering the shop, spread out to defend when shredder tried to attack Leo and April. "No! You strike a wounded warrior—you have no honour." Splinter accusingly roared

"I fight to win—**RAT**!" shredder barked

The warlord and rat fought, avoiding eachother's deathly blows. As the fighting continued within the shop, police sirens echoed down the street that sped towards the shop. One police car stopped outside the shop and both officers gawked inside from their patrol car and immediately called for back up. Both officers shot out of their seats, held their guns out and pointed in range then demanded the fighting to halt. "Freeze."

Two ninjas turned back and throw a shurkins at the officer's forehead, instantly killing them then resumed the ambushed.

They were beginning to grow out numbered; Leo profusely stood up and tried to help his family that did their best, defending him and April. "Leo, you are not able to fight." April told the blue clad injured terrapin. "I have to...they need me." Leo stammeredly stated, forcing himself to fight.

Closing his eyes then ran towards raph and the enemy foot ninja, tried to push him into the antique china cabinet. He succeeded then fell once more. Splinter helplessly watched and whispery cried.

_"Leonardo."_

Looking around the shop and realised they were out numbered. "My sons, we must retreat."

Mikey whacked two ninjas with his nunchucks and ran to the silver door. "Everyone back here. We can hold them off." He shouted

"No way, I never run." Raph shouted

"Right now, ya don't have a choice...pal." Mona told him, grabbing his shoulder and gestured him to retreat. The red clad terrapin gawked the salamander, no response and followed.

Don swung his Bo staff, knocking one ninja on conscious then double back to April and Leo. Dragging Leo to the back room while his family, the vigilante and the mysterious salamander retreated inside and closed the door.

Police sirens echoed as more police cars were fast approaching.

"Foot ninja disappear." Shredder ordered, then walked to the back room and picked up a large metal slab then inserted it in the handle to the gas piping. Slicing the gas piping, taking a small fireball device then pressed the button, threw it to the floor and allowed it to burn as he walked out of the shop and evilly laughed, saying. "As I rise from the ashes...you shall meet your doom."

"Hey—it has gone quite." Mikey said

"I smell gas." Don stated

Raph sniffed the room. "Mikey!" accusing the orange clad terrapin. Mikey shrugged.

"No not that gas." Don confirmed

"I smell smoke." Mikey said

"Gas and flames equals—let's book **NOW**!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaimed, trying to open the door with his sai's while Mikey tried to pull on the handle.

"What are ya doing?" Casey said

"I remember when we first moved in there was a cooling unit...there." April quickly explained

"Allow me." Mona requested, kicking the back open then climbed out...waiting to aid the injured terrapin out of the former cooling room. As the others followed and ran far as possible, escaping the following exploitation.

Mona was injured herself...again, but not serious. Just badly bruised. Watching the inferno burn the building down, April covered her eyes and started to sob. Don held Leo's right side while master splinter stood and held the other. Casey comforted April, this didn't make raph very happy but there was no time to begin rivalry over April when needing a safe house.

Mona grunted, holding her side where she was badly bruised along recent and earlier injury. Raph turned and immediately offered his aid. "Ya ok? Need a hand?"

Mona accepted and draped her arm around his neck as she was suffering from her old injury again when the foot ninja kicked her side. "Thankyou."

"No prob." Raph replied, as he picked her up in his arms as she fell on conscious from the pain.

"Forgive me Miss O'Neil...We must leave the past behind if we are to have a future. And Leonardo is badly injured and needs a safe haven to heal." Splinter stated, requesting for a safe house. "But where?" she sobbingly answered

Then Casey suddenly suggested his grandmother's farmhouse where they all travelled and recuperated then trained to become fighters before returning back to New York and face shredder once more.

Driving up north to the farmhouse in an old Cadillac Casey suggested and immediately knew that it would be the perfect safe house for his friends, where they could heal and convalesce themselves. Along for the ride, Mona also was taken along with them as she gate crashed the fight when hearing a innocent female citizen needing protection.

But never intended to be injured, let alone be taken along to the safe house. As Casey parked the ute, bragged about the house that he and his siblings played in their childhood ages. April wasn't exactly impressed with the appearance of the house as it was falling apart but Casey confirmed and admitted that the house did renovating adjustments.

Both April and Casey hopped out of the car and went to the trailer and opened the door. Doing their part to aid their friends inside with two battered skilled fighters that were over powered.

Holding the door opened while Mikey and Casey carried Leo to the couch in the living room...April handed the first blanket to Don and carried the other, helping Raphael with the mysterious new addition to their circle.

Don placed the blanket over Leo then stood back, wondering what to do and help his older brother to heal. Feeling helpless...as how to help, meanwhile upstairs Raph gently laid the brunette haired beauty down on the bed and covered her with the spare blanket then faced April, blinkingly warily.

As he tried to wrap an arm around her, she turned and walked away. Raph felt dismissed and hurt, letting the red haired woman to leave as he slowly followed downstairs.

Then both, Mikey and Casey quickly went outside to grab some firewood to start and try to warm the house. "Ok, the house has been little run down since grandma passed away." Casey stated

April coughed as she was smog by the pile of ash and dust that fell from within the chimney. "Dude...when was that—late Jurassic?" Mikey said, raising a eye ridge.

"Dude...you live in a sewer!" Casey protested

Mikey gave a annoyed pouting glance, then gazed towards Leo as he slightly lowly moaned. "Leo?" Don cried as all gathered around the injured terrapin.

* * *

_**...New York City...Foot HQ's... **_

Oruku Saki and Hun were discussing about the whereabouts of their enemies dead bodies as the entire perimeter was scouted top to bottom. "I safely assume that the turtles are—" Hun cut off as Oruku Saki snarled angrily as he swung one arm in to the standing charcoal fire dish, making it tip over. "We can assume **NOTHING!** I can not ill-afford to assume that my enemies are merely deceased...My enemies assumed that they had destroyed me and it cost them dearly. I can not make the same mistake...I require _evidence _of their demise."

"Scientific proof, _perhaps?" _Stockman suggested, interrupting his employer and dragon gang member thug. Both turned and faced the battered but slowly recuperating man, wheeling in a hovering wheelchair.

"I didn't send for you, Stockman." Saki snarled

"That is your first mistake." Stockman mocked, holding one robotic finger in a counting gesture. Hun angrily growled and was handly ordered to halt. "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inner ability to learn from your punishments. What do you want?" Saki said, reminding the disable scientist of his past mistakes.

"Just a simple exchange of good and services, I can give you the most adequate of DNA and analysis from within Ms O'Neil's destroyed shop. You will learn from the shadow of doubt that the turtles survived or not."

"And in exchanged?"

"Full access to this fascinate relic that you have fished from the east river. A brief of it's technological appearance has owed me to create the foot tech ninjas. Imaging what would I might do when given fully access to it, a win proportion I say."

"Provide me with proof that the turtles have indefinite been destroyed in the blaze and you may have your reward. Fail me and your next punishment will be your final punishment."

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, Shredder."

* * *

_**...Back at the farmhouse...in the living room...**_

Leo's family and friends, gathered round him...hoping and praying he'd return to them. Raph punched his hand in the nearby wall and gruntingly said. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Wounds take slower to heal, my son. Your brother is not just suffering physically but mentally and spiritually." Splinter answered, placing his hand upon Leo's head, reassuringly.

"You think, he can hear us." Don curiously and hopefully wondered

"Only one can try." Splinter softly replied, allowing his purple clad son to kneel closer. "Hey Leo, it's me...Don. Listen...you're gonna pull through this, I know you are...have to—I mean, you would know what kind of trouble we'd get into without you, like...remember I tried to build that remote controlled toy car when we were only kids." Don continued, telling the story about when they were young, playing with a car down in the sewers and when he finished telling the story, the purple clad terrapin stood up. "You really came through that day for me, Leo...you always do and I know you will _again._"

Raph hmmphed behind Donatello, snortingly. "Heh, it's like ya got him on yer every word...Don."

Suddenly Leo slightly turned his head, side to side and moaned softly. "Hey...I think he heard ya, raphie." Casey stated

"May talking to him, really does help." April surprisingly said.

"It is said that a voice of the loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home." Splinter wisely explained. Then mikey walked to his elder brother's side, knelt down and asked. "Mind if I take a crack it?...Listen bro, like concentrate on my voice. C'mon Leo, ya know how focused ya get when ya set yer on something." Mikey begun and continued telling his tale about when he tried to break his focus. When he was finished, he said. "When ya put yer mind to something, ya're unstoppable so use that focus of yar's to come back to us."

"Heh...If ya ask me, he aint coming back...cos he is afraid." Raph snorted

"No one asked you!" Mikey hissed

"No he got his butt whopped and now he is too chicken to come back and face it."

"That is enough, raph." Don said, grabbed his shoulder. Raph pulled his shoulder away, out of Don's grasp. And continued. "Well I say, Who's need ya? It's not like we can't go on without ya playing...fearless leader! Back in the day, I always figured that I was gonna be top turtle. I was bravest...strongest. remember the time when I took ya to that closed off section of the sewer? We were playing 'follow the leader'." Raph's eyes filled with warm tears as he continued and told his tale with the fearless leading terrapin and brother.

"Ugh...I don't know why I told that story...I guess ya just—What I'm trying to say is—" Raph cut off, raised a hand and covered the ride side of his face as a single tear fell down his terrapin cheeks. Splinter grabbed raph's shoulder reassuringly told him. "Your brother hears your raphael...he _understands_."

The red clad terrapin walked to the window, leaned against it as he closed his eyes and had his back to everyone in the room and shamelessly within himself for letting all see that he has feelings and truly does have a _heart._

* * *

_**...Back in New York...April's burned down shop...**_

Stockman remotely controlled his mousers to search through the wreckage for any remains of human and turtle DNA analysis to take back as proof to the shredder. Frustratingly grew annoyed as he scanned and re-scanned the perimeter and couldn't find sign of evidence that anyone had perished with the explosion. Then just as he was about to give up and face his punishment for failing which he sorely didn't wish to endure. One of mousers had found a red piece of cloth instead and wiggled it's little mechanical tail, presenting the finding.

Taking the cloth and immediately made two eyes holes as a mask and said. "If I can not simply find _evidence_ then I'll just have to make some."

* * *

_**...Back at the farmhouse..**_

It was splinter's turn to try talking to the injured terrapin_**.**_ "Leonardo...my son. You must gather all of your strength and confront your fear to get through this...just like you did, many years ago."

"C'mon sensei...Leo has never been afraid of anything in his life." Raph stated, assuming his older brother to be the bravest terrapin, he always knew and admired.

"Not true my_ son._" Splinter reassured Raphael. "Do you recall, Leonardo...Our early days?" Splinter said and begun with the tale about when he and Leo were out scavenging for supplies and food when the old rat discovered that his eldest son had a terrible and frightening fear of heights. Fatherly nurtured his son to try overcome the fear but it only seem to be slightly overwhelming until he thought to test Leonardo in the drainage tunnels.

Putting himself at risk of falling to only assist his son's ability to focus and overcome his fear. "Do so again...Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirit heal and I know you will return back to us."

Soft murmuring breathes escaped his mouth as he readied himself to answer.

"Is he?' Mikey inquired

"_No...fear." _

Three terrapins gazed their brother, with surprised opened mouth glances as they witnessed Leo finally opened his eyes and faced them. All cheered as April and Casey uncertainly hugged then realised and apologised as they blushed. Luckily this Raph didn't glance them in jealousy as he was more concerned for his brother, let alone about his secret love affair with April at present time.

"Uh...sorry."

"Right!" April answered, pulling away.

"We thought yer were gone, bro." Raph stated, glad to have his brother back.

"I _was_ but you _brought me back...All of you." _Leo answered

"You fought your way back, my son. You have done well."

"Thankyou..._Sensei." _Leo murmured, then closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep for much needed rest. "The danger has passed...now we let him rest." Leading the way outside.

"Hey Leo...If ya need anything, I'd be right outside." Raph assured his brother, forgetting about the other injured member they recently taken under their wing.

Meanwhile upstairs...Mona listened from her bed and was astounded by the love and strong family bonding they share. Raising from the bed and walked to the window, gaze out and down towards the group, socializing and wondered. 'Would they be that strongly fonded of her later down the track when she properly introduces herself and grow to know them better, especially Raphael.

Softly sighed, turned on her heel then returned back to bed...continued resting as her wounds from a older encounter hadn't exactly healed within, properly and could be at risk of a relapse. Caressing her side, slightly whinced as it stung to touch.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while trying to ignore the pain. Whispery to herself as she has made her heartfelt crush. _"Raphael. What an cute name for a sexy turtle...mm."_

* * *

_**...Back in New York...Oruku Saki's private chamber...**_

"This is your inclusive proof? Pathetic." Saki snarled

"Now now, let me show you my findings before you jump ahead with your decision. That is merely a souvenir...this is my inclusive proof. Official data of reptilian dilate in lamer terms..."

"Turtles."

"Someone has been doing his homework." Stockman mused

"You have proved usefully finally for once, Dr. Stockman. I'll have a team to assemble the technology to your lab, immediately."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you shredder as always." Stockman smug, leaving his soon to be former employer's chambers and begun with the re-creating of the metal skeleton and scheme his revenge upon not just against Shredder for the inhumanly unprovoked punishments and the meddling disturbance by the terrapins.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-three...**

**Does that sound alright? Please be honest, this dont exactly sound to preludie? As I said in the last chapter that this is starting to become a challenge for me, now one triangle will begin at the farmhouse and suspicions will be realised by another. Who will confront who and demand how long the affair had been heating the sheets or will it be kept in the dark? Who will be the confronter? Will he exploit raph's and April's secret or just remain quiet?**

**Also there may be one or two paragraphs that will be illustrated, 'tales of Leo' but only as their concerns and prayers for their brother, hoping to return and aid him to heal, mentally, physically and spiritually. **

**Read and review...until the next chapter...tootles ;) :P **


	24. the secret lustful couple caught

**Chapter twenty-three**

**The secret lustful couple caught...Or were they? & Jealousy surfaces within Mona**

_**...Later the afternoon...**_

"Oh gosh, we have forgotten about her!" April exclaimed, realised they recently and carelessly forgotten about the new anonymous addition to the clan. "Who? Oh, Right." Mikey said, glance sheepish

Casey gazed, confused as he scratched his head, and then suggested. "Maybe someone should go upstairs and check on her?"

"Don't everyone move at once!" April stated, placing both hands upon her hips. "I'll go." Raph muttered.

The old rat silently stood by, caught his son's and April's sudden change in their scents. His fatherly instincts told him that his second eldest son had a secret...that involved a certain _female._ What good could come out of it, if it ends badly? Uncertain if April is genuinely feeling the same for Raphael as he is genuinely deep infatuated with her, but he only prays it will not end badly which...either one or both parties may become heartbroken and distantly cold.

Following his son inside the house and up to the room where their new friend that they haven't put a name to the face...yet. Suddenly stopped in their tracks...as both, the old rat and red clad terrapin softly gazed towards Leonardo finally soundly and comfortably rested.

Sighed softly, warmly smiled then slowly walked up the stairs and went to the bedside where the nameless mutant lizard, laid. The old rat knelt down beside her and placed one hand upon her forehead. Sighed softly as he mediated to sense what happened to her when she gate crashed the fight in April's shop.

He opened his eyes and pulled the covers down and seen a recently healed wound, down her side. "What is it, sensei?" Raph asked

"She has a wound that recently healed. But not completely." Splinter answered

"Say what again." Raph said, raising a confused eye ridged frown

"She too is injured and requires much needed rest. We must keep a vigilant eye upon her also...until she wakes, so we may learn her name." Splinter suggestingly inquested

Raph nodded. The old rat stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out, down upon April socializing with the others, outside. This was the perfect time to confront his son about the secret affair he has with April O'Neil. "So...Raphael, my_ son_. Do you have something to share?"

"Pardon sensei?" He asked

"Do you have something to share?" he repeated

"Like what, sensei? I-I'm not sure what you mean...something to _share_?" Raph stammered sheepishly. Turning on his heel and faced the red clad terrapin with concerning and reassuring glance as he answered. "You and Ms O'Neil..._close_?"

"Close as can be that friends should be sensei." Raph sheepishly replied, covering his tracks

Raising his serious brow, and lowly stated. "Raphael, my_ son_. I know you alot better than that is there something that you want to share?"

"Nope." Raph replied, lying to his father and shrugged then left the room. "Ah, my _son._ I fear you will get your heart broken." Splinter worriedly stated. Light murmuring groans, muttered that filled the room. Remaining where he stood as the young brunette lizard woman, rose up and looked around. "Konnichiwa Miss." Splinter greeted

"Um...uh, Hi." She relied, greeting

The old rat smiled softly as he made his way to the bedside and sat down beside the _female_ guest. "What is your name, child?" splinter asked

"Mona—Mona-Lisa Smyth."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Mona-Lisa Smyth...I am Hamato Splinter. And the young man recently left the room...my second eldest son, Raphael."

"What are the names of your other sons?" Mona wondered, curiously

"Leonardo...Michelangelo and Donatello. When you are able, may meet them properly but first, rest and introductions later." Splinter replied, smiled

Mona returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

_**...The next morning...living room...**_

April woke early, just after 6am and thought to start cleaning the house since they were going to be stuck there for awhile. Softly gazing upon the sleeping terrapins that laid, spread out on the cold floorboards. Silently went to the laundry then searched for a bucket and mop so she could start mopping before anyone woke.

Trying not to make so much noise as she searched for the cleaning equipment she required. Luckily to find both the mop and bucket, sitting behind the laundry door. Taking the mop out, while she waited for the bucket to fill with hot water and floorboard cleansing cream, unaware that she was been approached up from behind by a certain terrapin, wanting to be with her...again.

A large dark forest green strong hand, clamped over her mouth. Kept her silent while another hand wrapped around her upper body and arms, holding her tight but caressingly gently as she heard a soft teasing whisper in her ear. _"I gotcha beautiful."_

Her eyes widen with averted glare as she tugged on the hand, uncovering her mouth and lightly elbowed in the terrapin's plastron chest. "Ooo...you jerk!" she stated, showing annoyance and that she had jump by the surprise.

"Oh c'mon, I came in peace and only wanted to play." Raph playfully joked, sheepishly grin.

"Play? I'll show you play, mister." April said, in a low serious tone. Raph assumed to be playful game and didn't take it as seriously as he puckered up when he received the bucket with steamy hot water, poured over him. **"YEEOUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"** Raph shouted

"For being a jerk!" April replied, filling the bucket again with hot water. "That hurt, April." Raph wined. "_Oh_, poor baby." she pettily stated

"Heh." He snorted, storming off to dry off. April looked over her shoulder, watching the red clad terrapin leave and sighed when she realised that this affair will end much sooner than rather later. Turning the tap off then picked the bucket and mop up...went to the living room and begun mopping just when raph had returned, trying a second time while everyone was still asleep or were they? Crouching on the top of the staircase, Mona watched jealously as the guy she wants...intimately embraced April behind and nibbled her neck, softly.

All the while trying to figure what she had that Mona couldn't possibly have. Why and what did he see in her that this red head, so special?

"Raph...raph please." April protested

"Please what? Do you surrender?" Raph said, between kisses upon her neck.

"I'm trying to mop and this is neither the time nor the place to be doing this, let alone continue this...whatever this is. Please stop." April protested again

Raph stopped, pulled away from her neck and wondered what she meant...'whatever this is.'? "A'right, I'll leave ya alone...seems ya're aint in the mood and ya're must been having yer lady thingy." Raph said, releasing April out of his arm's embrace then walked outside and closed the door behind him.

April averted her eyes to the floor, lowly grumbled to herself when she realised what had happened. "Oh god...no. What have I done?"

Mona smirked with sudden glee as she thinks that there may be a chance to try woe the terrapin, in hope he'd fall for her instead. Standing up, walking down the stairs and pretended to have only just woken up. Stretching her arms above and lightly yawned. "Morning." Mona greeted

Turning and gazed over her shoulder to see who greeted her in cheery tone. "Oh...morning." April greeted, moping the floor near the fireplace. "Sorry, where in the world are my manners...I'm Mona-Lisa Smyth but you can call me Mona for short." Mona introduced herself, holding her out.

April grasped and shook the lizard woman's hand, introducing herself. "April...April O'Neil."

"What just happened with...what's his name?" Mona asked, pointing over her shoulder towards the door and made she didn't know his name. "Raphael...nothing. He thought to sneak up behind me and play a prank on me which I would expect from his baby brother, Michelangelo." April replied, explaining her point of view.

"Oh, ok. Who is Michelangelo?" Mona wondered, confusedly frowned

"Michelangelo wears a dark orange clad bandana, Leonardo...blue and Donatello...purple." April answered, putting the names to color bandana of each terrapin. "Gotcha...shouldn't be too hard to tell which is which now I just remember by the color bandana to the name." Mona stated sheepishly

April glanced Mona with a confused frown and then softly smiled. "Are you hungry?" April asked, offering. "Am I ever, I'm starving." Mona answered

* * *

_**...Later that morning...**_

Casey walked in the door, carrying snow underneath his shoes and left snow footprints on the freshly cleaned floorboards. "**CASEY JONES! I HAVE MOPPED THE FLOOR...OUT...OUT, YOU INSENSITIVE AND INCONSIDERATED JERK! OUT!" **April roared, hitting him with the mop.

"You can't kick me out, girlzilla. This is my grandma's place and I do what I please." Casey roared back.

April stood angrily in his face, baring her annoyed and angry glare as she lowly grunted. Casey's face avertedly changed from been 'charge glance' to 'whimpering whiplashed dog with his tail between the legs'. "Uh...guys I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey bolted outside.

Master splinter knelt on the floor mat nearby the fire, mediated as he listened and chuckled when Casey was kicked out of the house after dirtying the once cleaned floorboards. Don shook his head, while working on the toaster, needed adjustment when Leonardo finally walked down and went straight outside without having a bite of breakfast.

Not one word was spoken as the broken and moping blue clad terrapin left the house and went to the barn, wanting to be alone as he was not just healing mortally...but physically, mentally and spiritually. To become the leader, family pillar and protector he once was but hopefully become stronger, more focusable and inertly indestructible again. Not just for himself...for his family as they need him more than ever.

Round the side of the house, Casey rinsed the snow from the soles of his shoes and lowly muttered under his breathe. "Heh...women. Who needs them?"

"Who needs who?" Raph said, standing behind the unaware man as he held his folded arm across his plastron scutes. "**AAAGGGHHH!**" jumping high out of his skin then faced the red clad terrapin, leaning against the veranda railings. "Raph...don't ya scare me like that, man." Casey protested, placing one hand upon his head.

"Oh sorry Case man, I thought ya like been scared out of yer wits." Raph teased and chuckled

"Hardy har har, raph." Casey replied, lowly chuckled himself

"Let's go see if Leo is up." Raph suggested

Casey nodded then immediately shook his head as he answered. "But girlzilla is inside and she aint the one to tess, after she kicked me out for walking inside with snow on my feet."

"Oh Casey, geez yer such a whiner." Raph stated, lowly smirked

"Are not!" Casey protested

"Will just walk inside then." Raph challenged, knowing he will be ejected out again—which this was Raph gonna see. Lowly sniggering while trying to not show that he was sniggering about what Casey fault if he did take the challenge then be punished for I, but what of raph? Will he be ejected out for bringing snow on his feet or be told to wash them?

"Uh, raph are you sure 'bout this?" Casey wondered, stopping at the top of the stairs and glanced down to his feet and saw they were covered again in snow. Raph answered instructively. "Just wipe them on the doormat will ya, big whiner..._sound like mikey at times_." Raph muttered

"I'll just stay out here." Casey answered

"Why don't cha just take yer shoes off, leave them out here then walk inside, big bonehead." Raph told the tall man. "I didn't think of that. Thanks raph." Casey answered, kneeling down and untied the shoelaces to his shoes. "No problem, case.._geez what bone head." _Raph muttered again.

Both the terrapin and the taller man, walked inside just as April walked out of the kitchen and said nothing to raph as his feet were clean but on the other hand, Casey's were a issue again. **"CASEY JONES! WASH YOUR FEET...AAH! MY FLOOR, OUT...OUT, WASH THEM OUTSIDE...NOW!" **April roared, ejecting him out of the house again.

"What? Wash them outside? With freezing out water?" Casey said, sheepishly glance the firey red angry woman. "Take your socks off and march to the laundry and wash them like the dirty ape that you are." April ordered, pointing to the laundry doorway.

He sighed with relief, obediently taking his socks off then walked to the laundry as he stated. "Least not with cold water, huh?"

"Move it or I'll hose you down with the freezing hose water instead!" April threatened

"Yes ma'am." Casey answered, marching to the laundry without a second thought as he fasten paste to the room. Folding her arms, walking to the couch in the living room and sat down...grunting with frustration as she whined then requested to be taught mediation.

"What is it that Casey that gets under my skin." Grunting and annoyingly shuddered. "Master splinter, maybe you could teach me meditation so I would not get so angry with Casey all the time." She said, softly

"Even meditation has it's limit, Ms O'Neil." The old rat replied, continued meditating.

Sighing frustratingly and lowly said. _"Rats." _

Splinter cleared his throat, felt little offended but understood was only slip of the tongue. "Sorry...master splinter." April apologised

The old rat smiled, faced the woman and answered. "Apology accepted."

Returning the smile as she made her way outside, closed the door behind her. just when she was 'bout to take a walk, the sound of someone clearing throat had stopped her when approached by Mona waiting outside. "Hello April." She greeted "Oh, Hi." April answered

"You wanna to talk?" Mona offered

"Talk 'bout what? There is not much to talk 'bout, Mona." April replied

"Well if you don't have anything to talk 'bout then maybe you want to listen to me, then?" Mona said, softly smiled. April returned the smile and accepted, walked to the veranda porch swing then sat down. While the red haired woman and the lizard woman talked, unaware been watched and listened upon through the kitchen window. When he realised that this mysterious lizard maiden had sudden crush on a certain terrapin.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-four...**_

**Coming very close toward the end and conclusion of this fiction, so the next instalment of my 'family, love, loss and regain series' shall begin and finally come to a close.**

**Anyway hope you are enjoying so far as it has been a terribly challenging task to continue and create a fiction that you all, will read over again and again. Stay tune for the next chapter coming right up...read and review until next time...tootles. **


	25. one broken heart

**Chapter twenty-four**

**One Broken heart**

_**...the next day**_

April was sitting on the veranda porch swing, wrapped in a thick blanket as she gazed across the property and thought about what Mona's feelings toward Raphael. She too felt for Raphael but not as he wishes for a future to ever happening. Thinking about how she was going to gently let down the red clad terrapin without sending him overboard with hissing tantrum or worse...give him a reason to go bash heads without thinking, especially where will he find human punching bags that are worth to beat since they are in the middle of nowhere.

Gently grasped and rubbed her arm, shudder with her own fear of...she may loose the one thing good in her life to an rival female that would be more suitable to his physical being and wouldn't have to sneak 'bout just to more close together.

Sighing with every fibre of her being and told herself to be strong as this is just not meant to be. How can it? Also how can she tell him about the pregnancy, let alone she went through having an abortion but instead she miscarried instead while on the abortion chair?

Sighed again, and then finally came to a decision. April was going to tell Raphael 'bout how she felt and what should be done 'bout their relationship as she feels it was beginning to take it's toll and weigh heavier upon her. Will she mention 'bout the baby or pretend it never happen?

This is going to be the decision of her life that will carry with her for the remainder of her life, she only prayed that the red clad terrapin will understand and then hopefully later down the road...he will forgive her.

Walking to the door, 'bout to open it just as she was facing with the terrapin that she wanted to see. "April...what are ya doing out here, it's freezing." Raph concernedly said, gently grasping her shoulders with his strong terrapin hands, trying to warm her as he tried lead April inside the warm house when she physically protested and said, requestingly. "Raph...can we take a walk? We need to talk."

"Sure we can...where do ya want to go?" he answered, seeing this was a opportunity to be with her again, he desperately craved despite she is having her period but he'd find a way round that without pressing her to have intercourse.

* * *

_**...In New York...Foot HQ's...**_

Oruku Saki stood by the window of his private chambers, gazing out and watched the city went by as nothing has changed but it will eventually as soon when he has his was way. Planning his evil schemes but not without the annoyance of other projects were sabotaged by the terrapins. As he had been told confirmed by Dr. Stockman that the terrapins destruction of their demise is no more— but then why the sudden wary feeling, stabbing his soul that may be considered as failed flaw.

Turning the heel and sat by his desk, just as he was 'bout to assemble new spy ware technology throughout the city, a knock at the door of his private chambers had disturbed him. "Enter..." he hissed

"Mr Saki." Dr. Everson greeted, peeking his head within the chamber doors then slowly walked in as he was demanded to enter, and not keep stalling. "Yes Dr. Everson what is it?" Saki lowly snarled

"Sorry for disturbing you but...I have something that you might want to see, sir." The doctor answered, walked to the desk and handed the pictures of recently born foetus and result chart.

Saki's didn't waver from the Doctor's face, nor his curious glance changed as he reached for the file folder and opened it. Taking the pictures out from the file, looking the photographed images...one by one then read the results. Raising a very concerned but very outraged eye ridging brow, and then faced the medical doctor with an evil smirked, growing on his face. "Are you sure these are correct?" he mused

The doctor's glance didn't waver either as he nodded then answered. "Yes, Mr Saki...there is no doubt in my mind that foetus is procreated of a human female and reptilian DNA."

Leaning back in his chair, looked at the pictures once more as he demanded a search for whoever gave birth to the foetus and also find the father, which it should not be that difficult. As he waved his hand, signalling to be left alone. Doctor silently and respectively honored his wishes then walked out the room when he was approached by Hun, waiting for him.

"Interesting." Saki mused evilly, continued to stare the photographs and evilly laughed. Unaware the foetus had already been taken by another interested party.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile outside the hospital...**_

"Is the foetus inside?" a low accent stated, not revealing his identity

"Yes." The hospital matron answered, handing the foetus's body to the unidentified man.

Been handed a large sum of cash for his reward of giving the specimen. Carrying the esky to the back of waiting black vehicle, before driving away. Handing the esky to the first scientist within his employment and demanded for analysis report within the next 24 hours.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_**...back at the farmhouse...**_

Raph and April took a walk in the nearby woods, but not far from the house...in case of a sudden unexpected attack which is unlikely and hope it would not be disturbed as they believe to be unknowingly undetected. For the time being...

Walking side by side, April still wrapped within the throw rug blanket as Raph tried to wrap one arm around April's waist. April stepped aside alittle, avoiding his arm embrace which suddenly made and lifted suspicions.

"Everythin' alright?" he asked softly, feeling the sudden rejection.

April cleared her throat and then let a long worrying sigh before she faced the red clad terrapin and tried to answer but—lost herself in his dark amber eyes, staring at her as he pushed her against a nearby tree. Shaking her head and answered appropriately with a stern mind. "Raph...when I said that we need to talk."

"Uh-huh." Raph tried nuzzling into her hair, gently caressing her womanly frame through the blanket as she leaned against the tree. "Raph, please." April protested, cupping his face in her palms and faced him with a serious conversational glance. The red clad terrapin let out a pouting sigh. "Alright..._let's talk_."

"Thankyou." April answered, finally inhaled air. Just as she was 'bout to say something, raph placed a large finger upon her lips, stopping her saying a word. "April, I know that I don't have much to offer you but I am willing to give it a go—_If ya let me_. And I promise to give everything ya deserve. _I_ _Promise_." Raph said, hoping for a response now he has fully exposed his heart. "Oh Raph, any girl would be very_ lucky_ to have you but—" she cut off, averting her gaze to the snowy ground as she walked away and had her back to Raph, trying to find the words without hurting him in he'd understand. "But what?" raph said, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed his chin upon April's shoulder.

April let a frustrating sigh and answered as she faced the terrapin before wrapping her arms around his neck, along with warmth of the blanket her body heat. "_Nothing."_

Hugging Raph and she glanced over his shoulder and th_ought to _herself, feeling more lost and uncertain. '_Oh raph—If only you knew the truth 'bout the baby and that there can not any more than friendship between us. If only you could understand and would eventually forgive me.'_

* * *

_...__**nearby, hiding behind a tree...**_

Mona listened and watched both Raphael and April, hug. After her confession with April and assumed that April understood that she wants Raph_. _But now seeing he only has eyes for the beautiful red head, what chance does she have to woe the hunky terrapin. Silently sniffling, closed her eyes as they filled with warm tears that streamed down her cheeks, turning on her heel then walked away before she was discovered.

As you can see—Mona's heart was broken. Will it mend or be a painful reminder that she will never have what she wants no matter how hard she may try.

...

* * *

_**To be continued in chapter twenty-five...**_

Uh-oh Mona seen and assumes that April to be the apple of his eye and only sees her. What chance does Mona have to woe the red clad terrapin? Will April have the courage to tell raph how she feels about the relationship and tell him that it may not go nowhere. Who is this new player and what intentions does he have for the deceased foetus? Can anyone tell who it could be? Shredder hadn't made the move to retrieve it yet as he was already beaten to the foetus. What will he do when he opportunity of to possess it will go in vain as he too, had plans for it.

Seems like that we not find out until he reveals himself and his plans later down the track...alot later. Sorry everyone but please do review as it is welcomed though. Tootles

Read and review...until next time


	26. the soft touch of Monalisa

**Chapter twenty five**

**The soft touch of Mona-Lisa, Leonardo's return & It is time...Return to New York  
**_**  
...later that morning, back at the house...**_

The blue clad terrapin, known as Leonardo finally awoken from his slumber and finally the strength to finally stand even walk but still punishing himself for letting himself, get into such event. How could he not be more aware of what was lurking in the shadows? Been the elder sibling, the leader—protector of his family. How could he allow this to happen, let alone—fail his family and friends?

Moping around the barn and begun to loose himself through self-pity and self-punishment.

His broken body was mending but his spirit still needed healing—strength from his friends, brothers and father.

The fire was burning and what warmth it was—while he glanced into the flames...all Leo could seen was his failure and demise of his own brutal attack by the Foot and Shredder. Images haunted him, an evil sniggering voice echoed in his mind. Telling him that he will fail...fall while those he cares 'bout will soon perish with him.

Shaking his head, trying to snap out of the horrifying visions as they were suppose to be—only to be fall deeper into the _darkness_ of his mind. Silently growing angry with himself, as he pouted with disgust when he dropped the tree twig, allowing it to break to pieces on contact.

He turned the heel, sat down on near by barn stool and continued to mope as he felt more—disgusted and ashamed with his defeat.

Covering his face with his other hand, silently sobbed. Feeling lost...more lost he could ever been but not alone. If only he realised that his family is always there to help just as he would if they were in need.

Been the leader...the elder brother—it was his job to never allow nothing like to happen himself or his family or have their friends to be caught in the middle of the crossfire. Suddenly a warm, soft furry clawed hand rested upon his shoulder, reassuringly and comfortingly.

Removing his hand, raised his head and faced the rat—standing before him, with a reassuring warm smile. Tears continued to stream down the depressing broken terrapin, the old rat cupped his son's cheek and brushed away the falling tears. Not saying a word as he stepped aside and allowed a taller man in the circle.

The terrapin's golden eyes widen when he saw Master Yoshi approached him. Silently gasped as he received a reassuring shoulder grasp by the taller Japanese master. Yoshi glanced softly and smiled.

"_Leadership is not everything if you're alone. A leader can not be simply made...he is found in...you my son. Learn from your mistakes."_

Removing his hand, stood up straight then began to slowly disappear as warming mist while been blown away and whispery said to Leonardo before completely disappeared. A w_arrior...a leader who doesn't learn will not become stronger, faster and—Wiser."_

Then master splinter nodded and walked towards the barn doors then he too disappeared as everything went white. Leonardo opened his eyes, looked around and saw that he was still sitting on the floor, leaning against a pile of hay but noticed that no one else had been in the barn with him.

Taking the advice quite seriously but he was still healing physically now that his spirit has mended with the help of grand-master...Hamato Yoshi. Without he'd would never progress from where he had. Then a soft voice spoke—unfamiliar to him, he answered. "Yes. Who's there?"

"It is alright—I am Mona-Lisa Smyth." She introduced, holding her hand out...greeting.

Softly smiled, took her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Leonardo but you may call me Leo."

"You alright while cooped up in here? What are you doing in here?" Mona asked

"_Nothing._" He answered, averting his glance to the floor.

"Nothing huh? Would you like some company?" Mona offered, but sensed that the blue clad terrapin wished to be alone. "No thanks." Leo kindly answered, softly smiled

"If you need anything, Leo. I'd be in the house." Mona said, walking away.

Leo smiled gratefully and continued to try healing...alone.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

April and Raph were walking back to the house, within arms embrace...only to stay warm, mainly. Raph walked April to the steps then separated, allowing her to walk inside then he followed. Don sat at the table, electrical light switch while Mikey sneaked outside somewhere...exploring when explicitly instructed to remain inside the house as the perimeter is unknown to them.

Master splinter knelt on the floor mat, mediating while the warm fire burned. "So where ya' two been?" Don wondered, raising an eye ridge brow.

"I was outside on the front porch swing." April answered, immediately.

"I was just scouting around the house." Raph lied.

"Sure you were, bro." Don teased

Raph lowly grunted as stormed upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Don wondered, raising his brow as he gazed April. April shrugged her shoulders and went to lay down in the guest room. While the purple clad terrapin watched his friend leave the room from his chair and wondered, concerningly what was bothering both his brother and April but didn't act further to ask. Lightly shrugged his shoulders and continued fixing the toaster.

* * *

_**...The following day, early that morning...**_

. Yawning slightly, raised up to sitting position and looked around as she leaned her elbows upon her knee caps. As she gently rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away so she could further open them. Letting out a short breathless sigh, removed the bed covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed, then placing her feet down on the floor. Leaning down slightly, brushing underneath her eyes—wiping away any excess sleep or unnoticed sweat from her cheeks and breathlessly sighed again.

Pushing herself off the bed so she was standing then walked to what spare clothing she owned, dressed warmly then yawningly stretched as she made her way to the door and grasped the doorknob, turning it then opened the door.

Slowly and quietly walked through the door, the room was quiet—Leo seemed to be more comfortable on the couch, since it was closer to the door. Whenever he woke, the blue clad terrapin leaves the house and spends most of his time—moping around in the barn.

Turning on her heel towards the kitchen, grabbing the old metal stove kettle and held it underneath the tap then filled it with water. Placing the kettle on the sink nearby, leaning down to make sure the gas measurement was correct before lighting. April turned the gas stove top on low and turned away as she lit a match then inserted the flame close towards the gas so it will light, the stove top was finally ready—reached over to grab the kettle handle and place it upon the waiting gas top.

Walking away to the nearest cupboard, where the mugs and coffee sat. Taking one mug out, opened the cutlery drawer and took a teaspoon, closed the drawer again then prepared herself a cuppa while waiting for the kettle to boil. Leaving the mug and walked out of the kitchen as she soon realised that the door had smacked into Mikey's nose. "**OUCH**! I come in peace." Mikey whinced, immediately grasped his nose. "Oh so sorry, Mikey—I didn't see ya. Are you ok?" April apolitically said, cupping her mouth then instantly check for any slight bruising. Mikey answered, under his muffled voice. "I'm ok—lucky that was just a tap, I wouldn't want to find out when ya peeved off."

April blinked, raised her brow and softly said. "Oh Mikey, you're a goofball."

"So I have been told." Mikey answered, rubbing his nose and went to the fridge. April shook her head, giggled then left the kitchen. April went to Leo's side, knelt down and pulled the covers over him then gently grasped his head, brushing her thumb across his forehead. Whispering softly in his ear, saying. "_Leo—come back to us...your brothers need you—I even need you_. _Please come back to us_." Leo stirred slightly, lowly murmured as he turned his head and continued to sleep.

April let a short soft sigh, continued to brush her thumb across his forehead and smiled slightly then stood up, leaving the room and sat down on the veranda porch swing. Inhaling the fresh air, hoping to see the 'Leo', she met and prayed he'd return also thought about her relationship with Raphael and gave deep thought, how she will confess about their miscarried pregnancy. How will he react when she confesses? Will he angry or deeply heartbroken?

A few seconds later...Mona walked out the door, wrapped in a blanket. "Morning, Mona-lisa." April softly greeted. Mona turned, faced April and lowly answered. _"Morning."_

"_Everything—Ok?"_ April asked, concerningly raised her brow. "Yeh...why wouldn't it be?" Mona answered. "You—seem depressed."

"Depressed? No, not all—Why you say that?"

"The sudden change in your voice." April replied, huskily.

Sniffled and answered. "It's the weather, I think that I might be coming down with a cold or _sumthing._"

"Would you like some tea?" April offered. "Nah, thanks. I'll live." Mona answered. "Ok then." April replied, stood up and walked past the salamander woman then stopped in the doorway and softly offered once more. "If you change your mind, there will be a hot brewed tea waiting."

Looked over her shoulder and gratefully replied. "Thanks but I'm ok." April nodded, warmly smiled and walked inside. Mona leaned against the railing, and looked up to the sky and watched the clouds. Letting a shuddery sigh, tightening the blanket around her shoulders and whispery said, calling one name. _"Raphael."_

Closing the door behind her, as she glared the floor and watched her footsteps then averted her sight towards the table and noticed that Donatello was working on the toaster. "Hi Donnie—what's wrong with the toaster?"

"It broke again, so I'm trying to fix it...hopefully it will last til an new one is replaced." Don answered, screwing the nut in. "Oh, who broke it this time." April replied, walked to the table and stood beside the terrapin, leaning on his shoulder. "Well—it broke when I switch it on after placing two slices inside. " Don abruptly answered, huskily. "So where is the others?" Don wondered. "Casey and Mikey, I assume they are outside somewhere, Mona is on the veranda...Why?" April answered, curiously wondered. "No reason." Don replied, continued working on the toaster.

Huskily inhaled then sighed. "I'm gonna check on the kettle is ready." April said, changing the subject and softly petted his shell. "I'll have one, if ya makin' coffee... please April." Don concurred

"Sure, Don. Two sugars, right?" She answered

Don nodded and said. "Yep, thanks April."

"No problem." April replied, continued to the kitchen.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile on the veranda...**_

Mona sighed, half folded the blanket over her forearm and went to the door as she was suddenly stopped by Mikey and Casey. "Hey...where ya off to?" Casey asked. "No where _special_." Mona answered, continued walking inside. Both Mikey and Casey gazed eachother, shrugged their shoulders and raced downstairs until Casey tackled Mikey—wrestling in the snow near the barn.

The brunette haired salamander woman, went to the kitchen. April looked over her shoulder, politely smiled and softly stated. "I made you some tea." Mona half smiled, lowly hmmphed and quickly grabbed he milk out of the fridge then added some in her tea then sipped it. Closed her eyes, inhaled the tea aroma fumes and silently humed. _"Thanks April." _She whispery said.

"Welcome." April answered, politely smiled. Mona smiled, turned on her heel then walked out of the kitchen and went outside through the laundry room, taking her hot peppermint tea.

* * *

_**...In the living room...**_

Footsteps sounded on the staircase, followed by the walker. Standing on the last step, looked around the room. "Where's everyone else?" raph wondered

"Casey's outside somewhere, Mikey out exploring and Mona-Lisa—." Don answered before finishing his sentence as he was interrupted by the curiously wondering red clad terrain.

"Mona-Lisa? That's her name?" Raph inquired, suddenly impish grin with curiosity.

"Yep...Mona-Lisa Smyth to be precise." Don answered

"What 'bout Leo?" Raph asked, changing the subject. "I presume he is in the barn." Don answered, screwing the last nut in the toaster. "Fair enough." Raph said, softly as he made his way to the kitchen. Leaning against the kitchen bench and fiddle with the tea bags while he watched April's hips sway slightly. _"What?"_ she asked. "Nothing." He answered, smiling.

April softly humed while she continued making the coffee. "Mm-hmm." As she averted her gaze and faced her back to the red clad terrapin, he walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and softly nuzzled in the back of her neck. _"Raph please, don't." _Whispery requested him to stop._ "We can be really...really quite y'know." _Raph whispery told her, continued nuzzling.

"_Look...let me take this to Don then you and I are gonna take a walk outside, we really need to talk." _April whispery concurred. _"Whatever ya say, sexy."_ He whispery replied, releasing her waist and allowed April to walk out of the kitchen while he tried to control his urges before following the red haired beauty out.

"Here Don. Be careful it is still very hot." April assured, placing the coffee down on the coaster. "Thanks April...you're the best." Don answered, reaching for the mug and slowly sipped the hot brew contents. "Ah...that hit the spot." He mused

April smiled then walked outside until she was round the blindside of the house when she was followed by Raphael. The second red clad terrapin had April within his strong embrace, he had began hungrily nuzzled into April's neck, making her moan as she tried to plea the overly sex-driven terrapin to wait and listen. "Raph please...we...as much I want this but there is something I want to say." April said, gently pushing back. "Alright, talk." Raph answered, leaning his forearm on the wall of the house and waited to hear what April had to say.

"Raph...I have a bomb to drop." April started, huskily. Raising a brow, uncertainly blinked and huskily replied. "What kind of bomb?"

Closed her eyes, sighed huskily and warily answered. "I—You and I were—"

"_Pregnant?"_ Raph finished, with a small smile growing...tugging at the corners of his wide mouth. Unwarily that there was more to confess. "I'm gonna be father, oh April this great news." He wrapped his arms around her waist, spun around then leaned his forehead upon hers as he softly ran his finger through her hair and saw her disturbing glance. "Are ya ok? What's wrong?"

"_Raph...I lost the baby—only just few days ago." _April whispery confessed. Raph's excited and happy glance immediately changed then silently embraced April, comforting her and said. "It's ok. We'll try again."

April pulled away, wiped the tears from her eyes then continued. "There is more."

"What do you mean, there is more?" Raph answered, confusedly blinked and folded his arms across his plastron, waiting for an answer. Covered her face then ran her hands over her head, averted her gaze and softly glared into his dark amber eyes, replying. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every bit of this but...I-I—" April stopped, rubbing the back of her neck and turned around, walked a couple steps away as she feared that when telling the terrapin about where the relationship is going, he'd become violent.

Raph stepped closer towards April, grabbed her hands and held up then placed upon his plastron scutes as he reached for her cheek with one hand and leaned in. April turned away, silently gazed. "_Oh_...I get it." Raph stated lowly, just above whispery tone as he pulled away.

April remained standing where she stood as he pulled away and saw his heartbroken glance. His eyes averted to the ground, leaning his shell against the brick wall and silently breathed. _"When? Why? Aren't I enough?" _

"Raph it has nothing to do with your ability to please my needs. It's..._complicated._" April answered, trying to find the answer without trying to deeply hurt the terrapin. "_Complicated? _What is complicated about it?" Raph said, as his voice rose slightly.

Ssh..."Raph keep your _voice_ down, _please_." April pleaded. "Why? I don't care if my brothers hear about us! Don't care who hears us. I love ya...please, tell me...do ya love me or not?" Raph said again, gazing April with a sudden glance the second he finally understood. "It _all_, makes _sense_ now. You don't want to be with me cos...I'm—I'm a _freak!_"

"Now you are been _ridiculous._" April stated, folding her arms. "Am I? Ya're standing here, telling that ya don't love or want to be with me. Cos I'm a freak!" Raph lowly roared, heartbrokenly gazed April as he tried to allow tears streamed down his cheeks. "Raph...please listen to me." April pleaded softly. "I'm done...hell with ya..._Women_." Raph stormed off, muttering heartbroken.

April watched the heartbroken terrapin storm off and knew that what she has done, this relationship may not completely heal after this. Feeling shamed of herself and disgusted on how she treated him. Harshly thumped her back against the wall as she covered her face then ran both hands down until they laid upon and cupped her lips and chin while tears streamed down her cheeks over her fingers when a wary soft concerned Manhattan accent spoke, followed by the face belonging to the masculine voice. "April...ya ok?" Casey concerningly asked, walked round the brick wall side and leaned his shoulder against the wall as he folded his arms across his chest.

April had quickly wiped the tears away before Casey had seen her silent sobs before she answered. "Yeah I'm—I'm ok." Casey unfolded his arms, allowed them dangle as he walked towards April and stood beside her. "Are ya sure?" he concerningly asked again. April sniffled and said. "Yeah...sure I am, just little sniffily...think might be coming down with a cold or something."

Casey reached down in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to April. _"Here."_ he murmured softly. April turned her head, gazed down to his hand holding the hankie and acceptingly took it, thanking him. _"Thanks."_

Dried her cheeks and covered her nose, softly blew then folded it and tried to hand it back when Casey grasped her hand and said. "No ya keep it. Might need it again, later."

"Thanks." April said, smiling. Both gazed into eachother's eyes, silently fell deeper into their glances when Casey said softly, breaking the silence. "Brrr...Uh...um it's chilly out here, maybe should go inside." Pointing over his shoulder and led the way back to the front door. "Yeah, should go back inside." April said softly, reciting the gesture and followed him inside.

Silently stood and hid, while listening to the conversation and felt pity for the red clad terrapin also hoped it would come as she wanted him for herself but could see that he deeply loved April. Waited til April had walked inside, luckily she still had blanket also figured that she might have a chance now that April had or may have, dumped the terrapin. Until she tries, which is now or never—this is the opportunity to comfort the heartbroken terrapin and patiently pull him to her warm embrace.

Following the footsteps in the snow towards the woods nearby until she found Raph sitting on the cold ground, leaning against an oak tree. Twirling his fingertips on top of Sai handle, then grasped it as he leaned forward and stabbed the ground just a inch from his crossed legs, clamping his hands together and silently thought as a tear fell down over his cheek. Mona quietly walked towards him then wrapped the blanket around the heartbroken terrapin. Assuming him to be cold, wanted to show the kindness of her heart. Keeping his gazed to the snow covered ground and said. "This is how ya show yer apologises."

"Apologies for what? I assumed that you were cold and may need a warm blanket." Mona softly answered. Raph reverted his gaze from the snow ground and gazed up to Mona, standing behind him...warmly smiling. "Thanks but I'm not cold." Raph gratefully told her as he reverted his gaze back to the ground once more. "It's alright...it _happens_ to the best of _us_. There is someone out there waiting for _you_ just have to _look." _Mona reassuringly told him, as she knelt down and placed her hand upon his shoulder while she hoped to give him a reason to look her way and realise that she is waiting. Willing to give everything she has, complete his circle...heart and soul.

Raph reached up, gently grasped her hand and gently squeezed it as he softly thanked her. _"Thanks, appreciate it." _Mona smiled warmly, returned the gentle squeeze and stood up. "Would you like some company?" Mona offered, softly whispered. "Nah, actually I—I would like to be alone..._thanks_ for the blanket though." Raph answered.

With no reply as she retrieved her hand and slowly walked away, leaving him...alone as requested. Stopped for a second and looked back, wondered will he ever realise that she may be what he is searching for. Wanting to show what she has to offer but can not force upon him as it may or will scare the red clad terrapin off then what? There wouldn't be no chance of winning his heart if she did that, so Mona decided to leave it be until he is ready then opened her entire heart and soul to him. Until then, at present time Leonardo is needing help to heal and regain his strength then when return back to New York...the revenge against Shredder is to be played.

Lowly and softly sighed as she continued walking, realising and witnessing that Raphael really did April. Mona knew no matter if giving whatever she had to help him, heal may not get what she wants...Raphael's heart and _love_. 'If only you knew what is waiting for.' Mona thought.

The brunette haired lizard woman had decided after the defeat of Shredder when the terrapins are ready and strong again, she will leave depart and allow Raphael to think about and choose whom, he truly desires. Then maybe...only til then she will return in hope that she could be the one. A single warm tear welled up in her eye then ran down her cool skinned cheek to her jawline then finally fell to the ground as she continued walking back to the house. 'I hope you make the right decision, Raphael...I can give you what you want without complications...whatever you want, I can give...my entire heart, mind and _soul_ even _love_ you deeper more than any other ever could. I'll always be _waiting_.'

* * *

_**...back by the tree... **_

Raph kept his gaze to the ground, closed his eyes as they welled up with warm tears then ran down his cheeks...shuddery sighed and reached up to his shoulders to warm his skin, realised that he was wrapped with the blanket, Mona had left and pulled it over his shoulders to his plastron scutes.

He felt the tugs on the edges of his lips...a warm smile grew.

* * *

_**...back at the house...**_

April stood in the kitchen, looking out the window and saw Mona walking back. Softly exhaled, trying not to let a tear fall or admit that her own heart was beginning to break but a part of her was screaming in disgust, how could she let him go and the other was saying...it just wasn't meant to be.

April knew this eventually it was bound to happen sooner than _later_. What had made her wonder...why now and why not earlier before it had gotten so deep. Due to her stringing the puppy love stricken terrapin along the way, she could had ended it long before but didn't as she did too...needed the physical attention but in a way he was hoping to have that also involved the _heart, mind and soul_.

She only hoped and pray...one day he'll forgive her and move forward. "April?" Don called softly. "Hmm..." she humed softly. "Are you ok?" Don asked. "I'm alright, just _thinking_." April answered, keeping her gazed to the window. "Thinking 'bout what?" Don said, placing the mug in the sink then leaned against the bench.

April didn't respond. Don reassuringly grasped her shoulder and whispery said. _"I'm sorry."_

"_I know...Donatello."_ she whispery replied, turned her head and softly nuzzled his fingers underneath her hand's grasp as a tear fell down her cheek. Don brushed his thumb her cheek and wiped the tear away. _"It's ok."_

"_I know..." sigh..."I'll be looking for a place to stay while I save up to rebuild the shop and apartment again as there were so many memories of my family and now...you guys. It was very special." _April answered. "I know and we will help you get back on your feet as soon as the Shredder is out of commission...I _promise_." Don replied, softly and warmly smiled.

"Thanks Don." April answered, returned the smile. "Well...I better get started on the hot water system so we have proper hot showers later." Don said, reassuringly as he made his way to the back and begun working on the broken hot water tank. April sighed, ran her fingers through her hair then leaned on the sink rim and gazed out the window once more. 'Oh Raphael...If only you knew how sorry I am.'

* * *

_**...Three months later...**_

"Where is everyone?" Raph asked, just as he walked down the last step.

"April's in the kitchen...Mikey, Casey are outside somewhere possibly exploring somewhere in the woods." Don answered.

"When given approximately instructions to remain near the house." Splinter interrupted, despite mediating. "What 'bout Leo?" Raph asked afterwards. "In the barn, moping." Don answered.

"Again?" raph said, folding his arms.

"Your brother is suffering from more than just physical wounds Raphael and he is to fully recover—he is needing all our strength to fully and completely heal...inside and out, my_ son_." Master splinter explained, reassuring his eldest son's while he is in absence.

Raph turned the heel, opened the door and left the house...closing the door behind him then made his way to the barn. Walking inside silently, then leaned against the wooden platform frame. Crossed his arms across his plastron while he watched his brother, mope slightly.

"Looking good, bro." Raph greeted softly

"Raph...I'm not in the mood." Leo answered

"For what?" raph replied, raising his nose up.

"I don't need to be told 'bout how I messed up in New York. I let everyone down...**I LOST MY SWORDS!"**

"Easy Leo—I wasn't gonna say anything 'bout that but I was gonna say what yar doing in here. And gonna tell ya what ya should be doing and I know ya know too." Raph reassured, handing a long piece of scrap metal.

Leo glanced his brother, suddenly with sudden surprise and looked to the metal in his hand then knew immediately what he should do. Raph blew more air in the fireplace cavern and placed more coal to keep the fire going and continued making the second katana while Leo made the other.

Leo hammered the metal when his muscles ached and made him whinced slightly, as he dropped the large hammer. Scoped down to grab the tool when raph grabbed it, instead. Both terrapins gazed into eachother's eyes, with brotherly warm glance as raph handed the tool to Leo and grasped his shoulder, warmly smiled. Leo retuned the warm brotherly smiled as he took the hammer then tried again.

As he hammered into the metal, hopefully it would flatten out just as when his bandages...holding his arm up in a sling, had loosen up. Removed the sling and opened then closed his hand, twiddle his fingers as a sign of his recovery soon approached. Smiled with glee, he continued to hammer into the metal slab until it was perfect and it will form into his beloved twin katanas. Only better...and hopefully, strong too.

* * *

_**...in the house...kitchen**_

The kettle whistled on the stove before April even took noticed it was ready. Staring out of the window, in the while she was thinking 'bout whether she has done right by letting Raph down also hoped it wouldn't dampen their relationship when mended in the future. Don rushed in the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. "April, didn't you hear me calling you?" Don said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"_Oh_—Sorry Don." She answered softly

"What's wrong, _April_? You seem distracted since we have been here." Don concerningly said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Just thinking 'bout the shop and wonder where I'll go from there." April answered. Don grasped her shoulders, reassuringly. "You can stay with us, as long you like when it is all over."

"That is sweet but when it is all over, I'm gonna stay with my sister for awhile. Then I'll be back. Just need some time." April answered, patting his hand gently.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Don wondered. April nodded and replied. "Yeah, I just need some time for what has happened to finally sink in, y'know." The purple clad terrapin, reassuringly comforted April. Pulled her in his masculine embrace then he laid his chin upon her head while she laid her cheek on his plastron, accepting the comforting embrace. Don couldn't help himself, taking in April's scent as it was sweet then quickly shook his head and pulled away, clearing his throat. "C'mon let's make this coffee and we go see what the others are doing." Don suggested

April nodded and warmly smiled.

* * *

_**...Later that very afternoon...**_

April went upstairs, carrying hot cocoa. "Hey you." April softly greeted

"Hey." Mona answered over her shoulder as she gazed out the window. "You alright?" April asked concerningly

"Yep...why wouldn't I be?" Mona replied. April was silent for a moment then she offered hot cocoa to break the silence. "Thirsty? I made hot cocoa as I wasn't sure if you drink coffee."

"I don't drink coffee but I'd take the hot cocoa though..._thanks_." Mona said, taking the mug. April smiled, handed the mug and abruptly asked. "Did you enjoy the peppermint tea?"

Taking the mug, consuming the warmth between her palms then answered. "Yeh I did, it was different but I normally don't drink peppermint, it kinda eek."

"Point taken, next time I'll make sure there are other varieties." April replied, sipping her cocoa.

Brushing her thumb on the side of the mug, keeping her gaze within the steaming cocoa then raised it towards her lips as she abruptly broke the sudden silence. "Can I ask you something?" Mona asked, after sipping her drink

April answered softly then sipped her drink, waiting for the question. "Sure."

"Do you love Raphael? I mean...deeply and more than you should?" Mona asked

"Yes I do...love Raphael but no more than as friends, why do you ask?" April answered, sipping her drink again. "Just friends, huh? When I saw you two...you both seem to more..._intimate._"

April choke on her drink as she gasped when Mona assumed the intimacy between Raphael and herself. "Are you ok?" Mona concerningly said

Cough...breathe..."I'm ok." Inhaled then explained the situation without giving the truth away. "Raphael and I are no more than just friends and it was cold. He was trying to warm me up even though I had a blanket, I was trembling underneath." April reassuringly explained

Mona glanced the red head woman, raising a disbelieving eye ridging brow without showing any signs of jealousy as she sipped her cocoa then simply said. "Ok, fair enough." Then gazed out the window again, reverting her eyes towards and assumed where the red clad terrapin may have disappeared to.

April stood back, sipping her drink and felt the sudden churn in her stomach...telling her that Mona is not so easily fooled. Not saying a reply, slowly let out a disappointing sigh and offered kindly before leaving the brunette haired lizard woman, alone. "Would you like a refill or maybe—something to eat?"

"No thankyou." Mona answered, kept her back to April, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ok...If you want anything—anything at all. Just ask..._ok_." April offered again, softly patting her shoulder than left the room. Mona looked over her shoulder, watching April leave and returned her gaze to the window then wondered. 'What does she have that I don't?'

Walking down the stairs with silent wary thoughts, running through her mind—wondering when will Mona open up and that is if she ever will, though she mysterious of how she came to their circle so sudden and curiously wondered of how she came to be what she is. Will she allow herself to vulnerable to let April, Casey and their friends inside to show that everything will be ok.

It will take some time to adjust but only pray one day the world will change and accept those appear...different. But that is only a dream...a dream that would certainly be worth to fight for.

Then the sound of Don's voice echoed in April's ears as she was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality when she averted her gaze towards the purple clad terrapin and simply softly answered. _"_Yes Donnie._ Sorry_...I was thinking 'bout something for a second."

The purple clad terrapin, softly smiled. "Where's Mona?"

"Upstairs."

"I'll get her, Raph wants us to be outside." Don said, softly smiled

April returned the smile and nodded, quickly went to the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink then grabbed her jacket as she went outside with the others. Don went upstairs to collect Mona. "Mona." Don called

Mona didn't respond and continued to look out the window when she wondered curiously what was stirring down below, just outside near the barn. Feeling a strong reptilian hand grasped her shoulder softly which made her respond in sudden mistakable defence.

**WHACK!**

**THUD! CRASH!**

"Oh gosh...so sorry." Mona apologised, running to the terrapin's side and quickly offered her aid.

"Geez...remind me not to do that again when you're thinking 'bout something, next time." Don said, cupping his jaw. "I'm so sorry." Mona apologised again, giving the terrapin a hand to stand on his feet. "It's cool, Mona. Just let me know that when you're thinking 'bout something to not get too close." Don replied, accepting her apology and requested to be warned in the near future. Mona smiled softly and said. "Deal. C'mon let me help you up."

Both the terrapin and salamander walked down the staircase and out of the house, joining the group while waiting to be re-introduce to the Leonardo once known before the attack. But for Mona this is the first official introduction. Raph pushed the barn doors opened, stood aside as he held one hand introducing and said. "Let me re-introduce you to the new and approved...Leonardo."

Walking out of the shadows and unsheathed his brand new made, twin katanas and greeted the group. "Uh...Hi everyone."

"Welcome back bro..." Both Don and Mikey greeted in unison, surrounding their brother with Raphael as he announced the plan. "Guys...I believe it is time to return back to New York and sought the Shredder out...once and for all."

Raising his katana to the sky as his brothers followed his lead, raising their weapons around as reformed circle. April stood back with Splinter, Casey and Mona. Unexpectedly Casey placed his hand upon April's shoulder which she didn't seem to mind at first and didn't think of it, further. Mona gazed from the corner of her eye and noticed that April had not one but two admirers.

Splinter also noticed but knew that this would eventually happen sooner or later but the question is...when? Will his son take it lightly or explode in rage of jealousy? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**...meanwhile back in New York...Foot HQ's...**_

Saki's plan of having his security eyes been assembled was taking time but slowly progressing as he waited for the request of having the foetus's parents in possession along with the foetus. Standing by his window, gazing out of it and held both hands behind his back—counting his schemes before they actually had been taken in proportion when a knock at the door that had taken him out from his thoughts and continued to stand in _silence_.

"Master Shredder." The foot ninja lowly called, kneeling behind his master with disappointing news that will only have his head...decapitated clean from his shoulders.

"Speak." Saki lowly demanded, keeping his back to the ninja soldier. "The—foetus is...gone." he answered, reverting his face to the floor.

Saki turned the heel, walked to the ninja soldier kneeling and lowly said. "What do you mean...gone? Who has taken the foetus?"

"We're unsure sir. But have one possible clue, a tall man dressed in black had carried a box then lost track of the vehicle." Ninja soldier answered, trying to control his trembling fear.

Saki didn't respond but only to gesture the soldier to stand so he could gaze...eye to eye with his minion. The ninja soldier obediently did what was requested and stood, reverting his gaze to the Japanese man, standing before him. Few moments later...silence aired between them then he said airily. "_I believe you. Leave me." _

Turning the heel and gazed out the window once more as the ninja soldier walked towards the door, as it opened—Hun stood waiting but didn't nothing, allowing the ninja soldier to walk away without a broken bone or worse for punishment as he was still needed then the blond haired behemoth walked in the chambers and said. "You sent for me, master."

"Ah, Hun. Yes I did...Are your forces ready to begin with the next phase of the plan?" Saki answered

"Yes master, have installed the cameras as you have requested and began testing before the official operation." Hun replied.

"Excellent. Leave me."

Hun bowed with one arm placed against his right shoulder with his hand closed in a fist as a salute then walked out of the room, leaving his master and closed the doors behind him. Saki couldn't help but to smile as he was pleased as the plan of having eyes wherever to hopefully find his enemies and finally destroy them especially if his intuition is right...the turtles may no be dead. And on their way back and thinking of the exact plan, his smile grew across his face as he evilly and lowly laughed.

"Soon...this is going to be under my control and who is there to stop me."

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-six...**

This is starting to get awkward...April is starting to show her attraction to Casey but wont admire it ...yet. Mona tried her best to woe Raphael but her efforts has gone in vain or have they? Time they returned back to NYC, will they have the advantage or be discovered before they perform their assault against their enemy...the shredder? Soon find out, wont we?

Read and review until next time...tootles.

_. _


	27. the tower of doom

**A/N: a big jump of the prelude chapters where the Tengu sword is waiting to be returned back its owner after been taken by the terrapins from their last encounter when fishing the metal skeleton artefact from the east river. Anyway on with the chapter, you may need of tissues as the end of the chapter may be alittle sad for most or I'll be chased by angry Raphael/April lovers as I will come terms that this couple will break up and be matched with their true mates. Sorry everyone. Please don't hack my head off as Leonardo certainly won't be please. Slightly grinning, sheepishly.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six**

**The tower of doom & Another member to the circle**

**Finally returned back to New York late that afternoon, while parking the Cadillac and trailer outside a near alleyway where it is not been watched by the foot and quickly scouted the perimeter on the surface before climbing down the manhole, closet route to the lair. Donatello, Michelangelo, Mona-lisa, Master splinter, Casey and April hid in the dark tunnel near the lair as they waited for the all clear from Leonardo and Raphael. **

**Raphael hung upside down upon the ladder waiting to defend his older brother if unexpectedly ambushed. Leo leaned against the wall, peeked around and saw nothing. Silently waved his hand and raph released his grip, then slowly flipped down and landed on his feet. Whispery called to the hiding group. "All clear." **

**Casey walked out first then stumbled across a half crushed beer can, kicking it. Clang...bing...bang. "Nice one Casey." Don said, unimpressed with the taller man's lousy stealth tactics as he walked out of the shadows followed by Mona-lisa, April, Master splinter and Michelangelo . **

"**Yeh...why don't you just broadcast it next time, will ya?" Mikey said after Don, folding his arms, glaring the sheepish smiling man. "I'm tellin ya...there aint no body down here." Casey finally answered, sheepishly.**

**Master splinter sniffed the air of the tunnel and concurred the taller man's statement. "I believe that you maybe right, Mr Jones." **

"**Well that would be at first." April stated, placing both hands on his hips, raising a surprised eye ridge brow. Don walked to the piping system that camouflaged their lair. "Welcome home, everybody. Ah...just like how we left it." Don proudly welcomed his family as they followed the purple clad terrapin in the dwellings. "Cool." Raph said**

"**This is where you lived?" Mona-Lisa curiously wondered, presenting a slightly shocked glanced as she looked around. "Yep...What? Were ya expecting a luxurious penthouse?" Raph answered, raising eye ridge brow. **

"**Not really...wasn't expecting something like this." Mona replied, softly and rubbed her hands together while trying to keep warm. "Do you mind if I..." **

"**Mind if ya what?" Raph confusedly answered. "Use your arm to keep me warm, please." Mona asked, tenderly smiled. "Sure...here." Raph answered, wrapping his arm around Mona's shoulders. "**_**Thankyou."**_** Mona said, airily. **

**April noticed from the corner of her eye, instead of been insanely jealous...she was smiling and glad inside. Felt alittle hurt, she did love the hard case terrapin but wasn't exactly physically attracted to him as she couldn't love him with all her mind, body and soul since the love she has for Raphael and his brothers were more merely as brotherly/sisterly love not life partner love. April only hopes that Mona-Lisa will be able to give everything, he deserves as she can not. **

**She was taken out of her thoughts when Don stating his confirmation to the wary orange clad terrapin. "And you were worried, they'd find this Mikey." Don assured**

"**I couldn't bare of them, hurting my babies." Walking to the cupboards in the kitchen and Casey followed in behind him. "How're you babies...daddy missed you." Mikey cooed, talking to packet of chips and kissing them. Casey rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaned against the wall. While Mikey took a small handful of chips, throwing them in his mouth as he opened the fridge, grabbed the three month old mild carton and started drinking the chunky stall wet substance. "Uh...wouldn't that be three months old?" Casey asked, revolted **

**Mikey spat the milk he had drank upon Casey before realising his friend was covered in the stall milk. "Blah, that'll explain the chunks." Mikey answered. "And me, covered with the milk and yer salvia, thanks mikey." Casey said, gazed the terrapin in revolt disgust. Mikey sheepishly grinned, shrugging. "Sorry...here case..." Mikey apologised, handing a tea towel to Casey. Snatched the towel and wiped the spatted milk and salvia away from his face as he muffling, replied. "Sure...ya're sorry."**

**While they discussed about their plan upon shredder, both Don and April figured that they had to search through three different hacking dictionaries that would prove useful for their assault. **

"**I believe it is time to return the sword to it formal owner." Splinter suggested but also had other plans with the weapon. "Now yer talkin'" Raph stated, picking the glove but not wearing it before grasping the sword that gave him a energy shock, making him fly across to the living room onto the couch, stunning him slightly. Leo leaned over the couch and said. "Forget something?" **

"**Uh...maybe yer should have the honor of carrying the sword, bro. Afterall ya'r the sword guy." Raph answered, holding the glove up. Leo's glance changed from confident to wary as he received the glove then walked to sword but hesitated to retrieving it. Master splinter walked up to his eldest son and reassuringly asked. "Is everything alright, my son?" **

"**I-I was just remembering when I last tangled with Shredder's elite ninja. I-I don't want to let my brothers down." Leo stammeredly answered**

"**You look within for the strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down, I feet it in my heart." Splinter reassuringly told his son. **

"**We're in." Don announced. When realised the building plans of Shredder's fortress then realised this was not going to be an easy task. Mona stood back and waited to be counted in while they planned how to get inside the building and figure a way to the enemy's fortress and domain. **

"**Casey, you stay with April just in case if anyone shows up. We're gonna be a four turtle wrecking crew." Leo said, holding his hand in the centre while his brothers followed then Splinter placed his hand on top his hands and stated softly. "Five." The sound of clearing throat aired the circle as she also placed her hand within the circle. "Six if I am included?" Mona said.**

**All terrapins and their sensei gazed the brunette haired lizard woman and nodded. "Let's roll." Raph said, leading the way. **

_**...Later...**_

**Don remotely controlled his much beloved vehicle through the entrance of the foot fortress as a decoy while they searched through underneath for another inside before working their way up.**

* * *

_**...Control room...**_

"April stage one complete and can you give us an access code."

"Roger that Don and yeah I could but it's gonna tricky. They change the code, hourly." April replied

Raph slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand, turned around then leaped kicked the door in.

"Noisy but affective." Mikey stated, following the group inside the control room.

Spreading out, prepared to fight as they were surrounded by foot ninja. "That is alot of ninja." Mikey concurred. Leo was surrounded by two katana wielding ninjas as they tried to defend the terrapin, only to be defeated by his split kick.

Don rammed his Bo staff into the chest of one ninja that tried swing his katana up above him, stumbling backwards while another tried to do the same and he threw his duffel bag, distracting the ninja by catching the bag as the purple clad terrapin rammed his Bo Staff through the bag strapping before ramming hard his weapon into the attacker's torso, making him fall. Don retrieved his duffel bag, placed on his shoulder then leaped over the fallen ninja the control panel.

Raphael blocked one ninja's attacks then pushing him back then ducked as another tried to rammed his weapon through of his head, only to be caught with a makibistu then raph rose up, slamming both armed fists into both ninjas. Chuckling before he was attacked again by a third ninja that drove Bo staff, missing his head then the red clad terrapin grabbed the wooden stick and back kicked into his stomach, making his gruntingly fall.

Mikey was surrounded with three ninjas that all held Mantiki as weapons. The first ninja threw chain towards mikey, only to have it blocked then the second did the same also his attack was blocked. Suddenly the third ninja prepared to throw his chained end mallet when he was tapped from behind, he turned and faced Mona's closed fist flying towards his masked face.

Grunted as he fell to the ground when she kicked the other across the room. "You go girl!" Mikey gleefully concurred.

Mona nodded and flipped backwards as she was attacked by a ninja that had shikomizue. Mikey walked backwards as he was under attack again but he had the upper hand as he jumped up on the control panels, crouched upon it and held both hands and wiggled his fingers as he challengingly teased the enemy. "Ooga booga!"

Suddenly as he gazed down to his right ankle and realised it was wrapped with the chain then tripped over, making him fall backwards...the three ninjas followed then they were punched and thrown back over again as he stood up and leaned over the panels, grinning cockily.

"Alittle help over here!" Mona pleaded for help. "I'm on it." Mikey answered, leaping to her aid. Surrounded by ninja's, leaning against eachother's backs and waited for the first attack. Both ducked when a chain was thrown and hit the ninja in his face that stood in front of Mona. As he flung his head back, cupping his jaw as it was hit and now bleeding. Then both the orange clad terrapin and the brunette haired lizard woman swept the preoccupied ninjas from under them...Mikey blocked the attack from another that swung his sword above while Mona leaped upon the ninja, laying on the floor and before he could act. Mona whacked his face with her tail then took his weapon and began to choke him til his air supply was cut off.

Mikey swung his nun chucks into one ninja's skull, cracking it open...blood covered his weapon and hands as it sprayed from the enemy's forehead. Then swiftly swept the remaining ninja from underneath him as he was approached by another when Mona leaped upon his shoulders, thunder slapped his ears then made him to bend over so they both went down with the use of her legs to make him fly over her then snapped his neck as more continued to come... both Mona and Mikey punched or kicked their heads, hard...placing them all on conscious or broke their cheekbones and jaws, causing them to bleed from their mouths from the powerful blows.

Standing up and faced eachother, smiled then nodded and separated to continue the fight against any more that continued to come. Splinter was surrounded with four ninja's holding katana's before they could act, splinter leaped up high then made the first attack against each enemy. Splinter was too quick for them. Punched one ninja's head, swinging his walking stick across another, kicked the third then elbowed the last between his jaw and throat, crushing his jugular while the other three fell, groaning...on conscious.

Leo stepped back, punched a ninja in his torso with his sword handle and shouted out. "Donnie...do your thing." Blocking an attack as he around-house kicked the attacker away. Just as when Don leaped towards the control panel, swung his Bo staff...hitting the ninja soldier sitting his way and jumped himself in the chair then radioed April, requesting for more access codes as he quickly ducked down, avoiding been hit by a defeat ninja soldier...thrown his path and looked up to his baby brother, that followed leaping towards the top of the control panel...crouching above him then said. "Do you mind...I'm working here."

"Sorry." Mikey apologised and rejoined the fighting and defended his brother's blindside while he and April continued hacking the system for a way to the next level. The last of ninja's were either slaughtered or placed on conscious as they waited for April to tell them where to go.

* * *

_**...a few seconds later...**_

Hun and three foot tech ninjas ran to the control room and saw the foot ninjas were either beated or slaughter. Hun went up to the winded ninja and lifted him by the collar of his uniform and demanded for whereabouts of the enemy. "Where...are the turtles!"

Pointing to the shaft and lowly answered before going on conscious. _"T-turtles."_

Hun peeked inside the shaft and saw a glimpse of pair of feet disappearing in the upper shaft, pulling his head out and turned, faced the foot tech ninjas and said, orderedly. "Find them."

Climbing up the ventilating shaft on the far end of the room to the next level where unapproved tanks and flying zapping weaponry were placed. Don let a low whistle as he rubbed his hands together and mused. "It's like that I died and went to techno geek heaven."

"Keep dreaming Don." Mona teased.

The purple clad terrapin faced Mona and smiled. "Whoa... a turtle could kick serious butt with this stuff." Raph musingly stated

Mikey picked up a gun and wondered what it was for as he pulled the trigger and coughed as smog fill in his face around him. Leo reached in, pulled him back and said. "That answered your question, lame brain."

Mikey half grinned; instead of placing the it back down...he just chucked it and followed behind when Splinter said that he felt a presence. Looking around and assumed it to be nothing when he confirmed once again that they were been stalked.

"No something is here...something that can not been seen." He confirmed

"Foot Tech ninjas." Don concurred

Looking around as they waited to defend themselves when splinter was attacked first then followed by Mikey then Leo, Don, then lastly Mona as raph was the only one standing before went in, blindly attacked the invisible enemy. He was knocked to the ground as both mikey and Leo tried to assist when they too were knocked down again.

Raph stood up, trying again when he was kicked across the room and then he landed on the smoke gun but only covered him. Mona grabbed and then was thrown towards Leo, both fell to the ground...groaning.

Don was attacked, kicked and punched as he tried reached for his night vision goggles when his bag was knocked out of his hand then was kicked down to the floor. Mikey back flipped to the platform, pressed the button and elevated up then shouted out. "Ha...in your face invisible man. Smoke yer transparent butt."

The foot tech ninja revealed himself and cleared his throat. Mikey turned and said. "Ah shell."

The foot tech ninja, quickly placed his hands on the railing and raised both feet as he kicked mikey's torso, making him fall. Splinter gasped and tried running to his son when he was stopped, defending against the round house kick with his walking stick before the enemy concealed himself again.

Splinter sniffed the air for the ninja's next move only to be struck from above. Leo quickly aided Mona up to her feet and then ran towards the foot tech ninja and tried to defend his master, swinging his swords as he chased the foot tech ninja across the room when he concealed himself, invisible.

Continued swinging, hoping his blades met the enemy's flesh only to be kicked in his shell, making him fly across where raph just pushed and rose to his feet then said. "They're toying with us."

"Yeh...its time to use some toys on them." Raph answered, leaping to the flying machine that happened used to be a motorcycle but it flies with sharp blades instead of wheels then activated it. Leo looked up and saw raph in the air. "What the—" he cut off.

"Hang on I got ya back." raph shouted.

All scattered as raph fired, hitting two of ninja's as they began to floriated in and out as their cloaking controls began to malfunction. "Way a go raph...the laser is malfunctioning their cloaking controls...Whoa." Don cheered then swiftly he and Master splinter ducked, avoiding the laser. Mona hid behind the large pillar while raph lost control of the flying weapon, destroying everything in its path then suddenly Mona knew as the pillar cracked and fell over her. "Crap." She stated, watched the crumbling pillar rock fell.

"Mona look out!" Leo shouted, as he leaped towards her with defending and rescuing arms, making both of them escape. Landing their behinds as they watched the pillar crumbled before them. "Thanks." Mona said. "No problem." Leo answered, standing up and help her up.

"Hey bro...Now yer just need to work on yer aim." Mikey cheered. "I only see two... where's the third ninja?" Splinter said, searching for the last ninja.

The rising smoke covered an approaching tank that was controlled by the last unseen ninja. "Time to get the shell out of here." Raph stated, leaning back and let the flying foot machine to fly across the room, bouncing from the tank then crashing into the ceiling above and exploding an opening.

* * *

_**...Saki's chambers...**_

The sudden explosion made the tower as if there was quake and made the nervous warlord bellowed for answers as he still had no communication with his organisation. "What is going on? Hun? Stockman? Someone report!"

* * *

_**...back in the engineer's room...**_

The fighting continued as Don threw a electrical shock device that shocked waved the cloaking device on the tech ninja's and his chest plate shocked him before he could slam the heavy box upon Mikey.

The last two cloaked themselves and continued their assault as Mikey, Mona, raph and splinter were attacked and unable to see the enemy. "Hey Donnie...can't you shock them?"

"Not if I can't see them raph."

"I'll take care of that!" Leo assured, leaping to where two fire extinguishers hung on a touched pillar. Kicking the cans in the air, one by one...far enough to cover the entire room and reveal the foot tech ninja's positions.

"Raph...Think fast."

Raph threw his Sai's, puncturing the cans as they emptied over the room's atmosphere. Don threw two more shock wave devices and disrupted their cloaking chest plate while Mikey and Mona knocked both on conscious. "Excellent work my sons." Splinter clarified

Mona cleared her throat to make she was noticed and confirmed of the team. "And to you, Ms Mona-Lisa." Splinter reassured. "Now where?" Mikey said

"Up." Leo answered, pointing to the next level above them. Climbing up to the next level and immediately recognised the room. "This looks familiar." Mikey softly stated, recognising the room. "It should...It's a foot genetics lab." Donatello told his baby brother.

Just as they slowly walked closer towards the chrio tubes, Mona walked closer to one...that contained an unfamiliar being. Raising her hand up to the glass, wiped her palm across and gazed upon an female terrapin, trapped within. Then suddenly the red light sounded off as the chromo cylinders opened, releasing three hideous clones of Shredder. "I didn't touch anything...honest." Mikey announced, half grinned.

Mona quick stepped back as the chrio tube before her, also opened...water covering the floor and the female terrapin fell to the floor, gasped for air and choked as she coughed the water out then fell on conscious.

"Mona...need some help over here." Mikey called, requesting for backup. Mona left the terrapin on the floor, ran back to the group then glared with shocked and revolted in disgust as she witnessed the enemies, airily stated. "Whoa...gross and _really _ugly."

"Tell me _'bout_ it." Raph stated, gritting his teeth and tightened his grip upon his Sai's.

"What are they?" Leo wondered, walking backwards and prepared in defence stance. "My guess would be, these are mutated clones of shredder genetic DNA." Don answered, swinging his Bo staff and blocked the lobster spiked limbed shredder.

"Thanks for the pip talk, Don." Mikey whined.

"Oh quit..." Raph cut off as Mona kicked in the torso of the four-armed shredder, making space between herself and Raph as she cut off and the red clad terrapin finished the sentence. "Your whining and just fight, will ya." Mona gazed raph and nodded, softly smiling before they were under attack again. Mona leaped up but not far enough when her tail was grabbed. _"Oh crap."_ She muttered.

Raph landed over the other side near Leo as he rolled, Leo quickly placed his closed hands and the sword handle ends underneath his armpits and help him to his feet, raph saw that Mona was thrown in the wall across the room, near the glass tubes. "Mona!" raph shouted, leaping to her side and rose up in his arms. "Ya ok?" raph softly concurred

"Yeh..." Closed her eyes and slightly whinced alittle. "I'm ok." she answered

"Able to get up and fight?" Raph asked. "Sure I am." She replied, softly and slowly pushed herself up with raph's help. "Alright, let's kiss some shell." Raph stated. Mona smiled and nodded.

Both returned to the battle as Don was grasped in a deadly bear embrace from the four-arm shredder while Leo blocked the attack from the dwarf shredder that proved to be more to handle than it appeared. "Hold still you puny little..."

Pushing back and forth for a couple seconds then Leo swept his foot from underneath but the dwarf shredder leaped backwards towards the wall, held himself on the wall then pushed with mere force towards Leo with his fists closed and sharp gauntlets in line to pierce the terrapin's flesh. Leo remained still until the dwarf shredder drew closer then he swung his katana across the enemy, slicing his shoulders. Blood spurted over his face, sword and floor. The dwarf shredder fell to the floor, as blood continued to spill into a pool surrounding him. But that wasn't enough to kill him over, completely as his shoulder started to healed as the blue clad terrapin turned the heel and went to assist his brothers.

**GRRR...**

"Guys." Don gaspingly called for assistance as he had trouble, trying to break free.

Leo and Raph faced eachother and nodded then leaped, straightening their legs so they would be lethal deadly jaggered jack knives when they collide with the blindside of the four-armed shredder and make him so his grasp and release Don.

Don landed on his shell, rolled out of the way before he was pierced with the gauntlets as the four-armed shredder tumbled over. Mikey, Mona and Splinter finished the lobster spiked limbed shredder, knocking him conscious but as Mikey and Splinter walked away to join the others. Mona stood over him and leaned down, grasped his head and snapped the lobster spiked limbed shredder's neck, instantly killing him.

**CRACK!** "Whoa..." Raph said, impressed. "Ya said it bro." Mikey concurred, impressed also. The brunette haired salamander lowly breathed then turned and ran back to the naked terrapin. "Mona where y—" Raph cut off as he gazed upon Mona, walking out of the shadows...helping a light grass green skin terrapin. "She's _pretty_." Mikey stated, bugged eyed stared the waking confused terrapin.

"Uh...where am I?" Venus murmured lowly, slowly opening her eyes. "You're safe...can you walk?" Mona said, trying to help the terrapin to her feet. "I—I think _so._" Venus answered softly.

"April...we need a way out of here. Could find a way to the next level." Don asked, through cordless speaker phone. "Give me a minute...there should be a elevator on that floor." April confirmed.

"Got it, thanks April." Don thanked

"Where to now, brainiac?" Raph wondered

"Over there." Don answered. "And...just how do we get over there." Raph replied, raising a eye ridge brow. "No sweat it, bros...I came prepared." Don assured, throwing the hook rope and swung over to the other side of the huge hole. Once landed on the other side, he threw the rope back. Mikey quickly draped his arm around Venus's waist, swung over and let out a Tarzan cry. Don glanced his baby brother 'not the time' glare. "What? At least it aint 'Cowabunga'." Mikey stated, throwing the rope back once more. Venus glared the orange clad terrapin, confused as she was unsure what he meant. Raph caught the rope when they heard murmuring groaning of the dwarf and four-armed shredder, standing up. "Oh man...I thought ya'd killed that puny thing, Leo." Raph said, confused.

"So did I." Leo answered. "I got th—" raph cut off when Mona corrected him and said. "No, We got this." Raph smiled and nodded then handed the rope to Leo as he said to Mona. "Ready?"

"I was born..._ready._" she cockily sneered

Leo wrapped his strong terrapin arm around his sensei's upper body, underneath both arms and swung over, safely. Raph caught the rope and instructed Mona to swing over before him after kicking the four armed shredder away as Mona swung her tail across the dwarf shredder's head, making him tumble slightly. "Mona, hurry...ya go first, I'll be right behind ya." Blocking the mutated shredder's attack then quickly kicked him back...giving him space between him and the monster.

Mona didn't argue, took the rope and swung over then threw it back for Raph to follow. Catching the rope and said. "Later ugly." Then leaped off the ledge and began to swing as the rope was cut from above him from the four armed shredder's gauntlet. "Raph!" Leo shouted, leaning over the edge and held his hand out. "Yeh what?" Raph scorned, annoyingly.

Down below in the engineer's room...suddenly surrounded with Hun and the foot ninja, gazing up. "So the turtles are alive well, not for long." Hun said, as he went to the foot missile tank and aimed the missile towards Raphael. "Raph don't move til I tell ya." Leo instructed. "What for?" Raph yelled

"Trust me bro." Leo told him once more. "Hold that pose, freak." Hun muttered, continued to aim the missile then pressed the button to fire. **"Now!"** Leo shouted, as the missile flew towards the red clad terrapin's way. Raph sprung from he held himself from the ledge and caught Leo's hand then hoisted up with the help of his brother and Mona of, course. "Heh...In your face uglies." Mikey torment, smiling cockily.

The dwarf and four armed shredder looked down, then each other and finally leaped up towards the side the terrapins were. "Oh shell." Raph slightly somewhat cursed.

Don continued to try commanding the elevator to respond as he continuously pressed the button then the doors opened. "Guys hurry." He shouted. Splinter and Mikey while he held Venus's hand then ran inside followed by Mona then last Raph and Leo after they drove their weapons into the heads of the dwarf and four arm shredder's but Leo sliced the dwarf shredder's head clean off, blood spurted up and over the shoulders of the body as the headless mutated clone stepped back and fell down the cavernous floor. Raph retrieved his sai that he had driven in the other shredder and slashed his throat; blood spurted across his face as it drizzled down the chest of the huge mutated brute, it too fell backwards.

As they went up, unaware that the last Shredder...Mona had snapped the neck, had revived and placed his broken column vertebrae discs back in place and leaped across the opened hole then inserted its claws in the elevator doors...started climbing up after the elevator.

"Now my sons and Mona-lisa...This is will be dangerous from here on in so proceed with caution." Splinter assuringly instructed. "Yes sensei." All replied, unison except for Mona replied, unsure what to call him so she answered by saying what his sons would say. "Sure, Master Splinter."

Splinter smiled and placed his hand upon her shoulder and reassured the lizard woman. "It's alright my girl." Mona smiled and bowed. The old rat returned the bow.

"Are you ok?" Don asked, kneeling down. "I'm ok...who are you?" Venus answered Don's question with a question. Just as Don was about to answer when a suddenly jolt interrupted. "What was that?" Mikey asked

Three move blows punctured through the floor of the elevator. "Gotta get out, Now!" Raph yelled. "Up there." Don instructed, pointing to the hatch up above them. "Let's Move, Double time." Leo said, cupping his hands into hoisting manner. Raph was first then Splinter followed by Don, Mikey then both Mona and Leo hoisted Venus up, Don leaned down and grasped her hands then pulled her through the elevator hatch. Finally the blue clad terrapin grasped Mona's wide hourglass hips and quickly hoisted her up as Raph and Mikey held their hands out. Mona grasped their hands and pulled her through as the lobster spiked limbed shredder continued to tear through the floor, only just missing Leo's legs as he leaped up and hoisted himself out then ordered immediately for all to grab onto something when unsheathed his sword and prepared to cut the line. The mutated shredder finally hoisted himself through the hole, he had made and continued trying for the terrapins, salamander and rat.

Leo swung his sword, cut the line. "Hang on, everyone." He stated, instructively. The mutated shredder roar as the elevator fell to its destruction below, instantly and finally killing him while they all flung upwards then grasped the railings within the elevator. "My sons...are you alright?" Splinter asked. "Yeh, peachy." Raph lowly grumbling answered then climbed to the elevator doors and prying them open.

When all finally reached inside the corridor, stood behind the rat before he sniffed traps within the hall. "April, we need a 411 on our location." Don asked

"Did you see a floor number?" April replied. Don peeked through the doors and faced up. "72." He answered. "Huh...that's strange."

"What?"

"There is a glitch in the schematics between the 71st and 72nd floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic." April replied, pushing the buttons on the keyboard.

* * *

_**...in a secret lab...**_

"What's this? Someone hacking the system...hmm, no matter. Alittle chaos to keep the shredder busy." Stockman stated to himself, continuing working on his armour. "The shredder wouldn't know what I have in store for him."

_**...back in the hall with secret traps outside the mystic ninja's domain.**_

"Wait." Splinter instructed, holding his arms out.

"What is it, master?" Leo asked

"I smell..._traps._ We must continue with _caution_." He said, leading the way. Leaping to the left side wall then sprung from the wall and flipped to the far end of the hall. Don, Venus and Mona followed, splitting up to both sides then sprung to the end where splinter stood, waiting.

"There aint no traps down there." Raph muttered, blindly assumed as he began running down the hall while his elder and youngest brothers stayed behind and watched him. Unknowing that the red clad terrapin had activated the trap doors along the way. When he finally made to the end of the hall, chuckling with cockiness pride then faced splinter. Donatello and Mona also glared at him, folding their arms. Venus silently glared also, but with a confused blink. "Raphael, your actions would the end of you...yet." splinter warned. "Hey I made it, didn't I?" Raph answered, smirked. "And what of your brothers?" Splinter lowly said.

They all, gazed up and watched as the orange clad terrapin showed off through the deadly gauntlet as if it was only a game. "No sweat it master. Mikey got game...Mikey got hops...Mikey in the zone...'Ho-wa'...In your face puny metal blade...go mikey go...go."

A single swirling blade flung down across his shell and sliced his bandana tails then swirled back down. Mikey yelped then leaped across, landing on his torso and knelt before his sensei. "The short bandana are in season...all the stylish ninja are wearing them." Mikey grinned.

Leo finally joined the group, handing the bandana tails to his brother and scolded. "No more fooling around, Mikey...Not today."

They continued on through the doors and came to an altar where five mystic statues stood, dormant. Splinter touched the foot elemental symbols and stated their meanings. "These each stand for the elements...Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Metal."

The statues woke and jumped down, ready to fight the intruders. Surrounding the terrapins, salamander and rat in a deadly circle even the mystic ninjas were outnumbered by two but that did not matter as they possess elemental powers.

"Be prepared for anything my _sons_." Splinter assured

They were scattered across the stone floor. "Does that include magic powers?" Mikey said, rubbing his bald head. "Gee, you're realising that?" Mona lowly stated, grunting.

Raph tried to drive his sai's across the water mystic only to slice through only water. "Ya can't even touch these things." Raph shouted

Mikey kicked the metal mystic and hurt his foot. "Ow. That is not entirely true."

Don and Mona went for cover behind a brick well bench, avoiding the fire balls that was thrown by the fire mystic. Leo was whirlwind but he flipped out of the top and landed on his feet, searching for a weak spot of the enemy. While splinter observed when Don shouted to Raph. "There gotta be a way to fire with fire."

"Ha ha...Is this your plan to take me down?" The earth mystic sneered. "I may not have a weapon but I will do whatever it takes to defeat _you." Venus _airily replied. Earth mystic evilly sneered waiting for the terrapin's attack as they circled backwards, avoiding the earth mystic's blow then Venus tried taking down the earth mystic only to be entrapped within a mud mould. Both the purple clad terrapin and the lizard woman split up, avoiding the fire balls. "_Or _Magic with magic." Splinter said, leaping forward and taking the sword from the cover on his son's shell as he protested. "Master Splinter, what are you doing?"

"I believe, conquering our mystic foes with a mystic weapon."

"But you need the glove sensei." Don shouted, throwing the glove to the rat.

"There is no time...Leonardo get your brothers away from the temple." Swinging the mystic weapon, and released a blue ray towards the earth and metal mystic. "Now!" he insistently ordered.

Leo quickly led his brothers and Mona away from the temple as Splinter continued his assault. Waving another blue ray across and hit the water ball that water mystic had trapped Raphael within. The ball exploded and raph fell, gasping for air to fill his lungs as the mystics surrounded Master Splinter. Also releasing Venus from her muddy prison as the ray hit the mould then ran to Raph's side, helping him to his feet. "You ok?" Venus asked. "Yeh...sure I am,_ thanks_." Raph answered. The naked terrapin, smiled and replied. "No problem."

The rat leaped up and flipped over fire mystic and waved the sword again. "Fire melts metal." Then swiftly avoided the water mystic's attack. "Water quenches fire...earth swallows water...wind scatters earth and I shall quill the wind." Splinter shouted, waving the powerful source of the sword against each elemental mystic. Then he became trapped underneath the crumbled temple, raising his trembling and scorned hand through. "Master Splinter." Leo cried, running to the rubble and removed the pile of crumbled rocks and wood...while raph and Mikey aided the rat to safety and held their sensei on his feet before allowing him to kneel. "_Leonardo—_retrieve the _sword_." Splinter said, raspy

"Master splinter...your hands." Mikey said, gazing his hands with mere shock.

"The sword of tengu is a potent mix of sorcery and science. Only a true master can wield it without the protection of the glove but there is a price to pay." Splinter explained, trying to control his trembling and bloody hands. "Makes you wonder what is in store on the next twenty floors." Don stated, walked to his sensei and quickly bandaged the rat's hands.

"We still got twenty floors to go?" Mikey asked, shocked

"If we make it that far." Raph answered, ill-confident.

Mona helped Leo, search for the sword in the rubble as he said. "There is no **'if'** 'bout it. We will make it to the shredder. Have you forgotten that he had driven us out of our home, burned April's apartment...nearly killed us all! I sure haven't and I'm gonna see this through to the **BITTER END**!"

"I'm with ya bro." Raph said

"Us too." Mikey and Don said together

"So am I." Mona stated. "Me too." Venus joined the circle, standing beside Mona. "All of us." Splinter recited, stood before Leo, as they waited for instructions where to go. "April...have you found a stairwell out of here?" Don asked

"The best way I can tell is the elevator on the west side of the building but I can not tell if it reaches your floor." April said, pushing buttons to find the answers her friends needed.

Leo walked to the water symbolled curtain and sliced it down then found the elevator. "Found it." "Where does it lead April?" Don asked once again. "Straight to the top, boys...uh I mean also girl as well...straight to the top!" Venus didn't mind since April was unsure that they just currently gathered a new member along the way through the tower of doom but she had her own mission...as to find the answers to her origin and why.

All entered the elevator, the doors closed and splinter said to his sons. "There is no turning back now, but no matter what happens today...I have never been more proud of you all, my ninja...my sons and same to you too, Ms Mona-Lisa and young Ms." Splinter proudly said to each of them.

Don placed his hand upon Splinter's shoulder and all smiled but Mona was trying to keep a straight face as her upper body underneath her right side was injured...bleeding. "Alright, ready?" Leo said.

All silently nodded and as the doors opened they spread out, defending eachother's back as they walked to the door where shredder's chambers could be. Kicking it in and found the room empty, silently lead the way as the elite ninjas appeared. "Shredder's elite guard." Leo said, lowly with a tremble in his voice. "Ya can do bro. We're in this together." Raph assured.

Hun evilly chuckled standing in the doorway and stated. "You don't know how true that is, freak!"

"What are they waiting for?" Raph asked

"Orders." Leo answered

"The stout as usual, Leonardo. I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter but I can assure you...none of you will leave this one. Ah, you also have a new member in your mist." Shredder said, walking towards them. Venus raised an eye ridge brow and confusedly blinked as she suddenly wondered what the tall masked man meant. "Your elite guard will not stop me, Oruku Saki." Splinter said as he was stopped by Leonardo. "No master, this one I must lead." Immediately taking his leadership position.

"Elite...Attack." shredder ordered

They all separated taking a foot ninja soldier and elite guard each, and fought while both Splinter and Shredder stood back. Mikey avoided each blow from the elite guard, ducked down when the battle axe was swung. "Huh, Missed!" Mikey shouted. Splinter ran to Mikey's side when he was hit on the noggin from the fire plate stand. Hun grabbed the rat from behind and chuckled, unaware that his shoulder-blade was tapped then turned and looked over his muscled shoulder. Mona smirked, spun and swung her tail across his face, leaving a red bruise across his cheek and slightly blinded his for a second as he lost his grip and dropped the rat.

Jumping back slightly when she was kicked in her back and made to tumble forward to the floor, looking over her shoulder as the elite ninja rose his battle axe, ready to swing it down. Mona smirked, as she wrapped her tail around his ankle and tugged him from underneath and made him loose his balance. Falling backwards, hitting his head on the floorboards. Rubbing his head when he opened his opened eyes and witnessed Mona swinging the axe down to his head only to miss when he disappeared then reappeared behind her. Raising his tanto above him, ready to be driven upon when he was struck from the side.

Mona looked over her shoulder, smiled and nodded as she silently thanked her female terrapin rescuer. Venus returned the nod and caught the katana, driven towards Mona's head...stopping it meeting her skull, holding with all her might and quickly pushed the sharp edged weapon then kicked the attacker in his torso. Mona round-house kicked the other dishonourable attacker, kicking her leg...hard enough to break his spine.

Across the room, Leo walked back and tripped over the duffel bag as he was stood over. The elite guard raised his doubled edge sword then drove down as he Leo flashback to when he last encountered them then he snapped, blocking the attack and shouted. "You may destroy me but I will **NOT LIVE IN FEAR!"**

Kicking the guard away then pushed himself from the floor, with the use of his shoulders as he landed on his feet and continued fighting with Raph also said. "Me neither." Kicking his foot hard towards the guard's jaw, making him fall.

Splinter leaped up, punched and kicked the behemoth when he regain conscious of his sight and tried again attacking Mikey and Splinter as they stood up. "In the words of the ancient master...it aint over til it is over."

Suddenly Stockman rose through the floor in his self-healing cybernetic suit. Not having his revenge against the terrapins but also against shredder and Hun for the horrendous tortures inflicted upon him. Shredder demanded stockman to destroy the turtles for redemption only to be told, darkly...that he was only to destroy all of their demise for his own gain of respect, honour and sweet taste of revenge. "I'll have your head for this Stockman." Shredder roared.

"No shredder...I'll have yours." Stockman sneered

"What a knock job whack bag." Mona stated

"Ya've got that right, girl. Serious knock job whack bag city." Don recited

...

* * *

..._**to be continued in chapter twenty-seven...**_

This is the longest chapter that I have written ever in my life. Yes I know this sounds too preludie here and there but atleast Mona is included within the chappie so she isn't left out. Any way, what do you guys think? I really really worked hard to write a chapter that would appropriately sound like...interesting not say 'boring...and give a day as it sounds to crucial.' This has taken me three days to write, so please be kind...so tired.

Hope you have enjoyed it and will continued to the next chapter to the end then afterwards join me for the next instalment 'the contest of the heart of Venus' which there is no fighting except sibling rivalry as they assume to be safe after destroying shredder. There is no mention of him in the next one or the third but maybe later on down in the track in the fourth and last 'Seeing through one's eyes.'

Just have to wait and see. Anyway read and review. Tootles


	28. shredder's demise or is it?

**Chapter twenty-seven**

**Shredder's demise or is it? **

Stockman attacked with all the force he had created with the cybernetic armour while the terrapins watched, surprisingly to the efforts of the nutcase scientist. "It took everything we had to take out the shredder last time." Raph stated. "And robo boy had taken him out in a few meanly seconds." Don answered

They all attacked Stockman and tried to defend him, only to have him return back after every attack. Which had gotten harder as first thought. "Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks." Stockman said, aiming the laser gun towards the terrapins and shredder when Leo leaped over and sliced his robotic gun. "My robotic arm...its nothing, just a minor setback."

Leo and his brothers kicked him in the blind side and making stockman fall out the windows as he shouted. "This is only a minor set back!" Then the terrapins faced their foe and said. "Alright shredder lets finish this." Leo hissed. "I intend too." He roared

Stockman flew back up and laughed. "What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo wondered. "I have asked that very same question myself, many times." Shredder told the terrapin, his opinion.

"Leonardo...His exosuit power source on his back!" Don instructed. "On it!" Leo answered, leaping on the back of Stockman and prepared to cut the power source while his brothers, Mona, Venus and Shredder temporarily allied together and tried to take down the psychotic menace with the rope. "Rope? You try to stop me with rope? How utterly primitive." Stockman statingly sneered.

Leo cut the power source then his suit gave out, falling to the floor and gave the impression that he had been defeated. "Finally! Shut him down and shut him up." Mikey cheered too soon. Stockman pushed himself up on the mechanical leg as the other was sliced away.

"That would had worked on a lower robotic metalloid but as always I am one step ahead. My robotic arms have their own backup power source."

"So what you are saying this arm should be fully functioning, right?" Don asked, aiming the arm towards stockman."Oh no." Trying to hop away.

"Fire in the hall!"

Stockman was fired out of the tower with Splinter had also flew out from the explosion. Leo went after him, as he threw the hook to the edge and tied the rope around his waist and fell after the falling rat and caught him then swung to the nearest ledge where he left splinter to rest while he went back to aid brothers, Mona and the nameless terrapin that had joined their circle, in the battle against shredder on the air space of the tower.

Defeating the elite guard while Shredder searched for the sword. Mona tried to take him, alone only to be punched to the ground as she received puncture wounds to her torso from his gauntlet. "Damnit." Mona groaned

"You will die too, freak!" Shredder hissed, raising his hand.

"You first!" Mona smirked and glared him with a narrowed slits. "No...Dont you dare touch her, shredder." Raph roared, leaping towards and kicked him in the head. Tumbling back enough to allow Raph assist with Mona. "Ya'r ok, Mona?" Raph insured. "I-I'll be ok...help me up will ya. What are ya doing?" She asked. "Getting ya out of here." raph said.

Picking her up, bridal style and leaped away far enough where she could lay under cover from the battle and returned to help his brothers against shredder. Mona was loosing too much blood and was beginning to slip. Shredder held his head as he stood up, groaning.

"It's over shredder." Leo roared

"This is my fortress...my domain, my strong hold. Do you really think that you have defeated me!" Shredder hissed, reaching for the stone globe and turned it. A platform rose with more foot soldiers. "Oh c'mon give me a break." Mikey protested

"Foot attack." Shredder ordered.

As the turtles and foot fought, one by one...the foot fell from the terrapins lethal blows and tried their best to avoid been injured themselves when a scream, silenced the fight. "_Mona."_ Raph whispered.

Venus was slightly defeated and taken hostage by a foot ninja soldier with a tanto pointed up underneath her jaw. Shredder had held Mona within his arm while he had his gauntlet jaggered edge, pointing to Mona's throat. "Surrender or these bitches gets it." Shredder demanded, furthering deepening the sharp claw into her vein.

"Never!" raph roared

"Well then these..._lovely_ freaks will die or do you wish that...voluptuosity attractive red haired to be hunted down and made as a slave to my purposes, _Raphael_. Oh yes, I will find her and she will be my _slave_." Shredder mused evilly.

"Don't do me any _favors_...guys. **Kill him!**" Mona pleaded, trying to break free from his grasp despite she was injured. "Stand down Raph, Do as he says." Leo ordered before realising that Mona had a plan as she momentarily later revealed a brick in her tail as she smirked. "Ha ha...This is all you have to beat me! How pathetic." He mused, unknowing that he was going to be slugged. "No shredder...**You are**." She hissingly sneered, grabbed the brick from her tail and smashed the brick in his face. Immediately cupping his mask, then suddenly released Mona and she quickly scurried away before collapsing nearby as he roared. "You freak will pay for that!"

Venus quickly grabbed the foot ninja soldier's hand, grasping the tanto then threw her elbow hard into his ribs—making him loose his grasp when she twisted his wrist, taking the knife then hip threw him down and drove the knife in his neck. Rejoined the clan and continued on with the fight.

Raph, Don and Mikey broke the bones of the foot soldiers, placing some on conscious or instantly killing them while Leo leaped over, and kicked shredder's chest. He fell back and looked to his left then saw the sword within reach. Quickly crawled and grasped it then held it out as he stood up, prepared with to attack.

The fire blazed behind them as both parties leaped up and towards eachother with their swords drawn. As they drew closer, swords clang but Leo's also met something else. When they landed, backs facing eachother. Leo looked over his shoulder and panted as Shredder's head fell to the ground. Dropping the swords then soon after the decapitated body followed.

"_Mona."_ Raph whispered, running to her side and held her up. "Yer ok?" Raph asked softly. "_Yeh I'm ok, do you mind if I just lay my head on your shoulder?"_ Mona whispery asked, half smiled as she gazed the red clad terrapin. He returned the small smile and said softly. "Sure...yer can, just don't die on me ok."

"That wouldn't be a _problem._" She replied, closing her eyes. Raph gently picked Mona up and cradled her in his arms. "Is she?" Mikey worriedly inquired. "I don't think so...more tired but she is alive." Raph said, and then he suddenly felt warm wet substance drizzling down her side and on his plastron. "Donnie...Mona is hurt." Raph lowly cried. "Let me see." Don quickly looked her over and tried his best to stop the bleeding until they returned back to the lair. "We gotta get her back to the lair." Don assured. "Wait...where's whatherface?" Mikey stated, looking around. "I'm _here_." Walking towards the group, holding her arm she too dropped from exhaustion. "Don't worry, I got cha." Mikey whispered, picking the naked terrapin in his arms as she cupped his face and thanked him then placed her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Let's get Master Splinter also and then immediately go home." Leo said, returning back to where he left this sensei and gently picked him up then took the foot helicopter to the lair. "We did it, Leo...we beat the shredder."

"The price would be too high if we loose Mona or Splinter. Let's go home Donnie, fast as possible."

"Already on it, Leo...hold on everyone." Don instructed.

Raph held Mona close in his embrace, softly brushing her cheeks and whispered in her ear. _"Hold on, Mona...Hold on."_ Even though none of them knew her name, mikey held the nameless naked terrapin within his arms, softly stroking her cheekbones.

As they flew in the night sky and took their injured back to the lair, meanwhile back on the tower airspace. A decapitated figure walked to the head and picked it up then disappeared.

...

* * *

**To be continued in the epilogue...**

**I know it is short. What did you think though? I better go to bed as I am very tired and my poor hands are terribly sore. See ya guys. **

**Read and review...tootles **

**Sigh...rubbing the back of my hands. "Geez there has to be compensation for writers." I muttered then Leo walked up behind me and took my hands, brushing a kiss on my knuckles and said. "What compensation? I can fix it, if you let me." Let assured me. I softly smiled the terrapin, and answered kindly. "You may fix them if you wish as long you can rub my feet too, please." **

"**Anything for you." He answered, kneeling down and started rubbing my feet then kissed my toes. "Go on off you go everyone...this aint no peep show. Sorry author's alone time, if you know what I mean. See ya later." **


	29. epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Later that very evening...in the lair**_

Rushing to help Mona, before she lost any more blood as Don prepared to operate and stop the bleeding while April and Casey rushed over, asking what had happened. "Mona is injured." Leo answered. "It isn't serious I hope." April wondered, worriedly.

"I hope not but only time will tell." Leo replied as he carried and placed Master Splinter down the couch and knelt down beside him. Mikey followed Don in the infirmary, also carried the naked terrapin then gently placed her down on the other bed. Gently brushed the back of his knuckles across her delicate terrapin face and wondered what her name could be. Softly sighed, turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary—allowing his brother to do what he can to save Mona. He stopped and stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder and saw that Raphael hesitated to leave the room.

Paced back and forth then bounced his worrying knee as he forced himself to sit while Don tried to operate on Mona's wounds. Mikey left then stopped for a second when hearing Don ordering Raphael to leave as his pacing was not helping and distracting the operation. Raph did what he was asked, allowing Don to do what he can and when as stopped...standing in the doorway of the infirmary, witnessing that Casey reached over and had grasped April's shoulders, reassuringly.

Mikey looked their friends and then back to his brother, suspiciously wondered but confusedly blinked then shook his head, trying to figure the situation. Raph grumbling brushed past him, almost knocking the orange clad on his shell. Letting it slide for the time being as he understood how his older brother felt. Pushing himself to his feet, brushed the dust particles off his plastron then walked towards the living room and leaned over the couch back and softly inquired. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be ok..._just has to._" Leo warily answered, gazing the unconscious rat with wry glance. Slowly and abruptly sighed with a strange feeling that pierced his heart...Never once allowed a tear to run down his cheek as he realised that what he believed to have...wasn't real and meant nothing. How could he confront her without the others knowing his affair with April?

But he also noticed that he felt something else for Mona...could there truly be something there or is it just a concerned feeling for a fellow warrior even she is a girl. Nursing his injuries and bruises as he took his place beside the blue clad terrapin and prayed their father would be...alright.

* * *

_**...few hours later**_

Walked out of the infirmary, wiping the blood off his hands as he was approached by his brothers and concerned friends. "How is she? Is gonna be alright?" April asked. "She'll live—" Don cut off as when Mikey quickly inquired about the female terrapin that is yet to be named. "What 'bout—" Slightly gulped and cleared his throat and continued his inquiry. "Her?"

"Who's her?" Don confusedly blinked then immediately realised. "Oh...she's fine, sleeping."

"Excellent." Mikey said, rushing in the room. "Mikey seems to be glad and excited to know her name, isn't he?" Casey said, blankly watched the orange clad terrapin run in the room from afar.

"Hopefully we'll find out later when she wakes but my main concern right now is master splinter...talking 'bout Splinter, where is he?" Don answered.

"Over here." Leo called, never leaving his side. The purple clad terrapin, quickly examined the sleeping, injured rat and found minor injuries...no broken bones or internal bleeding which was very lucky. "Well?" Raph spoke softly.

"He'll live but needs rest as he was very lucky to the injuries were no more than minor bruising. Help me, to take Master Splinter to the infirmary." Don answered, requesting aid to gently carry the old rat to the infirmary, under observational care of the purple clad terrapin.

Raph turned and gazed towards Mona, lying in the bed across the room. Don noticed his older brother walked and sat beside the brunette haired beauty, covered his sensei then went to Raph's side. And gently grasping his shoulder as he softly whispery said. "_We should let them rest now, do you need checking over_?"

"Nah, thanks Donnie." Raph answered, looking over his shoulder and softly gazed up to the purple clad terrapin, standing beside him. Don softly petted his shoulder, turned on his heel then stopped and stood in the doorway. The purple clad terrapin watched his brother slowly stand up from his chair and softly gazed upon Mona, softly brushed his knuckles across her cheeks as she slept then left the infirmary.

Mona's eyes were still closed but a small smile grew across her soft red lips.

Mikey was sitting beside the naked terrapin, holding her hand gently. Then suddenly murmuring filled the air and his ears. Slowly opened her eyes, looked around the room until her gaze met Mikey's dreamy baby blue eyes. _"Where am I?"_Venus murmured softly.

"Ya're in my home." Mikey answered, softly smiled. Looking around once more and tried to push herself up then whinced as her body trembled with pain. "Ouch!"

"Ya ok? What is your name?" Mikey said, immediately aiding the bruised terrapin. "_Venus_...Venus de Milo. You?" She answered. "_Venus."_ Mikey dreamy smiled. "Your name is?" Venus asked again. "Mikey." He answered. "Konnichiwa Mikey-san. Pleasure to meet you." Venus said

Mikey smiled and stood out of his chair then softly said. "I'll be back...I bet ya're hungry."

"Alittle." Venus replied. "Would peanut and jelly toast with cold glass of water, do it?" Mikey offered. "That sounds really _nice_." Venus answered, softly smiled. "Be back in a flash." Mikey stated, rushing out the infirmary.

Venus shook her head, softly smiled as she wondered where does this terrapin get his energy when she turned to her left and saw Mona laying in the bed beside her. Wanting to get up and walk to her side but couldn't as she was badly bruised herself. _"Do not fear...it will be alright."_ She reassuringly whispered. "I'm back." Mikey said, standing in the doorway and carried a tray with what was promised. Averting her gaze to the doorway, where Mikey stood then slowly walked to her side. "Thanks mikey. Could you leave it on the table, please." Venus said, softly requesting. "Sure." Mikey answered, leaving the room.

Venus smiled and reached for the glass then sipped the water as her mouth was dry. Meanwhile walking to the living room, with a huge happy grin on his face but still very wryly for Splinter as he sat down and held both hands behind his head and softly allowed a relieving sigh. "What are you so happy about?" Don asked, blinked confused. "I know her name." Mikey answered. "Who's name?" Don wondered, confusedly. "Our new friend, her name is Venus de Milo." Mikey replied, grinning.

"Heh...yeh sure, mikey. I think you have been hit on the noggin too many times." Don snorted in slight laughter. "Whatever, Donnie. Ya'll see that I was right when ya ask yarself." Mikey grumblingly snorted.

* * *

_**...One week later...**_

Venus only endured minor injuries; mainly bruised and Master Splinter also recovered from his minor injuries which weren't fatal, two days earlier. Mona-Lisa was still in the infirmary when she opened her eyes and looked around the infirmary and found she was alone...looking down to her bandages and softly caressed where the wounds...sat. Letting a short sigh as she placed her feet down on the cold floor...grabbing her leather jacket, pink bandana and quickly but carefully tied it in her hair despite her gashes on her chest, slightly stung. Slightly whinced and ignored the pain as she grabbed the belt then buckled it around her waist.

Walking to the doorway of the infirmary and noticed that the lair was quite, quickly went to the kitchen and had a glass of water while she wrote a short letter to Raphael then folded it up and went to his room...softly knocked on the door and found it was empty. Walked inside and placed the letter down on the blanket then left before she was discovered.

As she made her way out the door, she heard distorted voices drawing closer. "Oh man...I don't think could do any more laps. I so could sleep for a week." The purple clad terrapin stated. "I hear ya bro." Raph answered afterwards. "Not me, I want to eat right now since didn't get to eat before training." Mikey said, rushing past his older brothers. "Where does he put it all?" Leo wondered, following behind them. "The answer is...it all empty spacing up in his head." Raph said, pointing to his head and grinned. "I heard that." Mikey called back over his shoulder.

"How could he hear that?" Raph asked. "He must have used special ointment to grow ears." Don said, sarcastically grinned and giggled. "Yeh may be yer right, bro." Raph chuckled.

Mona stood silently in the shadows as she listened to the older brothers taunt his baby brother. Covering her mouth and silently giggled, taking in a deep breath then continued her way out of the lair and disappeared. To search for a way to maybe change herself back to normal or learn to adjust with her new appearance and help others that need confidence coaching and understanding.

Looking back and wondered to herself, is she doing the right thing by leaving even though she wants to be with Raphael but also knew that she had back away and allow things happen on their own time and one day if fate sees it as fit, they will come together as they should be.

Averted her gaze and continued on...disappeared.

Meanwhile Don thought to check on Mona {that happened already left}, when he got to the infirmary. Don assumed that Mona could be somewhere in the lair, possibly in the bathroom so he decided not to intrude as she may be indecent. Walking out of the infirmary and went to the kitchen, made himself a cup of hot coffee when he lightly bumped into April. "Sorry April. How are you?" Don apolitically said.

Yawn softly..."Little tired but not what a hot cup of coffee couldn't fix, y'know." April answered, half smiled. "I sure do, there is fresh batch waiting." Don replied, sipping his coffee. "Wonderful, thanks Don."

"No problem." Don answered, sipping his coffee once more as he walked away to his lab. April opened the cupboard, took one mug out then poured the coffee and sat down. Blowing the hot steam, flying out of the mug as she held the cup with the palms of her hands...enjoying the warmth on her skin as she slowly sipped her hot beverage.

Raph walked in the kitchen, not saying a single word to April as he was hurting after what happened at the farmhouse before the revenge against Shredder. The awkwardness between them was taking it's toll on both them. With April breaking his heart as she tried to tell him gently that their relationship couldn't be any more than it should. April loved the red clad terrapin with all her heart but as a brother and sister love...nothing more.

Raph was becoming quiet and appeared alittle abnormal to his family but he tried to behave as nothing had ever change before and even after the conflicts with the Shredder. But his body language was showing a different message, Master Splinter watched over his son very closely as he witnessed the connection between both triangles...Raph with April and Mona...Raph and April with Casey.

The old rat knew that his son was hurting and went to his room. While working out on his arms in the privacy of his room. An unexpected knocked at his door, brought him out of his subconscious thoughts. Holding the dumbbell against his shoulder as he looked up to find Master Splinter standing the doorway of his room, a soft warm grin tugged on the corners of his mouth. "Can I come in, my son?" the old rat softly asked

"Yes sensei." Raph answered, as he leaned down and placed the dumbbell down on the floor. Master Splinter walked in the room and held his walking stick, between his feet. Raph knelt before his sensei. "Is everything alright, my _son_?" Master Splinter asked, concerningly.

"Yeh, thing's fine sensei." Raph lied, softly answered. The rat's ears twitched slightly and sensed that he was fibbing. "Are you sure, Raphael?" Splinter asked once more. "I'm sure, sensei." Raph answered.

Silence and pause then turned on his heel and slowly walked to the door, stopped in the doorway as he said over his shoulder. "_Love_ is a wonderful, powerful feeling and mysterious. We all feel it, find it and keep it but sometimes there are times we are_ heartbroken_...We are here for you Raphael. Always remember my_ son._ We are here for you. _Always._"

* * *

_**...Downstairs...Kitchen...**_

April was having a hard time to adjust with the decision and thought maybe it would be best to go stay with her sister for awhile, until everything had cooled off especially giving Raphael some space would be good for him as much it would be for her. Pushing the chair out and stood up, walking to the sink and placed it down after quickly rinsing it.

Quickly paced out the kitchen, packed what clothing she had left after the fire and lowly exhaled, sighly. Zipping the bag close as she held both hands on the suitcase, closed her eyes for a second and thought about the times she could had told him...earlier, much earlier not before the confrontation with Shredder. She was as the blame for his broken heart and bruised pride.

Grabbing the handle and placed the bag by the doorway before she left the lair, April wanted to say goodbye to Raphael but suddenly realised that may only hurt him more. Pacing back and forth, thinking about whether she should or not to farewell the terrapin. Then she heard Leo, Mikey talking as Raph walked to the living room. April remained hidden in the room while they talked.

"Hey bro." Leo greeted. "Look what the cat dragged out?" Mikey said, jokingly teased. The blue clad terrapin, gazed his baby brother and gave a stern glance. "Hey guys...where's Mona?" He answered.

"I hadn't seen her...have you mikey?" Leo replied, looking to the orange clad terrapin, curiously. "Nope. Nada." Mikey answered.

While flicking through the channels just when Raph noticed in the corner of his eye the staring glances from his brothers. "What?"

"_Nothing_." Both said together in unison. "Why did you's staring at me like that for?" Raph lowly snapped. "You look concerned and seem maybe...y'know."

"Well yeh I'm concerned—Wait ya guys think? Only just met the girl, bro." Raph confirmed, lowly snapped again. "Oh c'mon bro, we know ya better than that and look. She is _pretty_, don't you think?" Mikey softly assured, grinning.

"She alright but—"

"But what?" Leo softly prompted

The red clad terrapin remained silent as he pushed forward, leaned on his knees with his hands clamped together and reverted his gaze to the floor. Leo stood up, walked to his side and placed an understanding, reassuring grasped upon the red clad terrapin's shoulder and said. "Think 'bout raph...when will we ya get a chance like this again." Leo told him softly then walked away.

Raph knew his brothers were right but he had feelings for April...strong feelings. After seeing her hand entwined within Casey's, he wasn't sure. Leaving the living room and went to his room.

Unaware he had brushed past Donnie, nearly bumping into him with the screwdriver and CD player that he was fixing for Mikey. "Whoa Raph, nearly knocked my arm...you alright?"

"Oh...Sorry Don. Didn't see ya." Raph answered, softly as he continued to his room. The Purple clad terrapin glanced his older brother with a surprised and concerned gaze as he made his way to the living room and said. "What's up with raph?"

"Don't know...think he's worried 'bout Mona." Mikey answered. "Oh?" Donatello prompted gently then shrugged his shoulders, sat down and handed the CD player to his brother. "Awesome, it's fixed! Thanks Don." Mikey snatched the player, inserted a disc and placed his earphones then pressed play. Closed his eyes and began tapping his foot while he happily listened to hip hop music.

Don lightly rolled his eyes and plumped himself in the couch and happily flicked through the channels until he found a documentary to watch. April peeked out the doorway and saw Raph walking up the stairs, so she soon followed after writing a note...letting her friends know that she had left the lair and was going to stay with her sister up, North.

* * *

_**...Few minutes later...In raph's room...**_

Raph opened the door, walked inside and took his elbow, knee and wrist pads off and let his belt with the sai's to just drop to the floor as he walked to the hammock and laid down, as he pulled the blanket over himself...a small yellow folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Reaching for it and unfolded it then began ready it.

'Dearest Raphael

Where do I begin...?

Ever since I first laid my eyes upon you during the time up at 'What's for face's name is' grandma's farmhouse. I fell deeply in love with you. I believe now when people say that fell in love from very first sight and it is true. I love you but after seeing you with her, April. It hurt...really hurt. So I have left so you and April can be together but if there was ever a chance for us to be together. I'd wrap my arms around you and never let you go...ever! The case is that I'm not the one, you want. So I'll be seeing ya...when I'm back in New York, I promise to drop by and visit. Love always Mona-Lisa.

Xoxoxo kisses and hugs...see ya round Raphie. I'll be missing ya.'

Raph folded the letter in half again and let it drop to the floor, laying his hammock once again and nursed his wounds. Not physical...but emotional wounds. Tears welled up in his eyes as the strange breaking feeling—deepened in his chest.

Thinking 'bout the times with April...did she really mean what she told him during those time when they made love. Or was it only to satisfy her benefit? Also thought about the letter Mona wrote, seeing she really cared and wanted to be with him, now she is gone...how could he even get the chance to find out. Inhaled then slowly let out a shuddering breathe as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few seconds later...Then the door opened and closed again as footsteps lightly paced towards the sleeping terrapin's side, kneeling beside him as a warm reassuring hand cupped his head. April knew it would come; she had to face the truth that she and Raph couldn't be any more than friends then later in time...family as brother and sister no more. She did love him but not the way he hoped. How will she tell him? Will she ever tell him that she was pregnant with his child?

Gently brushing her thumb across his terrapin's forehead, lightly biting her bottom lip as it begun to tremble and debating whether to wake the sleeping terrapin and confess her secret about the miscarriage of their unplanned foetus.

"_I'm sorry Raph..."_ she whispered then slowly stood up and stepped back. April saw the yellow piece of folded paper on the floor, stooped down and picked it up then left the room— leaving the terrapin to sleep. Closing the door behind her, quickly read the letter and immediately realised that Mona cared for Raph. A tear fell down her cheek as she covered her lips and sadly frowned in shame.

"I hope you do come back, Mona. You can give Raphael what I can't." April murmured to herself as she left the lair also. Looking back and warmly smiled, walked in the elevator and pressed the button, waiting to levitate up to the surface within the warehouse and walked out until she got far as to the nearest curb before calling for a cab.

The taxi cab pulled over and April opened the door to the back passenger seat and hopped inside. "Where to Miss?" cabbie asked.

"Airport." She answered.

"Travelling overseas for a holiday?" He asked. "Something like _that_." April answered, looking out the window as the car drove off.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the lair...**_

Leo went into Mikey's room where April was temporary occupying as offered. Carrying a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed as she preferred. "April...you in here?" Leo called. No response, so he continued in and found the letter on the night stand.

Placing the glass and opened the letter when Mikey walked wondering what was so interesting since the sudden silence eerie in the lair. "Hey Leo, where's April?" Mikey said, when he too noticed the room was empty.

"April left this and said that she'd be back in couple of weeks." Leo answered softly. "Where did she go?" Mikey asked again, giving his elder brother and confused blink. "Gone to her sisters." Leo replied, leaving the room.

"Well at least I get my room back for the time been then." Mikey happily stated. The blue clad terrapin didn't respond, silently shook his head and left the room. Mikey rubbed his hands together, grinning with happy glee as he walked to his comic collection and assembled each comic booklet in order.

* * *

_**...On the plane to Europe...**_

"This plane will be taking off in momentarily, please feel free to the cool beverages and snacks before take off. And thankyou for taking Air London, we wish you enjoy your flight and hope you will consider flying with us again in the near future." The flight attendant announced through the speaker phone.

Looking out the window while she thought about the handsome red clad terrapin, Raphael. Feeling her heart begin to slowly break as she believed that he has made his decision and hopes he has the right one. The disguised mutant was taken out of her thoughts as she was kindly offered a drink and peanuts before take off. "Would you like peanuts or drink before take off, ma'am?" the flight attendant offered. "Peanuts _please_." Mona answered.

The blonde haired flight attendant smiled and placed an unopened packet of salted peanuts and continued on, offering the other passenger's food and beverages. Returned her gaze to the window as the last of passengers finally boarded the plane and were assigned to buckle their seats as the plane was preparing to take off.

As the plane began to go down the runway, she watched the clouds above formed into two figures of herself and Raphael. Could feel the soft tugs on the corners of the mouth, forming a smile as the old woman sitting beside her...softly spoke to her inquiring about the plans she had. "So young lady...first time flying?" the old woman asked softly.

"Not really." Mona asked.

"Off to see family? Or is work related?" the old woman asked again, softly smiled. "Work related." She answered. "Hope you have a nice young man, waiting for you." The old woman stated kindly.

Mona smiled and replied. "No...no man."

"He is out there; all you have to do is just bump into him." The old woman said, softly petting her gloved hand. "I hope you are right, love." Mona answered, turning to the old woman that happened to be blind. "I know I am right, sweetie. He's out there and all you have to do is just bump into him and you will know the moment you look into his eyes. _You'll see_." The old woman confirmed once more then inserted the earphones and watched her movie.

Mona turned back to the window and thought to herself. _'I hope you are right.'_

* * *

_**...back in the lair...raph's bedroom...**_

While Raphael slept, he began to dream and saw himself sitting on the edge of a rock pool, enjoying the warmth of the water as light footsteps paced up behind him. "Lemonade handsome."

Looking up to the most beautiful woman he wished had noticed before, is now happier than he ever had been. "Come here." he asked gently pulling down on the tiny wrist of the skinny green forearm. Sitting beside him as she handed his beverage and leaned her head upon his shoulder while watching the sunset over the hillside horizon. "It's beautiful."

"Sure is...but not as beautiful as ya are." Raph stated, murmuring.

Tucking her hair back, gently brushed her cheek then cupping her face in his hand and leaned in. Kissed those full red luscious lips, deeply then gazed into her beautiful deep dark brown eyes and continued to gently brush his thumb across her cheek as he declared his love, murmuring whisper.

"_I love you...Mona-Lisa."_

Then the dream faded, went white. Raph opened his eyes and shot up from the floor as his hammock gave way. Scratching his bald head, confusedly wondered was that actually for real or just wishful thinking after reading her letter when it said that she loved him more than anyone ever could.

Laying back down, and placed a hand upon his forehead...lightly scratching his head again. Thinking to himself. 'Could I be really in love with Mona-Lisa not April?'

**...**

* * *

_**...to be concluded in the next instalment...'the contest of Venus's heart'**_

_**I know this is weird and sad but it had to be as this is difficult to write as it would be difficult for Raphael understand where his heart truly lies and we will find that out in the next instalment. As we have seen there is definitely something between him and mona in this book but this was a lesson he had face and learn not every thing goes as hopefully planned...that is life. **_

_**Everyone experiences been heartbroken along the way...we all must leave the old in the past to make way for the new. Anyway...please stay tune for the instalment, read and review until next time...too—. **_

_***knock...knock.* **_

_**Letting a long abruptly sigh. "Who could that be?" *pushing the chair, stood up and made my way to the door then opened it to find Leonardo standing on the other side. "Hi Leo." **_

"_**Hey I thought you might want cuppa since you been in here working on your stories." Leo said, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot brewed herbal tea with a plate of egg and lettuce sandwiches. My eyes widen with delight and glee as I was impressed, how Leo guessed my favourite treat even though I am only tea drinker starter. But the thought that counts, giving the blue clad terrapin a warm small smile, opening the door and invited him inside. closed the door behind me after he walked and placed the tray down then he made his way to my opened book that I just had finished writing. "So how the fiction comin?" he asked**_

_**Rushing to close the book without showing any disrespect to my curious terrapin friend. "Sorry...not exactly ready to share yet, if y'know what I mean." **_

_**Leo gave me a small understanding smile and replied. "Of course...you still hadn't answered my inquiry." **_

_**Turning around to face Leo as I was hypnotically lost in his soft warm golden eyes. Shaking my head and abruptly answered. "I-Its coming well thankyou." **_

_**Gazing me with a warm glance as he walked over towards me and handed my tea, softly requestingly said. "I'll like to read them sometime whenever you're ready of course." **_

_**I smile softly and replied. "Sure...anytime you wish, Leon. I mean Leo." **_

_**Chuckling softly then said. "It's ok...Leon would be ok, just don't tell no one you called me that." **_

_**I smile and leaned back to my table, not realising that I had bumped the CD player then the song started to play. Let the walls come down by Johnny Kemp. **_

'_**Everyday you look at the evening news  
What you see is the same old story  
Depressing information always hits you in the face  
Tell me where, where it ends..."**_

_**Leo glanced me then quickly averted his glance to the player and wondered. "Was that meant to play or are you just happy to see me?" he teased, cheekily smirked**_

"_**I don't know...what would you want it to be?" I replied, softly smiled**_

_**He smiled, took my mug and placed both mugs down. Gently grasped my hands, brushing his thumbs across my knuckles as he faced me, warmly smiled then gently pulled to the centre of the room and took lead...slowly danced to the song while sung along with the lyrics.**_

_**In the background  
"People fightin' with their children  
Children fightin' with their teachers  
People fightin' with eachother  
we got to compromise**_

_**And let the walls come down  
that separates you & me  
let the walls come down  
We could be livin' in harmony  
if we wanna see the future  
we gotta stick together...right away." **_

"_**You know your singing is quite good for a turtle, leon?" I said, showing my impressed glance and softly smiled.**_

_**Music continues to play**_

"_**Y'know what. Now you have mentioned it, I never really sung before until now." he replied, twirling me around. "I like it, should sing more often." I told him, smiling.**_

"_**Don't tell no one." He whispery requested, pulling me close and leaned his forehead upon mine while deeply gazed into my eyes.**_

"_**Don't worry...these lips are sealed shut. Our little secret." I replied, brushing a kiss on his cheek and continued dancing to the song. **_

"_**They're saving all their guns for a rainy day  
Just think 'bout it  
Some are black, some are white  
Who's wrong and who's right  
Let's talk 'bout it  
Tear down the fences that keep gettin' in our way**_

_**Leo released my left hand, twirled me around, once more then pulled me close and cupped my face, deeply kissed my lips.**_

_**And let the walls come down  
that separates you & me  
let the walls come down  
We could be livin' in harmony  
if we wanna see the future  
we gotta stick together...right away." **_

_**We need communication; love and jubilation  
tear down the fences that keep gettin' in our way**_

_**And let the walls come down  
that separates you & me  
let the walls come down  
We could be livin' in harmony  
if we wanna see the future  
we gotta stick together...right away.**_

_**Let the walls come down." Fade out**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that song interlude...see ya guys around. Until next time...Tootles.**_


End file.
